The White King And His Black Queen
by AvaEobane
Summary: After being married for years, Grumman and his wife come to the conclusion that they should hook their granddaughter up. With a certain colonel. His family is overjoyed. Watch how their families mess everything up. Royai. Better summary inside. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?  
>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Short summary:<strong>

After being married for more than thirty years, Lieutenant General Grumman and his wife came to the conclusion to hook their stubborn granddaughter up … with a certain colonel. But since both of them are stubborn like hell, they requested the help of their friends and subordinates. Among them Lieutenant Colonel Jadelina Christina Mustang-Tempest, the Breeze Soul Alchemist, and her younger twin brother: Lieutenant Colonel Philippe Abel Mustang-Tempest who happen to be related to Colonel Roy Mustang. Other conspirators are Maes Hughes – of course –, wife, his cousins, the whole family which remained on the side of Riza's father and the Ice Queen herself with some of her most trusted subordinates.

For short: it was doomed from the very beginning but when it got to the point that Edward, Winry, Alphonse and Major Armstrong along with his subordinates came into the play, it was a lost cause and everything went down the drain since the homunculi were really happy about such a good opportunity to get rid of so many people at once … and with Kimblee on the lose, something drastic is bound to happen.

* * *

><p><strong>So, read this story if you are…<strong>

**…a fan of Royai.  
><strong>**…a fan of Edwin.  
><strong>**…a fan of SheskaxKain/OlivierxMiles/HavocxRebecca/MariaxDenny.  
><strong>**…a fan of a story which has actually a plot and some crazy ideas.  
>...someone who agrees with Riza's saying that no dark family secret stays secret forever.<strong>  
><strong>...someone who wants to see Roy failing ... epically ... with <em>flowers.<em>**

* * *

><p><em>It had been a coincidence that they met. If his mother hadn't been ill, the young Leroy Grumman would never have met the young Charlotte Llewellyn. But she had been ill and they met.<em>

_General Llewellyn was a rich man, a powerful man with a great influence. He lived in a huge mansion with his family and one day he decided that he could invite his co-worker and close friend, General Julius Grumman. Since Julius' wife was ill, the other general brought his six-year old son with him. The two adults talked in the salon while Young Leroy was bored._

_But the cure for his boredom was close._

_A pretty girl with long golden hair came in. She was around Leroy's age, maybe a little bit younger. She froze as she noticed that General Jonathan Llewellyn wasn't alone. Then she smiled shyly and tugged Llewellyn's shirt. "Father, father!" she exclaimed. "I did all my homework and my teacher says that I can play now. But no one is around. Can you play with me?"  
>The general looked fondly at her. "I am afraid, Charlotte, but I need to talk with my guest. But maybe you can play with Leroy? He seems to be bored…"<em>

_His daughter frowned. "He's a boy, father," she said calmly. "I never play with boys."_

_"There's always a first time, darling," he said and stroked her golden hair. "Come one, Charlotte. Be nice and play with him. I know how much you like to play outside."_

_"Okay, father," she sighed and glared at Leroy. "Come on, boy. I don't like to wait."_

_Leroy was almost scared as he followed her and as she turned around without any warning, he stared at her in bewilderment. She glared at him, again. "I never knew that boys are scared that easily," she muttered. "My father is never afraid. But you are just a boy … what did I expect?"_

_"You are very rude," he said. "It's not nice to talk like that some minutes after the meeting."_

_"You'll live," she replied. "I bet that I would win if we would race…"_

_"It's not proper for a girl to race," he said. "Girls are supposed to be nice and pretty. They aren't supposed to be runners or fighters. That's man domain."_

_Her green eyes narrowed. "I can do all this girly stuff," she hissed, "but I don't need it. When I'm an adult, I will be in the military, just like my father."_

_"The military doesn't accept women," Leroy countered. "You need a new plan. But every girl has the same plan: marriage and children."_

_"When I'm an adult, the military will accept women," she said calmly. "Father told me that one of his friends tries to change the rules. So I can enlist when I'm old enough and I won't have to marry a snobbish and arrogant guy."_

_"Why should a girl enter the army?"_

_"Father says that I have eyes like an eagle. I bet I could be a sniper." She shrugged. "Well … do you play chess, Mr. Marriage-and-children?"_

_"I do," he said._

_"Great." She smiled. "I hope you don't mind when I take black."_

_"The woman always takes white!" he said._

_"Exactly my point," she replied. "I'm not in this girlish stuff and I don't care at all about what is proper and what is improper."_

_Despite their differences, they became friends, best friends. And suddenly Charlotte had a nickname, for the first time in her live. Leroy called her Jewel and claimed it was a changed abbreviation for her surname, Llewellyn. She laughed at that, but she was happy._

_But their happiness didn't last long enough to savour it._

* * *

><p><em>Leroy ran towards Fuhrer Llewellyn's office after he heard the shooting. He begged that Charlotte was fine since she had visited her father. He was a fast runner but not as fast as her. He reached the office and saw his best friend. She sat in the corner of the office while some soldiers flocked around her and tried to talk with her. On the floor lay her beloved father.<em>

_"Jewel…" Leroy kneeled down beside her. "Are you hurt? What … what happened?"_

_She sobbed and wrapped her arms around him before she buried her face in his chest. "It was an assassin, Leroy," she cried. "He … he shot … my father. I took a gun … and shot him too, but I just hit his shoulder. He … he escaped."_

_Leroy held her close while she cried. She loved her father and he had loved her too. He had even named the highest decoration after his daughter: The Charlotte-medal._

_Suddenly the door opened and an arrogant man entered. His name was Major General King Bradley and he smiled as his eye roamed across the room._

_Charlotte glared at him. She hated him, oh, how much she hated him! She stood up and looked at him in hostility. "Congratulations, Major General Bradley," she hissed. "Nice new office…"_

_Leroy stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She had been pretty as a girl, but as a young woman she had become drop-dead gorgeous. Her hair touched her waist and her green eyes held a fire and a burning determination._

* * *

><p><em>"You'll be too tired if you stay awake," Leroy said friendly and looked at the figure in front of him. It was his final year of training and he was very eager to get back to Lionnenburg, his and Jewel's hometown. Since many months he had a little etui with a beautiful ring in his pocket and he wanted to propose to her as soon as he would see her again. Leroy's reputation among his fellow cadets was good. He was already known as an intelligent and rational strategic. For his last year he had been stationed in Central City and he didn't know all his comrades.<em>

_The person turned around and he faced his one and only love. "I know, Leroy," Charlotte replied and smiled amused, "but I need to read this book until tomorrow."_

_He stared at her in disbelief. "You have followed your father's path? He got killed, Charlotte! You will get killed too!" he said and shook her. "How … how could you?"_

_"Bradley is already messing up everything my father worked for," she said calmly, "and I can't let that happen. I couldn't protect my father but I will protect my country."_

_He hugged her. "I missed you," he said calmly. "You didn't answer my letters."_

_"I am sorry for that," she sighed, "but last year I saw some action in the Western area. I wasn't in the mood to write long letters. I hope you didn't worry too much." She smiled slyly. "But knowing you, you were really busy with dating beautiful girls all around Amestris."_

_"No," he replied. "In my world exist just one beautiful girl, Jewel."_

_"Did you ever tell her?"_

_He shook his head. "No, but I will," he said amused._

_"You really should," she said. "And she is really that beautiful, Cadet Grumman?"_

_"She is more than beautiful," he grinned. "She is divine and I really hope that she will marry me one day despite she said that she doesn't like the classic plan for woman consisting of marriage and children. She is really someone special, a true tigress."_

_"Do I know her?" Charlotte asked and frowned a little bit. She wasn't jealous. No. She never was jealous. She was too strong to be jealous._

_"I think so," he said and took the ring from his pocket. "It would be a shame when you wouldn't know yourself, Charlotte Riza Llewellyn." He kneeled down. "I never did something like that before but according to all the books, I am supposed to kneel down," he muttered before he looked at her. "Charlotte – I love you despite the fact that you were a spoiled little brat then we met and that you always bet me at chess. Will you marry me and be my black queen until the end of our lives?"_

_She smiled and nodded. "Of course I will," she said and he put the sparkling ring at her finger._

* * *

><p>"You really proposed to your wife that way?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked disturbed. It was one of the calm days in the East. Edward Elric was far away and no serial killers were attacking. The colonel and his commanding officer, Leroy Grumman, were sitting in the General's office and had played chess. Leroy had won, as usually.<p>

And then suddenly they had talked about Grumman's past. And his past, present and future had the same name: Charlotte Llewellyn.

"Yes." Grumman smiled brightly. "She later told me that she thought about shooting me on the spot, but she didn't do it. And now we are married for many years. She supports me … and she mothered a beautiful daughter … and grandmothered an even more beautiful granddaughter."

"I would like to meet your wife one day," Roy said amused. "She has to be a remarkable woman."

"She is," the old man agreed gleefully. "And she has something for pestering our granddaughter about man, marriage and children. They are more than grandmother and granddaughter, they are something like best friends … not that I would mind it." He looked at the clock. "Well, I wonder where my wife is. She told me that she would be punctual this time … but she has to come the whole wide way from the West…"

"One second – you are married to Charlotte Llewellyn alias The Tigress of the West?" Roy stared at his commander in awe. "You have truly the best connections, sir."

"Tell me about it, boy," Grumman sighed. "My wife and me raised in the ranks like firework! We never had the chance to look back and to lead a normal life."

"Do you miss it?" Roy asked.

"No, we aren't allowed to whine about everything we lost. We gained so much along the years … and both our families were in the military," Grumman shrugged. "It's our blood … and our little granddaughter's blood too, I guess."

Eventually Roy left and as he crossed the yard, he nearly collided with his one and only aide, Riza Hawkeye, who accompanied an older woman with sharp green eyes and pale golden hair. The women looked very similar to each other – and they were arguing.

"I told you that there is no one!" Riza hissed while she ignored the fact that her commander stood right in front of her. "Really, I have no time for something like that, Lieutenant General."

"Didn't they tell you during your training that it's wrong to lie to higher-ranking officers?"

"Didn't they tell you during your seminar that you should mess with lower-ranking officers lives?" Riza replied.

"You have a point there, little bird," the other woman sighed.

"Hate to break you the news, but a hummingbird is much smaller than a hawk."

"It isn't like you to be that sarcastic," the stranger said worried. "Alright, Riza, what's going on? Did he upset you again? Did he try again to marry you with someone?"

"He was fine the past weeks," the first lieutenant said. "I just got not enough sleep last night."

"I knew that you had a boyfriend!"

"Grandmother!" Riza hissed. "You know exactly that a boyfriend isn't my goal. I didn't get enough sleep because I stayed until midnight in the office to catch up."

"How boring…" The older woman pouted. "When I was your age, I never got a decent sleep at night. Well, it was your grandfather's fault. He was too … passionate."

"Gran, there are things I never wanted to know," Riza sighed. "Alright, you'll find his office?"

"It isn't my first time in the East," the woman sighed. "And I'm not senile enough to forget where my one and only husband has his office. You worry too much about me, Riza." 

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed or put this story as a favourite.<br>I am really grateful for this featback.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?  
>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.<p>

* * *

><p>Roy stared at Havoc and raised an eyebrow. "The general wants to have a ball at his birthday? And everyone has to attend? With a partner?"<p>

"I heard it from Reb- Lieutenant Catalina. She works in Grumman's office and she overheard him talking about it with someone. And she is very reliable when it comes to parties," the blond smoker sighed. "And yes, according to her everyone has to attend with a partner. I heard that the new transfer from the South wants to ask Hawkeye…"

"He has a death wish," Roy muttered. "I mean … did you see him? His hair is ugly, his face is plain … no woman would ever go out with someone like him. And I bet that she has already a date."

"According to Reb- Lieutenant Catalina, the general mentioned something about 'getting a good date for our little hawk, Charlotte'. And that doesn't sound to me like Hawkeye having a boyfriend. And Reb- Lieutenant Catalina agreed with me in that point…"

"Havoc, stop right there," Roy sighed. "Everyone in HQ knows that you are going out with Reb- Lieutenant Catalina. And since I can't stand that woman, I have no intention to take her away from you. So you are allowed to call her Rebecca or Bec in my presence.  
>And it isn't your job to inform everyone about Hawkeye's private life. The guy from the South is very happy if she doesn't shoot him when he asks her. And I am very sure that she doesn't need any help to get a date when she wants to have a date. She is turning men down every day and she has just to say yes to someone who asks her."<p>

"Alright, chief," Havoc grinned. "Well, who will be your date? Someone who was my girl once?"

"I don't know, Havoc…" Roy shrugged. "Maybe I will ask the girl who works for Hughes…"

"Fuery already asked her and she said yes," his subordinate said. "Well… you could ask Hawkeye."

"Do you want me to get killed?"

"Well, I remember how you got the last one who had the nerve to ask her out in your presence got transferred to the South…" Havoc shrugged. "Some soldiers here think that you are a little bit jealous of every man who has the courage to ask her … because you can't do it…"

* * *

><p>"Alright," Grumman said and smiled lovingly at the woman in front of him. "You make Riza go shopping with you and Lieutenant Catalina. Maybe Lieutenant … Ross can go with you too since she and her unit are visiting East Cityand are still here when the ball takes place…"<p>

"And you are sure that this guy is in love with her?" his wife asked while she straightened the collar of her uniform. "I don't want my little girl heartbroken…"

"Some months ago he came and suggested the transfer of some random guy. I got the guy transferred and later I heard from Catalina that the transferred guy has asked Riza out … in front of Colonel Mustang…" Grumman shrugged. "C'mon, Jewel. Do me a favour and go shopping."

"One day you will kill me," she sighed. "But for now I will do you that little favour."

"I love you," he grinned.

"I know," she replied and left the office. 

* * *

><p>Riza sat in the mess hall surrounded with her co-workers and friends when her grandmother entered the room and smiled brightly at her as she sat down beside her. "Lieutenant, I need your assistance today," she said grinning. "And I will also need the help of Second Lieutenant Catalina and Second Lieutenant Ross…"<p>

"Lieutenant General," Riza saluted. "Nice to see you down here. I didn't expect it…"

"I'm full of surprises," her grandmother replied. "Well, we will meet in half an hour at my car. Eat and when go and get the other girls. It's an important mission only the four of us can perform."

"Alright, madam," Riza said but she became more and more suspicious because her grandmother was awfully jolly and cheerful. It wasn't like her, normally.

"You know the Lieutenant General personally, Hawkeye?" Havoc asked.

"Yes," Riza said. "She was one of my instructors during my time at the academy … and she tried to get me for her HQ inWestCityafter the Civil War because we liked each other. It's a little secret you could say since she is always very … careful."

She suddenly frowned as she heard some older soldiers talking and her mouth became thin.

"…looks like old Llewellyn is still Grumman's favourite toy," one of them said. "Do you think she knows about his little escapades? She never was one to be clueless … but she became old too."

"I don't think he could hide anything. She used to be a great sniper … we called her Eagle's Eye," another replied. "And she knows him better than anyone else. I guess she accepts it."

Riza stood and left before she got Maria and Rebecca and met her grandmother at the car.

"Good morning, General," Rebecca said brightly as she saluted. "Nice to see you again. Grandfather told me to say hello for him. He is sorry for missing the party next weekend."

"Good morning, Rebecca," the old woman said smiling. "And all of you are hereby ordered to call me Charlotte during this very important mission. Am I understood?"

Riza suddenly knew that her grandparents were in fact plotting her downfall.

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.  
>AvaEobane<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is dedicated to **hawkeyeflame1921**, an amazing writer whose review motivated me to write this chapter during my scholar internship. Thank you for your nice review … and who couldn't love Royai? It's the best pairing ever. (I hope I didn't hurt the feelings of any RoyEd-fangirls. I never have the intention to hurt someone.)  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad.<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Rebecca liked the old woman and soon enough they were gossiping while Riza drove through the city. Even before her grandmother told them that their mission was buying dresses for the ball, Riza had knew it. It was her grandparent's way to make her dressing up a little bit.<p>

"Alright, Riza," her grandmother grinned. "Let's get three nice dresses for the ball."

"Why a ball, grandmother?" Riza asked and frowned a little bit.

"Because I and your grandfather love to dance, honey," Charlotte said grinning.

"And this is not some new plot to hook me up with someone?" Riza raised her left eyebrow.

"Did we ever try to do something like that?" Charlotte's eyes widened.

"Yes," her granddaughter sighed. "Every time I visit you in West City, you try to set me up with the grandson of an old friend from your younger (and probably even wilder) days. So I guess that I have every right to be worried about your little party."

"I can only speak for myself, Riza, and I just came to celebrate my anniversary with Leroy … and to meet your commanding officer since he is Leroy's new chess buddy."Charlotteshrugged. "If someone is planning to set you up again, honey, it would be your grandfather. As far as I'm concerned, he wants some great-grandchildren before he dies."

"And why am I still surprised whenever I hear that?" Riza muttered.

* * *

><p>"Yuhu, Colonel Mustang!" Lieutenant General Leroy Grumman entered the office and grinned like a psycho killer which was perfectly normal for him. "I just came to inform you that I need an escort and that you will come with me. I need a new tuxedo and you're the happy person who will help me to find a new wife. Hummingbird hates my old one and I just can't torture her. My beautiful wife already captured three young ladies, so it's my turn to abduct three gentlemen. Havoc, you're also a part of my escort today. And Sergeant Brosh too. You can consider it as a unofficial mission."<p>

"Al…alright, sir!" Havoc saluted Leroy as the old man left the office again.

"We will meet my wonderful wife for lunch in a nice little restaurant where we eat since many years," Grumman told them as soon as they captured Brosh. "Let's go now."

They left Eastern Headquarters and drove into the city. They were very happy and they found their new tuxedos fast enough to be on time.

The nice little restaurant as Leroy had put it happened to be La Tour D'Argent and was specialised on Cretan cooking – and very exclusive and expensive.

"What the hell is Mustang doing here?" Rebecca hissed as soon as she saw him.

"He is invited," Charlotte explained as she waved towards the four men.

"Darling!" Leroy yelled as he saw her. "You are already here!"

"I'm always on time, love," she replied. "And who're your handsome companions, Leroy?"

"Colonel Roy Mustang, Second Lieutenant Jean Havoc and Sergeant Denny Brosh," her husband announced. "Boys, this is my beautiful wife, Lieutenant General Charlotte Llewellyn, she's from West City where she commands the Western Army … among other things." He bent down to kiss her tenderly. "All of you already know my granddaughter, I guess. Riza, be nice and say hello."

She raised her head and glared at him. "Hello," she muttered darkly. "Nice to see you here."

"Riza…!" her grandmother scolded. "Don't be so … unfriendly!"

"I am not 'unfriendly' as you put it, Gran. I am just…"

"…annoyed," Leroy grinned. "Did I ever tell you that you look exactly like Hummingbird when you get angry, Riza? Both of you look like furious goddesses … it's truly amazing!"

"Leroy…!" his wife hissed. "You're embarrassing her!"

"Sorry, Riza," he said. "I'll buy you a new necklace, alright?"

"She has more than enough jewellery!" Charlotte said. "She doesn't need another necklace! She needs more social life – and a man!"

"Grandmother!" Riza hissed. "Don't start it again!"

"Well, let's order something to eat," Rebecca said. "I am hungry and I guess I'm not alone."

They sat down and ordered their food.

"Listen, love, what do you think about this group?" Leroy asked innocently.

"I like them," Charlotte replied as she looked at him. "They're all nice…"

"So … what do you think about spending New Year's Eve with all of them together in West City? I heard that the firework would be exceptionally amazing this year…"

"It would be great!" she exclaimed. "All of you are invited – and I will totally ruin your lives if you don't visit me! It has been too long that I had guests! Riza, don't even dare to make up an excuse. In fact – I ORDER you all to visit me!"

Riza snorted. "Abusing your powers again, granny?"

"Don't make me come over, darling."

The young woman sighed and thought: "Downfall? I'm coming."

"Riza, you shouldn't look like that. Keep smiling," Rebecca said quietly. "It won't be that bad."

"And for the ball … all of you are our guests!" Leroy said and smiled brightly at them. "Let me have a look … yes, three girls and three boys."

"Oh, a coincidence," Riza muttered.

"I will be Maria's escort," Denny said as soon as Charlotte sent him her famous You-know-exactly-that-you-are-supposed-to-do-whatever-I-want-glare. "I hope you don't mind."

"Why should I?" his partner asked and seemed to be very flattered.

"Well, that leaves Riza and Colonel Useless," Rebecca smirked. "How fitting."

"What would be if Hawkeye or I would find another date?" Roy asked.

"Exactly my thought," Riza nodded and glared at her grandparents.

"Why should you even search another date when you already have a date?" Leroy asked.

"Both of you should be really busy nowadays … the Scar-affair is your job…" Charlotte grinned. "You really don't have the time for something like that."

'Why do I have the feeling that they set me up?' Riza asked herself. 'And why am I still surprised whenever something like this happened."

"Well, don't make me order you to come together," Leroy said. "We need a better image."

"I love your new necklace, Charlotte," Riza said calmly. "Didn't your father have a ring with a ruby like your pendant?"

"It's the same stone, honey," the older woman replied. "I couldn't wear the ring since the stone is huge and always got in the way when I was shooting, but now I can wear the ruby as a pendant."

"You look stunning, hummingbird," Leroy smiled.

"Thank you, sweetheart," she said and kissed his cheek.

Eventually their lunch was over and Riza decided to walk home since her flat was nearby.

"Lieutenant!" Roy called out and ran after her.

"Yes, sir?" she asked tired.

"I never knew that Grumman is your grandfather."

"Well, now you revealed the big secret."

"May I … may I walk you home?"

"It wouldn't be wise."

"Really?"

"Please don't tell me that you haven't already heard the rumours about us," she sighed.

"I heard them … but I never paid any attention."

"You should pay more attention, sir."

"Siring me again, Hawkeye? You haven't sired your grandparents as far as I remember…"

"I call them sir and madam in public."

"You can hardly call a restaurant a non-public place, Hawkeye! It's probably the most public place ever!" he laughed.

"Let me correct: I treat them as superiors at work," she said annoyed.

"So … this isn't work right now, Hawkeye."

"How revealing, sir," she muttered.

"Don't be like that," he replied, "and call me Roy."

"Sir…"

"Riiizzaaa…"

"Sir!"

* * *

><p>"Do you think it worked?" Charlotte asked as she turned around to look at her husband.<p>

"They are still children compared to us," Leroy replied, "but they will get it eventually."

"I hope so," she muttered as she leaned against his shoulder. "And we need to move fast. Riza isn't a fool or an idiot … I guess she already suspects that there is something fishy."

"She won't say anything because she can't know how far we already planned everything," he said calmly. "Well, we really need a new great love story in the military. It isn't romantic enough these days!"

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.  
>AvaEobane<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Riza cornered Rebecca during the lunch break and glared at her best friend. "Spill it," she said.<p>

Rebecca smiled at her and seemed to be very amused by the whole situation. "Sorry, but I am under strict orders to keep my mouth shut," she replied. "Three Lieutenant Generals, one Major General, one Lieutenant Colonel and one Major told me to stay silent about the whole affair. And I won't ruin my carrier about such a small thing. You're my best friend, Riza, but I won't tell you."

"They made it water-proof this time," Riza muttered and turned away. "Well, sorry for bringing this thing up. I just want to know what they are planning this time. Knowing them I will be married before I even know when I let my guard down."

"The good thing is that my grandfather sends some guys from the Southern Border since he can't make it. I heard that there are some really hot guys at this border…" Rebecca grinned. "Maybe you will find your own prince, little princess."

Riza just sighed and left again. _Alright …_ she thought. _Three Lieutenant Generals means that they even got Rebecca's grandfather involved. One Major General … good god, they even got Olivier! The Lieutenant Colonel is Hughes, that's for sure, and the Major … don't tell me that even Miles takes part in this game! Suddenly she smiled. But I have still a fair chance to make it out of this trouble without getting a scratch. They thought of everything … but they forgot someone even higher in rank than them._

She rushed through the hallways and nearly crashed into Roy who was coming from the other direction. His eyes showed that he was terrified – something she couldn't blame him for since she knew her grandparents and also the other participants of the whole mission.

"Sir, I got it," she said and looked up at him. "My grandparents are plotting something involving at least Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, Major Miles, Lieutenant General Catalina and Major General Armstrong."

"I know," he sighed. "I ran into Olivier and she was grinning. I asked her why she was in such a good mood and she told me that she and some other higher-ups aka your grandparents are plotting the end of my womanising days because it destroys the image of the military."

Riza nodded. "That explains how they got her to join their case…" she muttered. "I thought that Grandma maybe blackmailed her into participate in it … but that's an even better explanation."

"It's possible to blackmail Olivier Armstrong?" Roy asked impressed.

"If you were her commanding officer, yes," Riza sighed. "Well, I'll take care of everything. Even if they are Lieutenant Generals, I can still do something against it."

Roy looked at her. "Let me get this straight," he said. "Your family along with Hughes, Olivier and Miles are trying to hook you up and you really think that you can escape them? And regarding the circumstances, they are trying to hook you up with me. I find it really insulting that you are so desperate to escape it."

She sighed. "I also do it for you," she said. "You have no idea of how nosy my grandparents can be when it comes to hooking me up with someone. There is a reason why I always try to avoid any formal functions where they will be too. Once they tried to get me together with some young brigadier general from the North. It was … awkward and I have no intention to put myself in such a situation again. No, I will make two calls and I am sure that I know someone who isn't involved in this … thing. And this somebody owes me a big favour. I guess it's time to call it in."

"There would be another possibility to leave this battle field without any scratches," Roy said. "And it wouldn't even request a favour from an old friend. We could give them what they want to see. We can play a couple and they would be happy. And they would leave both of us alone."

"At least Olivier will notice it," Riza declined. "It's impossible."

"Maybe not…" Roy shrugged. "They will be happy and maybe they won't look close enough…"

She closed her eyes and a short chuckle escaped her. "Impossible," she stated. "I tried to imagine all of them clueless and inattentive and I failed. My grandmother is a former sniper … she will know. And she knows me far too good to fall for any act I can pull off. Nice idea, sir, but I can't fool her."

"It will be worth a try," he said and grabbed her arm. "And maybe your last resort also joined their case. Maybe they told him that it would be the best thing that ever happened to you…"

Riza dragged him all the way back to the office and took her phone. "Please connect me with the Southern Headquarter," she half-said-half-hissed into the receiver. "I need to talk urgently with General Hamilton."

Roy frowned at her, but decided to stay silent.

"Good morning, Peter," Riza said calmly. "I heard that you would visit the East next weekend…"

'Of course I will visit this party,' the man replied. 'Leroy and Charlotte are two of my oldest friends after all and I would never miss any party they throw. But why do you call me?'

"I need to call in the favour you owe me," she said. "They are plotting something and you are the only one I know and like who outranks all of them. Please, tell them that they have to stop whatever they are doing."

'Oh … I would love to, Riza, but … well … I already promised them my support.'

"You didn't."

'I did … Every one of us did. We thought that it would be the best thing for you. You aren't getting any younger, Riza, and it's time for you to settle down. Even the other girls are married or at least engaged by now. You can't miss out all the fun in your life, little hawk.'

"All … all of you?" Riza paled. "How can all of you betray me like that?"

'We didn't betray you … we just think that it would be better for you to be married and to have a family. The life of a soldier is dangerous and all of us can be killed every day. All of us know the constant danger of death above our heads … but when you get married despite it, you prove that you accept that fact as a part of your life but that you don't let it dominate your life,' General Hamilton said. 'And don't worry, Riza, we are no fools. We know exactly what we are doing. We won't ruin your life or your carrier.'

"I still hate all of you for it," Riza hissed. "I thought I made my point clear some years ago: I don't want any of you to mess around with my life. I don't have another chance to make the things right."

'But you should have known that we would never let go of you that easily,' he replied. 'Come on, Riza. Leroy promised me that he chose the right one for you.'

"He chose my commanding officer, Uncle," she said calmly. "You are in the bureau which works against every kind of fraternisation. Shouldn't you do something against it?"

'He mentioned it but I don't think that there will be any problems,' he said relaxed. 'I mean … look around. Lieutenant Ross and Sergeant Brosh are a couple … Rebecca Catalina and Jean Havoc … Sheska Baker and Kain Fuery … hell, even Major General Armstrong and Major Miles are married by now. Why should I go on and take the little bit of happiness you found away from you?' he asked. 'I am not that cruel, Riza.'

"Not even when I ask you to pull some strings to make the whole thing illegal?" she asked.

'Riza, the war is over since 1909. Get over it. You can't turn back the time in order to make a different choice. Live on. It's what your father would have wished.'

"Why do you have to bring up my father when I am just asking you for such a little thing?"

'Because he was as stubborn as you,' he replied. 'It took me eight weeks to make him going out with your mother.'

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.  
>AvaEobane<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang was working in his office while his stuff (including Riza) was eating in the mess hall. He was signing another important document as the door opened and a woman entered. one look in her face – and Roy knew two things for sure. First of all: he was in trouble and second to that: the woman was related to Riza. She wore the blue uniform, but her black coat hid her shoulders and her epaulettes where her rank would be shown.<p>

She crossed the room and smiled at him. "Colonel Mustang!" she said.

"Ehm … who are you?" he asked.

"Major General Kay Hamilton," she replied. "I am a part of the official Southern crew. It's really nice to meet you, Colonel."

He snapped into attention which she waved away with a sigh.

"Madam!" he exclaimed. "I am truly sorry for disrespecting you!"

"I'll live," she said amused. "So … you're little Riza's boss? Is she giving you a hard time?"

"No … she is very nice and diligent," he said and tried to avoid her eyes.

"I thought so." She sat down and leaned back. "Well, she is a very nice girl and everyone loves her." She glared at him. "If you ever dare to hurt her, I will you very slowly and very painfully. I will probably roast you alive. Am I understood, Flame Alchemist?"

"One question," he said while he paled. "As you know I am the Flame Alchemist. To roast me alive could be very difficult because it's my field of experience, Madam."

"It won't be very difficult for me," she grinned. "I am the Golden Lightening Star Alchemist. The one who works with energy."

"I heard of you before."

"I hoped so," she said amused.

"Is there a special reason for you to visit me?" he asked while he stared at her. She was beautiful but her look lacked a certain charm. She was so perfect. Long red hair flooded all over her shoulders and framed a pearly-pale face with huge green eyes. Her eyes were the most beautiful thing about her. They were deep and soul-searching, contradicting her seemingly too perfect appearance. They were … natural, human.

The perfect woman nodded. "Rize needs a man…"

"You are also a part of Grumman's plan, Madam?" Roy asked, shocked.

"Not exactly…" Kay sighed. "I have my own reasons to finish her single-life. I am honour-bound since I promised my uncle that I would make sure that Rize will marry a good man."

"Should I feel honoured?"

"You should confess to her, Mustang!" she hissed. "According to my informants, you are in love with her since your time at the academy! So be a man, go on and confess to her before I make it an order! In Truth's name, are you really such a fool, Colonel? Tell her!"

"To get shot? I don't have a death wish!"

"She already followed you into hell – if she wouldn't feel the same, she would have left long ago!"

"Why are you screaming at me?"

"Because I hate men like you!" she hissed. "Have you any idea of how much it will hurt you if Rize dies before you take the chance to confess to her? I saw it, more than once. It will kill you, I can promise that. You will suffer and you will blame yourself. And normally I wouldn't care about it at all because I generally dislike arrogant, self-righteous men like you, but sadly … sadly I got responsible for all the state alchemists three weeks ago. And Bradley said that I am responsible for you as well … that means that they will blame me if you decide to kill yourself. And I have no intention to face a military tribunal again. It wasn't the best time of my life."

"Did you just call me arrogant and self-righteous, Major General?" Roy asked.

She nodded. "I think so," she grinned. "Well, Rize prefers white roses and red lilies over red roses and white lilies. You should keep that in mind. She loves chocolate and dancing – but she would try to deny it if you would ever ask her. And … she got nearly angry as someone gave her red roses because she dislikes them … like I do." She glared at him. "For her sake – don't be such a moron, Mustang. Tell her – or you will regret it sooner or later."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure that Kay won't kill him?" Leroy asked his wife.<p>

"She will control herself," Charlotte grinned and closed her book. "Well, let's hope that Bradley and Hakuro stay at home. I still dislike them."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Let's go home, hummingbird."

"I'm tired too…"

He hugged her from behind and kissed her neck. "That's a shame," he said. "I had something more in mind than just sleeping until tomorrow…"

She turned around and kissed his nose. "So?"

"Yeah … you know … I really, really love you, hummingbird…"

"Sweet talk won't get me into your bed, Leroy."

"You want to sleep on the couch?"

"No…" She laughed. "It's alright with me but I like to tease you."

"I thought you were tired, oh my dearest wife…"

"Not tired enough to decline such a challenge," she replied plainly.

"That's my girl," he chuckled.

"I am trying to work here," Rebecca interrupted. "No insubordination intended, Lieutenant Generals Llewellyn and Grumman, but … get a room."

"And you go home and sleep with your boyfriend, Rebecca!" Leroy said amused.

She blushed until her face was crimson. "SIR!"

"Ah, c'mon, girl," Charlotte said grinning. "He is very handsome…"

"MADAM!"

"Ah … Rebecca, don't take her too serious," Leroy laughed. "See you tomorrow – if you don't sleep in…"

She just glared at his back as he left.

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.  
>AvaEobane<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Roy was going home as he saw Riza leaving some office with important looking files. He stopped and raised an eyebrow. "Please don't tell me that I have more work," he begged.<p>

"No," she replied. "The General asked me to get those for him and since I haven't seen him since New Year's Eve, I got them. I will bring them upstairs and probably I will help him with them. He isn't very fond of paperwork but he has to do it."

"Harassing good old Peter again, Rize-darling?" a man asked and grinned at her. He resembled Maes Hughes and had a strong Western accent. He wore a captain's uniform and before Riza knew, he hugged her and her feet left the ground. "You know how much he hates everything except alchemy and his daughters. You can't make him work on such a beautiful day."

"Could you please let go of me?" Riza asked while she nearly dropped the files.

"You didn't say hello when you saw me today at lunch, sweetie, so I have to punish you for disrespecting your superiors dignity again, Rize," the stranger said.

"It's just one rank, Martin," she said, "and you were among your friends. It wouldn't have been right to interrupt you when you talk to them."

"I was sitting there with Ly-Ly, Rena, Buc and good old Charles. They are your friends too…" he pouted. "Ly-Ly was really unhappy and feels unloved again."

"She always feels unloved when I don't listen to her nonstop. Last time she nearly killed me because I fell asleep while she was ranting about the bad food in the West," Riza sighed while she got back on her feet. "I will talk with her … later…"

"And this handsome guy has to be your commander," the man with the first name Martin said and looked at Roy. "Well, Kay told me that he is short … but this short?"

For the first time Roy understood how Edward felt all the time. "I am not short," he said.

"If I compare you to Kay or Peter, you are," Martin said calmly. "But Rize isn't very tall either, so it fits. My commander has really a talent to find people who look great together. But I can't stay to gossip about unimportant things since I have a date with my wife tonight…"

Riza smiled. "Say Lynn that I said hello," she said and nodded at him. "I need to talk with your father-in-law about his budget for this year. He requested more money again…"

"Well, he is expecting grandchildren soon…" Martin shrugged. "Didn't Kay tell you that I am going to be a father soon? Don't worry, Rize, I will write you a long letter every second day as soon as my child is born. You may live far away from all of us, but you will be informed."

Riza looked like her worst nightmare had just come true. "That … that's fine, Martin," she stated weakly. "But now I really have to leave. I see you and the others later."

"Serena said that she would do the cooking tonight. So don't worry. She can cook as you know…"

"She will cook something Xingese I guess…"

Martin chuckled. "It's not my fault that she read that the Xingese cooking is much healthier than the amestrian cuisine," he said. "And don't blame me for buying her some books about it."

"Why should I blame you?" Riza turned around and raised an eyebrow. "I thought we agreed on blaming Kay for everything what will ever happen since she always finds an excuse?"

"Well, I forgot our agreement," the captain laughed. "But from now on I will blame her!"

Roy followed him as he left. "You know my aide?" he stated the obvious.

"Yeah, Rize is my wife's cousin and I met her during a special sniper training in the West," Martin said and extended his hand. "Oh, she didn't tell you my name. I am Captain Martin Force."

"Roy Mustang."

"I know, Kay already told us about you," the other man said. "I hope she wasn't too … aggressive. She mainly deal with people who know her since the academy or even longer … so she sometimes loses the feeling for talking to other people."

"It's fine," Roy said. "Well, you work in the Western HQ?"

"Yeah," Martin nodded. "It's easy to work there. We don't have much trouble. Okay, the war with Creta is getting on my nerves but that's all. The West is a calm area … that's why Llewellyn can leave her region for eight weeks without any trouble. And she even brought a huge part of her most trusted subordinates. Look around and you will meet Brigadier General Bendix Hughes … both Lieutenant Colonels Tempest … even Lynn could leave her post in the Western Military Hospital for some weeks. It's really easy to work there…"

Roy paled. "Did you just say Tempest?" he asked and his voice trembled. "You don't mean Jade and Phil Tempest, do you?"

"Do you know any other Tempests?" Martin asked. "Of course I mean them! They are friends of mine and we had some good days together during the last vacation."

* * *

><p>Brigadier General Bendix Hughes was probably the only soldier from the West who really knew his commander. He knew that Charlotte was still suffering from the loss of her daughter, but she didn't seem to show any pain about it. But Bendix could see behind her jolly mask. He saw the sad and bitter woman the old lady had become over the years.<p>

He was her second-in-command and as she had asked him to be her escort during the journey to East City, he had known that she still suffered. She had never been strong enough to visit her daughter's grave because she never forgave herself for opposing Elizabeth's marriage. Bendix knew. He knew everything because he paid attention. And he knew the reason why Charlotte wanted to see her granddaughter married. The old lady was afraid of losing Riza the same way she already lost Elizabeth. SoCharlotte encouraged every man who tried to court Riza.

Bendix admired and adored his commander – because she was just human and sometimes weak.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for getting the files for me."<p>

Riza just nodded and lay them down on a desk before she turned to face her father's best friend. General Peter Hamilton was good-looking and exotic with his Cretan appearance. He wore his uniform always casual and sometimes he seemed like a boy who wore his father's uniform.

"You don't look well, Riza," the man said calmly and looked at her. "I can see your very bone…"

"I am fine," she claimed and sat down. "Really, you have no need to worry about me."

"Don't lie that way, Rize," he said and raised an eyebrow. "Your father asked me to take care of me when you were six years old and I intend to stay true to my word and to protect you. Alright … should I guess? I am great at guessing what's wrong with women…" He closed his eyes and hummed a Cretan song. "Well, you look like someone who is really, really lovesick. Am I right?"

Riza's face fell as she stared at him. "How do you know, Uncle Peter?" she asked.

"I have four daughters and all of them were lovesick during their lives," he shrugged. "And I know you far better than most people know you. I can see it in your eyes … and I watched you today. You weren't yourself, Riza. I know that your head hurts and that you had difficulties with your concentration today. You didn't work as diligent as usual and you ignored some of your best friends today. There is no light in your eyes and you lost all your joy. And you didn't eat anything today. You gave your meal to your red-haired comrade, didn't you?"

Riza just looked at him and didn't say anything.

"Last time I saw you, you were full of spirit and optimism. But today you seemed depressed," he sighed. "That's not like you, Riza. You never allowed anything to control your life."

She shook her head. "It hurts so much," she said quietly. "It nearly kills me. I have to see him every day and he has no idea how much I care for him…"

"Men in this age are idiots," her uncle said and gave her a cup of tea. "And I have to know it since I used to be in my twenties … even when it's years ago … Well, you shouldn't stay quiet about something like that. Kay used to stay quiet about it and she ended up in hospital because she got really depressed. Serena got aggressive and nearly destroyed a whole village in her rage. Lynn just cried for weeks and I am still surprised that she didn't dehydrate during this phase. And you know what happened with Nerissa. She lost it and got killed because we couldn't stop her any other way. It still hurts to think of her."

Riza nodded as she took a sip from her tea. "It's still Earl Grey, isn't it?" she asked quietly.

He smiled gently at her. "Of course," he said. "And now tell me why you became that depressed."

"Alright … he dates nearly everything in a skirt … but he never looks at me. I just get compliments on how thankful he is for my work … or how great the coffee is…" she shrugged. "It is so hurtful when everyone gets compliments while I never hear anything nice. And everyone knows why he comes late to work nearly every day. It … it is insulting… and I always do the work. I feel like … like a dumb blonde who doesn't know how to have an own opinion…"

"I know, I know…" he leaned forward and gave her a handkerchief. "But I trust you to keep your pride and to trust me, Riza. I know that the last person who asked for your trust betrayed you … but I won't betray you. I know how much you suffered over the years…"

She looked at him. "You suffered at least the same amount of time," she said calmly. "No … you suffered much longer than I will ever be in pain…"

"You should learn to trust everyone who loves you, Riza," he said. "We weren't there after Berthold's death … because Reine … she … you know…"

She nodded. "I know."

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang looked dashing as ever as he left his car and made his way to Riza's door. In his hand was a bouquet of beautiful flowers – red lilies and white roses. He had asked the florist which meanings the flowers had and he had been amused. White roses meant secret love while red lilies had the meaning: 'Together until the end' and 'Eternal love'. He smiled as he knocked.<p>

The door was opened and a man appeared in the doorway. He was taller thanRoyand looked as striking as the colonel. The stranger had brown hair and green eyes which sparkled and embodied joy and love for everyone. His features were sharp and his nose was hawk-like. He wore black pants and a white shirt over a red t-shirt. In his hand was a glass of wine and his smile was friendly as he leaned against the doorframe and looked down atRoy. "I guess you want to see Rize," he said. "Kay told me that someone would come to see our girl."

Behind him woman appeared. The second stranger looked like a younger and paler version of Kay Hamilton and was as attractive as the female Major General. She wore green t-shirt whit white trousers. She also had a glass of wine in his hand and her smile was as bright and friendly as the man's smile. "My, my," she said amused. "Our little girl is really a magnet for handsome man. Colonel Mustang, I assume. Come in and take a glass of wine with us. Rize and Dad are still out and told us to stay here and to be polite to everyone who comes."

Roy looked at them. "May I ask who you are?" he asked.

"Major Helena Hamilton-Force," the woman said and pushed her silver hair back behind her ears. She had violet eyes and they were as beautiful as Kay's green ones. "But everyone calls me Lynn. Kay says that it's more elegant and more impressive…"

"And I am Major Charles Mayer. I don't think that you ever heard of me. I keep low profile and do mostly undercover-jobs because … well, people tend to forget me as soon as I left a room."

"Kay never forgets you," Lynn grinned. "Well, Flame, come in. Riza will be home soon and until then I will take care of the flowers. They are beautiful – but are you aware of the meaning?"

"Of course," Roy said as he gave her the bouquet. "Thank you very much, Major."

"I wonder where the general stays," Charles said and frowned as they went back to the living room where Riza had a fireplace in which a fire sung its songs. On the table stood a bottle of Cretan wine and as soon as she entered the room, Black Hayate was running towards Lynn who bent down and picked him up before she placed him on her lap as she sat down. "Good boy," she said and smiled.

"You are good with dogs," Roy stated.

"I had a dog called White Hayate when I was younger," she said. "Rize and I were always playing with it and my mother hated him. One day he was gone. We never knew where."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.  
>AvaEobane<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>"Dad is coming home," Lynn said and lifted her head. The last three hours they had been talking about nearly everything but now, Lynn's attention drifted away.<p>

Charles sighed and a slight frown appeared on his forehead. "He is late."

"That means that there were troubles…"

"I think so too."

Roy stared at them. "You are very close, aren't you?"

Lynn shrugged. "He is my brother-in-law and Kay and I were always close," she stated but Roy knew that there was something more. Something she wouldn't stay as long as she didn't know him like she knew the other members of their circle.

"Alright," he said.

A red-haired man, a male version of Kay came in. He carried Riza like a doll and sighed.

"You drugged her," Lynn said as soon as she looked at them and added an unspoken **again**.

"Did I really become this obvious?" he asked and looked down at the floor.

"I know you since I was born," the silver-haired woman said. "Was there a special reason?"

"She didn't sleep properly since Jewel came to East City."

"Alright," Charles sighed and got up. "Kay won't know anything."

"Thank you, Charles. I owe you another favour, I guess. I will think of it before your birthday."

"Which stuff did you give her that she didn't taste it?" Roy asked.

"The same pills Kay always uses," the man said. "Charles, Lynn – could you carry her upstairs?"

"Of course," Lynn said and looked at Charles. "C'mon."

They took Riza's limp form and carried her away.

Roy cleared his throat. "Drugging a comrade isn't good," he stated.

"It was for her own good," the stranger said as he extended his hand. "Peter Victor Hamilton, I am Riza's uncle."

"Roy Mustang, I am her superior."

"She mentioned you lately."

"I hope she also mentioned some of the good stories."

"I like your sense of humour," Peter stated.

"Thank you, Sir."

"No need to be that formal. Whiskey?"

"No, I had already some glasses of wine."

"Lynn and Charles almost never share their wine," Peter stated. "They seem to like you…"

"They are very nice."

Peter nodded. "Well, I missed the East. It's nice down here. I should come to visit Riza more frequently – or transfer her under my command."

"I wouldn't like that…" Roy muttered.

* * *

><p>In a bar, somewhere in East City, a small group of soldiers were sitting in a corner and talking.<p>

The other guests avoided them carefully because the huge man with the arm made of automail looked very dangerous. The girl who sat at his side was toying with the automail and didn't seem bothered by it at all. She wasn't talking but she was smiling at him all the time.

"Alright," the older of the two black haired, both glasses wearing men said. "We came together to plan our newest trial to bring them together. Any new suggestions?"

"I still like Hakon's idea, Maes," the red-haired woman said. "To build a cage with alchemy and to change the arrangement of atoms to make it impossible for Flame to escape … that is a great idea, no one can deny this! They would have to sit down and to talk it out."

"Thank you, Kay," the man with the automail said. "But it would be difficult."

"And it would be nothing we never tried before," Maes sighed. "We already used this trick on Phil and Melissa. Roy surely heard of it and he will be very, very careful."

"Drug them both and tie them together into a dark room?" the silent woman suggested.

"We used it already," Kay sighed. "It was how we brought Martin and Lynn together … you still remember the great times back in our youth?"

"I always knew that it was you!" the second man with glasses exclaimed. "You really drugged us?"

"Of course," Maes said. "Did you really think that Kay or I would have watched you dancing around each other until I-don't-know-when, Martin? Really, you should have a little more trust in our awesome matchmaker-skills!"

"You are doing it again," the calm woman said.

"What I am doing again, Serena?" Maes asked.

"You are laughing like the villain in one of these stupid horror-movies," she said and glared at him before she continued: "It freaks me out."

The man with the automail raised his metal limb. "Freak my girlfriend out and I kill you!" he said.

She smiled gently at him. "He won't do it again," she said calmly. "No need to get this angry, Hakon, everything is fine."

"Really, Buccaneer, you always listen to her," Maes grinned. "Why?"

"She outranks me," the huge man said. "And she would kill me if I wouldn't."

* * *

><p>Charlotte Llewellyn enjoyed the warm sunlight while she was in the gym to do her morning-work-out. While she stretched her long legs, she thought about their plan. The main problem was to make Riza confess her feelings – but the old lady was pretty sure that her old friend Peter would help them. He knew Riza well, better than most people and he could 'friendly suggest' that she should go on and confess. If this wouldn't work,Charlottewould abuse her powers once more and order them to confess. It wouldn't be the first time …<p>

The door slammed open and Olivier rushed in. She wore sport clothes and had left her sword in the office – or somewhere else, most likely in someone's chest or Miles' capable hands.

"Liv," Charlotte said as she gracefully got up from the floor. She was taller than the Ice Queen who had been her subordinate once and much calmer.

"Jewel." Olivier saluted. "Long time no see."

"It has been too long that you visited me," Charlotte agreed.

"And now you use your skills to help Mustang? What's about me? Wasn't **I** your most trusted and most loyal subordinate so many years ago?" Olivier complained.

Charlotte frowned. "You need my help to get a man, Liv? That's new. Who is the one you want?"

"You already know him."

"Buccaneer?"

"Mermaid would kill me for even thinking about it," Olivier said. "Try again."

The old lady sighed. "Why is everyone falling for a subordinate nowadays?" she asked. "Have you any idea of how much trouble it is for us to find a way around the damn law?"

"I am sorry for troubling you again, Jewel," Olivier said.

"It's not only you! Golden fell for Mayer – alright, that was when they were thirteen but we had still trouble with allowing this relationship. Silver fell also for someone she knew all along … if Miss Tempest falls for Ben, I will resign from the military to become a professional matchmaker since this is everything I do during my workday anyhow!" Charlotte complained. "Have you any idea of how difficult it is to find a possibility to exempt someone from the frat law?"

"But General Hamilton is the one who holds the power about this law!" Olivier muttered.

"I know … but Peter has more to do than to find ways around this law," Charlotte sighed. "But I have to say that he is really good in finding this ways. Well … I can help you but just because I like you … and because you worked well when you was still my subordinate. How's Briggs anyway?"

"Boring as hell," Olivier sighed. "I mean, Western HQ can't be more boring than Briggs. I mean, you can't even trust Drachma to attack twice per week. Most of the time I walk around and have nothing to do because my staff works hard enough and I cannot tell them to slow down."

"I told you that you would regret leaving the West," Charlotte said. "I am also bored but I can visit the opera at least. You can just read … or paint."

"But since you help me, I will have someone to talk to soon," Olivier said as she dragged the old woman out the room. "Okay, tell me what I have to do. You know that I trust you more than I trust my own mother, Llewellyn so … don't disappoint me."

Charlotteput her hair back up and smiled at her former pupil. "First of all, start to act your age, Olivier," she ordered. "You are no grumpy child anymore, Liv. Act like a lady. My, my, you had a good education but you always behave like a soldier. First lesson: Even men who are soldiers do not like women who behave like soldiers. They want nice girls."

The female major general nodded. "Alright," she said before she froze. "Does that mean that I need a dress or something like that? I didn't wear a dress since … uff … my grandfather's funeral! I don't have a dress and … and I have no idea which kind of dress would work with my body!"

"That's why I will help you, Liv," Charlotte said smiling. "Let me change and we will go into town together. God, I think you are growing up on my. But don't worry, I always were able to make the things work like I want them to be. Alright, Olivier, say goodbye to your ugly all clothes. As soon as I am finished, you will be happy in both worlds."

Olivier smiled at the old woman who was maybe the greatest person she had ever known. The old lady had the same background as Olivier. Charlotte had been born into a wealthy family and she had been prepared to be a lady from her early childhood because her mother had wanted her to marry young and to become a perfect wife. Charlotte's father had seen more in his only child. He had seen her strength and her stubborn pride. And he had been wise enough to show her things her mother didn't agree on. Charlotte had been smart and polite, strong and pretty. She could look great in a dress and she could dance, but she was also a capable commander and no one had ever dared to doubt her orders. She was born into two worlds and she could live with it like no other woman. She knew that Olivier wasn't raised the same way she had been brought up. Olivier had lived the life without worries too long even if she hadn't felt comfortable. Olivier had been a warrior in a princess' life.

"My grandfather always said that I should have been your daughter," Olivier said. "It would have been better for me, he used to say."

Charlotte laughed darkly. "Believe me, I am the worst mother in the whole world," she said while she thought of the last time she had seen her daughter. Leroy hadn't yelled at Elizabeth. It had been Charlotte who had lost the nerves and who had said things she never wanted to say.

* * *

><p>Roy was walking around in HQ as he suddenly froze. There were two soldiers walking, side by side, never looking at each other … but they seemed to be bond to each other deep down in their souls. The woman was smaller than the man and her dark brown hair fell down to her slim waist. It was shiny and some blue and green highlights shimmered in the sunlight. Her uniform was stainless and like new. Her partner was tall and his hair was golden, in the same way Riza's or Charlotte's hair was golden. It shone and embodied perfection. Roy didn't know why, but he was bothered. They seemed happy as they walked down the hallway and they carried themselves with a hint of pride and superiority. They knew that they were perfect.<p>

The poor colonel was still staring at them as another soldier came from another hallway and hit him on the shoulder. Roy turned around and his glare became a smile. "Phil," he said amused.

"Long time no see, big cousin," the other soldier said. "We missed you on New Year's Eve, Roy. Mother was thinking about visiting you but I told her that you had paperwork to do."

"Thanks for covering for me," Roy sighed. "Well, how's your mother, Phil?"

"Not so happy … she fell ill last winter and neither Jade nor I could visit her," the slightly taller man sighed. He had muscles and seemed very healthy. His face betrayed his relation to Roy and his messy hair had a single red highlight across his forehead.

"I will write her a letter," Roy sighed. "And now … how is my dearest female cousin?"

"Chelsea is in Lutetia and the last thing I heard was that she is very busy with flirting…"

"I didn't mean Chelsea." Roy shuddered. "I can't stand her. I meant your very own sister."

"Jade? Well … she grew up on me. She works in the military, like you and me, and she found a nice guy. I wouldn't be surprised if she would be married soon," Phil grinned. "I guess you wouldn't recognise her. She has long hair now and she doesn't wear baggy clothes any longer. If she wouldn't be my big sister, I would probably say that she became totally hot over the years."

"Jade … my little Jade has a boyfriend?" Roy looked taken aback. "Last time I checked she still thought that boys are stupid! How could she grow up that fast? Isn't she like fifteen or so?"

"She is twenty-four, Roy. We are just two years younger than you," Phil smiled. "And they are really happy … but did I tell you that I have also a girlfriend?"

"No…"

"Well, her name is Melissa," he started, "and she is really wonderful! She is an artist and I met her when I was buying a birthday present for my mother! She is beautiful and I plan on marrying her! –Roy? Are you okay? You look really pale and … I don't now … bloodthirsty?"

* * *

><p>Riza was working on a report as Roy appeared in front of her. "Lieutenant, how old am I?"<p>

She stared at him. "Sir?"

"I forgot my age…"

"You are twenty-six, sir," she said. "Is there a reason why you forgot your age?"

He shook his head. "That would mean that Jade is really twenty-four…" he muttered. "It's not fair! How can she do that to me?"

Riza sighed. "Sir, I hate to break you the news but the world isn't fair," she said.

"Both of my favourite family members are in love…" he said darkly. "And my cousin wants to marry her … he has to be insane! And she isn't better. They are military. They can be killed."

She glared at him. "There is no reason for you to judge this way!" she hissed. "All of my cousins are in the military and they are also married or at least in a relationship. They are happy. They know the risks … but – frankly – sometime you have to risk something if you want to achieve a goal. You should keep that in mind, sir."

He looked at her. "Is there something bothering you, Hawkeye?" he asked.

She stared at him. "It is my job to tell you off whenever you insult officers with a higher rank than me," she said. "And your cousins are lieutenant colonels, sir. And my own family consist of two majors, one major general, two lieutenant generals and one general. I am sorry."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

AvaEobane


	8. Chapter 8

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Olivier envied Kay as she saw the slightly younger woman in the mall. Red hair flooded over pale shoulders which were exposed while the back was covered. An ugly red scar on Kay's left shoulder marred the otherwise perfect appearance of the red-haired woman. Her movements were full of elegance and grace. She was the embodiment of perfection, gentleness and beauty. Olivier hated her with passion. How could a lowly Hamilton-girl dare to be that beautiful? And how could she dare to be that friendly to everyone? Olivier never understood her Southern equal. Hamilton and Armstrong had been rivals for decades. Only Olivier's grandfather Royce had been friends with a Hamilton. Olivier loved her grandfather but she asked herself if he had felt the same way she felt now. Kay Hamilton was the embodiment of everything Olivier wanted to be so badly. She was strong but still feminine and loved by everyone.<p>

"She had a good teacher," Charlotte said while she looked at her former pupil. "Don't envy her. She paid a high price for everything she has right now. Come on, Liv. It's time for my magic." She took Olivier's upper arm and dragged the younger woman away. "You could be so beautiful if you would stop to wear these ugly clothes, Liv!" she scolded.

"It's my uniform, Jewel," the blonde replied.

"I know – but there is no reason to look that pale in it!" Charlotte sighed. "Did you ever see my aide? Lieutenant Colonel Tempest is always beautiful – even when she wears her uniform. It's because of her inner flame. This woman should be your idol, Liv. Jade is the embodiment of subtle beauty and she will always being more beautiful than Kay in my eyes because she's stronger and more … how can I say it? … serene."

"And since when am I known for my serenity, Charlotte? You have known me since I was a little girl. You know how I am. You know me better than most people. I will never pass as a perfect wife or as a perfect daughter," Olivier said. "I will always be plain and everyone will make fun of me behind my back. You know that my self-confidence is really low, Jewel…"

"That's why I will help you," the old lady said as she dragged her into a beautiful boutique. "Well, I am sure that you will be beautiful as soon as I am done. We should try a red dress made of silk. It would be interesting to see the contrast between your dress and your skin…"

Olivier felt like a little girl again but she didn't care. Charlotte was her godmother after all and she never doubted the old woman. She knew how much her former superior suffered from the loss of her daughter Elizabeth but she also knew how much Charlotte loved her granddaughter. And there was no way in hell that the Tigress of the West would ever lose her cool when it came to dresses. She was well-known for having the most beautiful dress during every event. Even the First Lady hadn't a dress as beautiful as the female general's. And since Olivier would trust her godmother with everything she had (even her life), she also trusted her when it came to dresses.

"Red?" the younger woman asked interested while she took the dress Charlotte held out to her. The silk was smooth and Olivier asked herself when she had worn a dress for the last time.

"At your grandfather's funeral," Charlotte said and looked away. "I helped you to choose it because you weren't sure about it at all. It was beautiful … maybe my best work so far… Royce would have been so proud to see you in that dress … you looked so beautiful…"

Olivier smiled a little bit. Her grandfather had been Charlotte's godfather and as far as she knew, they had been very close. Close enough to make it natural for Charlotte to take Olivier as her very own subordinate as soon as the heir of the Armstrong-family had left the academy. "I can remember how much you cried when he died," she said and looked at her godmother. Auntie Charlotte had been the only one who really understood Little-Liv – despite Royce.

"I didn't cry," Charlotte said. "I had something in my eyes during the funeral."

Olivier raised an eyebrow. "Of course," she said amused before she went to change into the dress. As soon as she looked into the mirror, she was amazed. The woman in the mirror was a true lady. She was beautiful and really perfect. Charlotte looked at her and smiled before she took a brush from her bag and started to change Olivier's hairstyle. As soon as she was finished, the Northern Wall of Briggs looked like a very beautiful woman with amazing golden hair and gorgeous blue eyes.

Charlotte was content and grinned at her former protégé. "What do you think, Liv?" she asked. "Am I forgiven for all my comments during the time you worked for me since I put you into such a beautiful dress? I think that you look like you are supposed to look."

"No need to be that smug, dearest godmother!" Olivier said amused. "You worked well but I am used to it since you were always good in making me look beautiful. And I feel … comfortable in this dress. I don't feel like I am your doll…"

"And you never were my doll, Liv," Charlotte said amused. "C'mon, I am hungry and I have another meeting with General Hamilton later this evening."

* * *

><p>General Peter Hamilton was well-known as a calm and relaxed man who loved dogs and kids. And since his wife died in Ishbal, many women would kill to be the new Mrs Hamilton. But Peter never had had the intention to marry again. He preferred to take care of his little family and he also liked to read books about alchemy and to drink tea, Earl Grey to be exact. He also loved to visit his niece and he liked the idea of her marriage with a good-looking man. In the South, Peter was infamous for plotting marriages and weddings but no one knew that better than his youngest daughter Serena who worked at Briggs. She knew her father and she knew how much he loved to mess around in Riza's life. So she always tried to hold him back. It was hopeless.<p>

So Serena was helpless when she joined her father and his old friend Charlotte for dinner and they started to extend their "Greatest Plan in History".

"Olivier and Miles aren't married by now?" Peter frowned slightly as he stared at his soup. "She filed in an exemption from the fraternisation laws half a year ago," he continued. "I had no trouble to put them on the list but I was sure that they would already be married by now…"

"Peter, Olivier isn't sure if he loves her too. You are a man, you should try to get this information," Charlotte looked at him.

"And get killed?" Peter smirked at her. "Sorry, Jewel, but I don't have a death wish."

Charlotte frowned slightly at him. "Especially you shouldn't worry about dying," she said sharply.

"You always survive. I can't remember a year without a nearly-lethal wound for you."

"Well, I am not as weak as I sometimes seem … but I became old," Peter sighed, "and there will be a time without me soon … but Victoria will be even more of a genius when I used to be when I was young. Did you ever read my book?"

"I read it when I was a child," Charlotte said. "It was still allowed back then…"

"Bradley always used to fear the power of the ones with a sharp sense of right and wrong," Peter said and frowned slightly. "And that will be his downfall one day … because he cannot suppress us any longer. He tries and he tries but he will fail eventually."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

AvaEobane


	9. Chapter 9

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Roy was sitting in the mess hall and ate when a pretty young woman decided to make her appearance. She walked across the room and her dark hair fell down to her waist before she bent down to hug him tightly. "It has been too long, Roy-Boy," she said amused before she sat down. "I cannot believe that you really became a colonel."<p>

"And I still try to understand how my little girl became a lieutenant colonel," he replied and shot her a grin which didn't impress her. He looked down at his soup. "Phil already told me that you have a boyfriend, Jadelina…" he continued. "Is it something serious or are you just fooling around since you are young and beautiful?"

She frowned at him before she showed him her left hand where a small platinum band glittered before she smiled again. "Does this answer your question, Roy?" she asked. "Bendix asked me when we went out for dinner yesterday. I love him and I just said yes."

"You are much too young to marry!" Roy said and glared at the innocent ring.

"And you are much too old to be still bachelor," she hissed. "Really, Roy, I thought you were a man and asked your beautiful lieutenant out! You are staring at her since-I-don't-remember! Even when you were still her father's apprentice, you used to stare at her. I really wonder why she never noticed it – since you are as subtle as an elephant, Roy!"

He reached out and his hand covered her mouth. "Be quiet, Jade!" he hissed. "You don't have to inform everyone here at HQ about it. If you stay silent about this affair, I'll buy you another ring."

She glared at him before she removed his hand from her mouth. "Really, Roy, there is no need to attack me in front of everyone!" she said and sounded slightly aggressive. "If you keep that up, I will loose my reputation as a strong woman – and I will kill you if that will ever happen!"

"No need to be that aggressive, darling," he smiled.

"You are playing with fire right now, Roy," she said and leaned forward. "You of all people should know what I can do if I really get angry. I bet that you have still some scars on your back and on your shoulder. And don't forget that I am never far away. I can always come back to punch you."

"Nowadays I could call it 'insubordination'…" he said. "You could get in serious trouble for it."

"I doubt that … I guess that my superior would always say that you asked for it," she said and leaned back. "Well, dearest cousin, let's make another bet. I won't break your nose if you ask her out. I get annoyed since I wait for it since almost eight years. I will visit your office later that day. I heard fromLynnthat Riza is really interested in jewellery … and since you don't like my new ring, I will show it someone you actually knows something about diamonds!"

"Wait a second – this huge stone is a real diamond?" Roy gasped.

She grinned at him. "Of course it is," she said. "Ben loves me – and this ring was in his family for many decades. It was the ring his grandfather gave his grandmother than they got engaged."

"And you … ehm … really love that guy?" Roy bit his lower lip.

"Yes," she said. "I love him with all my heart. I could never imagine living without him. He is very nice and caring, but he can be very strict when the situation requests it. He is a little bit like Riza – if Riza would be a man, that's it is…"

"And how did you know that he is the right one for you?" he asked and frowned slightly at her.

She smiled as she sat down again. "Well, I feel comfortable whenever he is around. Did you know that Phil and I barely escaped Scar last month? I was downright terrified after that encounter. I didn't want to leave the safety of my house but Ben told me that it would be pointless to stay in my house. He told me that this Scar-guy broke into Tucker's house and that my house is not safe. And that terrorists want that we start to fear our own shadows…" She smiled and tilted her head a little bit. "So we went out like before and nothing happened. It's much better that way, I guess. I would be still under my bed if he hadn't invited me to go to the Opera."

"You hate the Opera," Roy stated. "Did this guy brainwash you?"

She glared at him. "No, he didn't," she said, "and even if I never liked the Opera, I started to like it. In case that Phil didn't told you: I am a grownup-girl now, Roy. You can stop to worry about me. I am fine. I will not die, I promise."

Roy sighed before he held out his hand. "Show me your arm," he demanded and suddenly there was fire in his eyes as he grabbed her left arm before he stared at the pale skin on her forearm. Some fine and even paler lines ran across the soft skin but all of them there quiet old. Roy let go off her arm and smiled genuinely at her. "It seems like you really became an adult, Jade," he said before a single finger touched the deepest scar. "I am glad that you stopped hurting yourself."

She lowered her head. "It was hard to stop," she admitted. "It became kinda addiction over the years. But when I entered the academy I wanted to change who I used to be. I wanted to be strong – and I wanted to prove myself that I am strong enough to live without this pain."

He sighed. "You destroyed this arm beyond repair," he said before he stroked her arm. "You had such beautiful arms when we were children. Why did you do something like that?"

"My psycho doc said that I had too much pressure I put on myself when I was thirteen," she shrugged before she looked at her scars. "I bet you can remember me. I was an insecure little brat who was afraid to loose her father's attention. I was terrible back then!"

He grinned at her. "Were you always that honest when it came to yourself?" he asked.

She laughed as she got up again. "No … but like I said, I became an adult. Well, I would love to stay and talk with you, but I need to talk with Riza. Maybe she will tell me how beautiful my new ring is," she said amused before she rushed away like a flash.

"Did she just dump you?" a blonde woman asked grinning. She had sharp features and her eyes were huge – and one of them was coloured crimson. She sat down in front of Roy and frowned at his meal. "My name is Major Serena Hamilton. But … may I ask how you can eat something like that, Colonel Mustang?" she shuddered. "I can see the fat from over here…"

Roy raised his head to frown at her. "I am fine, thank you," he said. "And I love this meal."

She tilted her head. "You know that too much fat isn't good for your shape?"

"Why are you that obsessed with your shape nowadays, Serena?" Olivier asked while she put a hand on the girls shoulder before she sat down. "Last time I checked, you were pretty slim."

"She's right," Buccaneer agreed with his commanding officer. "You don't need to become slimmer like you already are. I love you the way you are."

The woman called Serena smiled brightly at him before she leaned over her salad to kiss him. "You are really the best boyfriend ever, Hakon!" she said grinning. "Let's go out for dinner after work, alright? Riza told me that there is a pretty good restaurant in the city."

"You still take advices from her?" a disgruntled voice asked and Lynn sat down right beside Roy. She looked tired like hell and her voice lacked all the charm she usually had. She massaged her head before she glared at her mug of coffee. "Really, this whole pregnancy-affair is killing me!" she said annoyed. "I slept in last night when I was reading an old report Kay wrote for me. Did I ever mention that I hate her way to write a report? I always have to search the key information since she always hands in at least nineteen pages…"

"I didn't sleep well either," Olivier admitted. "Jewel called me at midnight to ask me if I would join her meeting with the other generals."

"Like I can see, you decided against it," Serena stated smiling. "I can understand it. I had dinner with Charlotte and my father yesterday and most of the time they were bitching against our dearest Fuhrer and his best friend Hakuro. I have to admit that Charlotte is pretty good at imitating Hakuro. I never laughed that hard in a long time…"

"That's my official commander to you," Lynn said before she downed her coffee. "Well, it's time for me to get back to work. The reports need to be signed before the deadline which is a little bit too close for my liking. I will see you later, Serena. Tell Kay that I need my notes back before the next evaluation. It wouldn't kill her to be a little bit more reliable."

Serena hit herself before she disappeared under the table. When she came back to the surface, she held out a black notebook. "She told me to give it back to you when I met her earlier this morning," she said and smiled apologetic. "I am sorry but I totally forgot that I had it."

Lynn smiled at her before she bent down and ruffled her hair. "Don't worry," she said. "I won't tell Kay that I thought that she was holding back some important information."

Roy got up and smiled weakly. "Well, I need to get back to work," he sighed.

Serena grinned at him. "And don't even dare to treat my cousin like you treat your paperwork," she laughed as he left. "I am a water alchemist and I would make you wet if you ever hurt her."

Roy turned around and saluted. "I will try my best to avoid a fight with you," he said.

She kissed Buccaneer's cheek. "I hope so," she said.

* * *

><p>When Roy got back to his office, he knew that Jade was already there. When he opened the door, he saw his cousin and smiled a little bit. She sat on Riza's desk and let her ring sparkle in the sunlight. It was even more amazing than Armstrong's sparkles.<p>

"…it's really a beautiful ring," Riza agreed and looked at the huge diamond. "But isn't the stone a little bit huge? Doesn't it get in your way when you use a gun, Lieutenant Colonel?"

"Don't worry!" Jade laughed. "I almost never use guns and when I should need a gun, I can turn the gem around. It won't get in my way, First Lieutenant. But I need you to meet my fiancé. He is such a nice and bright man – much nicer and brighter than my stupid brother or my mean cousin. He told me actually that I am too young to marry! Isn't that mean?"

Riza smiled at the young woman. "I am sure that he didn't mean it that way," she said. "He would never judge another person's decisions."

Roy coughed as he entered the room and both women snapped into attention and gave him both a perfect salute which he waved away. "Really, you should know better than to salute in front of your own cousin," he said annoyed as he grabbed Jade's hand again before he held it right into Riza's face. "Isn't that a beautiful diamond?" he asked amused.

"Very beautiful," she said and sighed deeply. "Sir, you should be signing reports right now."

"Are you ordering me around, Hawkeye?" he asked grinning.

She looked at him without any signs of fear. "No, sir," she said. "I am just suggesting that you should do your work since you may want to leave earlier today in order to go out with you cousins. I was simply assuming that it would be better if you would get started now."

"Your conversation with my cousin seems to be more interesting than the stupid reports," he said and sat down beside Jade who looked suddenly very annoyed and growled a little bit before she glared at Roy. "You know that I don't want to talk with you right now," she said. "I want to talk with someone who actually really likes my ring."

"I like it," Roy started to defend himself, "but I don't like the idea of you being married soon."

She didn't miss the beat. "And I don't like the idea of you being still a bachelor," she hissed.

Riza sighed. "I am not sure if I need to take part in that discussion," she muttered.

"No – stay, please!" Jade grabbed her arm. "You do agree with me, don't you? Your job would be much easier if this idiot would become a true man and ask his one and only love out, wouldn't it? But since Roywas an idiot for the most part of his life … that's not likely."

"You can't know if I was an idiot for all my life!" Roy said laughing.

"I said for the most part of your life," Jade said annoyed, "and if someone would give me money if I would make a statement about your carrier as a complete idiot, I would always assume that you always were an idiot – even before I was born…"

"I am not!" Roy said and glared angrily at her. Most other woman would have run for cover but his aide and his assistant just looked at him like he had just loose his mind – which was likely.

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

AvaEobane


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Some hours later, Roy came back to his house and slipped on his gloves as he noticed that the door was already open. He sneaked in and searched the intruder. He found his cousin sleeping on his couch. She looked peaceful and calmer than he had seen her in years. He took a blanket and covered her before he sat down with a book and watched her while she slept. Jade was one of the few woman Roy ever told that he loved them. (Her mother and their aunt were the other two – and Riza would be the fourth.) Roy could remember a time when he and Jade had had no secrets, when they were always a team (together with Phil, of course). But now? Jade was already engaged and Phil had mentioned that he also wanted to marry soon. Roy knew that they would always be siblings for him … but it wouldn't be the same. He wouldn't be able to call Jade during the night when everything was cold and dark and solitude was killing him from the inside. He told her that she should move on, that she should forget what happened in the West, that she had done with her pale hands … but he knew that she would never forget … like he would never forget. They had been children but they had been sinners all along. They had blood on their hands since they had been young. And they would never stop to regret their decision.<p>

Roy lifted his gaze and smiled at her as she stirred a little bit before she awoke. She smiled at him but she was still tired. He could see it in her dark green eyes. "Phil was in a meeting and he has the keys," she explained before she lay down on her stomach once more. "You shouldn't have the keys to your house under the mat, Roy. Everyone has it there."

"That's why I still remember them when I am drunk," he said and looked down again.

She frowned at him. "Since I stopped to put scars on my forearm, you could stop drinking, Roy," she said darkly. "We are killing ourselves. And I want to live, to move on."

"You finally took my advice, Jade?" he asked.

She sighed. "Well, I hadn't much of a choice, had I?" she asked. "And before you can ask … yes, I got the intelligence about Riza's perfect ring." She grinned at him. "I asked Lynn who asked Rena who asked Kay who actually knows stuff like that," she stated smugly. "And if intelligence comes from Kay, it's always right. She is pretty famous for being well-informed after all…"

Roy sighed. "I don't plan to marry," he said but took the notebook from her.

"One year ago I said the same thing," she grinned, "and now? I will marry next summer!"

"You are Jade – which means that you are famous for changing your opinion at least trice per year," he said amused. "Well, do you want something to drink? I bet that I still have juice and cookies for you … since you hate alcohol more than you hate Hakuro."

She nodded and smiled at him. "You know that you can't lie to me," she stated smugly before she got up and caressed his smooth hair. "And still … you try so hard to make me believe that you don't love her … but I won't humour you and play along. You should know me better than that."

He stared down at her before he collapsed into his chair. "Your advices do not help me, Jadelina," he said and sighed. "I prefer some real information … and you were always better in understanding strong women since you are one too. Any tips or tricks, dearest cousin?"

She sighed. "Lynn told me that you failed with flowers," she grinned. "Well, try a nice compliment on her hair or something like that. I know you; you just say something about her work or the coffee she makes. And even if I have to admit that the coffee is great, but she could assume that you are too dumb to realise that she is a woman. And women like compliments about their hair."

"Even women like Riza or you?" Roy asked and frowned at her. It wouldn't be the first time that she pulled a nice little prank on him. He was always cautious with her around.

She smiled brightly at him before she nodded. "Of course," she said. "And I thought you would give me something to drink,Roy. I am very thirsty right now and I would prefer apple juice."

He sighed before he left the living room to get her the juice and some cookies before he sat down again. "And you are really sure that she will like to hear something nice about her hair? Wouldn't she think that I am trying to use her for a one-night-stand or some plaything for the office?" he asked while he took a cookie. "I mean, even you have heard of my reputation by now, Jadelina."

She threw a cookie at him. "And it gives Phil lots of trouble, dearest cousin!" she hissed. "You don't know how many women are trying to get him into their beds because they assume that he is like you since you are related? I remember how we were sitting in a restaurant since we had a day off and some random women came and asked my poor little brother if he would happen to be interested in a one-night-stand! Roy, Phil was scared afterwards and I had to chase them off."

Roy rubbed the back of his head and tried to hide his embarrassment. "I am sorry," he said.

"No, you're not – and that is exactly the problem we have if you!" she shouted. "If you were truly sorry, you would apologise to Phil and you would stop such behaviour since it just hurts the woman who truly loves who. Can you imagine how Riza feels when you come late to work?"

He frowned at her. "I never had the impression that she would actually care…" he muttered. "She seemed angry because I was too late but she never mentioned that she was unhappy with my … ehm … late-night-missions. She should have said something if it truly bothers her…"

Jade stared at him in complete disbelief. "You know how much I would like to slap you right now, don't you?" she hissed. "Just in case that you never noticed – she isn't the type of girl who would say that something bothers her. My guess would be that she accepted it long ago as a part of your ridiculous idiocy and that she suffers silently. She is like Lynn in that aspect; she also never says what exactly bothers her. It drives Martin crazy since she is mad with him for unknown reasons and does this typical woman-thing…"

"You are aware of the fact that you are also a woman?" Roy asked amused.

She glared at him once more. "Of course," she said, "but I never do this Oh-I-won't-tell-you-why-I-am-mad-at-you-thing because it's just plain stupid. Men are no mind readers – and that's good. I would die if Ben would know my mind. But … well … you really should compliment her."

"Can it be that you consider yourself an expert for romance since you are engaged?" he sighed.

She grinned at him. "At least I understood the concept of love at the age of eighteen while you are much older than I was back then and you still didn't get it," she said annoyed. She always got annoyed with him when he didn't understand the things which were so easy and clear for her. If she loved someone, she told him or her. (She told her mother and her aunt Chris that she loved them. She told her brother, her father and her stupid cousin that she loved them. She just opened her mouth and told them. It was no big deal for her and she always had felt better afterwards. She was slightly frustrated with him but she smiled. She always smiled when she wanted to kill him in a very slow and painful way.

"Well, you are a girl," Roy said and pouted.

She reached out and slapped him. "Foolish boy!" she said. "You are really a failure when it comes to love, aren't you? You should be happy that I am here to help you."

* * *

><p>"Hey there, Lieutenant!" Roy smiled brightly at Riza when he saw her the next morning. Jade kicked him behind the desk and he glared at her before he looked back at Riza. "Your hair … it is really shiny today," he stated before he looked away to hide his blush.<p>

"Thank you, sir," Riza said before she took some reports and left again.

"That's everything you could come up with?" Jade chuckled. "Your hair … it is very shiny today? Are you aware of the fact that you looked like a moron? Really, I am ashamed of calling you my cousin! It's pathetic that you can't even make a proper compliment!"

He glared at her and his hand covered her mouth again but this time she bit him. He yelled – more because he was surprised than from pain before he glared at her. Most of their conversation consisted of glaring and hissing at each other.

* * *

><p>One hour later, Riza came back and put down another huge stack of papers. "I need them until three o'clock," she said.<p>

"Alright, Hawkeye," he said. "I will do it – just for you, Lieutenant."

"That would be something new," she muttered and left.

Jade who barely recovered from her first laugh-attack after the shiny-line started to laugh again and this time harder than before. Roy glared at her and leaned back. "If you don't stop laughing right now, I swear, I will slap you, Lieutenant Colonel."

She looked at him and tears of joy ran down her face. "I … I am sorry."

"Don't laugh if you are sorry!" he ordered.

"I can't help it; YOU ARE RIDICULOUS!"

"Did I just hear insubordination?" he asked.

"It's just one rank, Roy-Boy, and we are old friends … and family."

"It's still very wrong! You need punishment!"

Riza came back half a minute later and froze. Jade was still laughing at her cousin but this time, she was lying on the floor while Roy stared at her in complete disbelief. "Calm her down, First Lieutenant Hawkeye!" he said. "It's not normal for her to be that … hysteric!"

Riza barely nodded and bent down to shake Jade who stopped instantly. "I … I am sorry," the higher-ranking woman said, still amused.

"You really should be, Jade," Roy said. "Well … thank you, Hawkeye."

"No need to thank me," she replied and saluted. "Well … you already finished the reports?"

"Yes!" he smiled. "Everything is done! Should I take them downstairs when we go to lunch, Hawkeye?"

"I can carry it," she said.

"They are really heavy." He took the files. "Let's go!"

She frowned slightly before she followed him.

* * *

><p>"You look really nice today, Hawkeye," Roy said as they sat down in the mess hall.<p>

"Thank you, sir," she muttered and her face betrayed her confusion. She wasn't used to any compliments and she wondered whether her uncle talked with him. (She would die from embarrassment if Peter would have told him.)

"Really, do you use something special to make your hair that shiny?" he asked.

"I just use shampoo," she shrugged. "Nothing special. I need my money for more important things, you see? And I am not the kind of woman who spends all her money on her hair."

He leaned over to touch a strand of her hair. "It's so soft…" he muttered.

"Sir?"

"Don't mind me," he said.

"How could I not mind that my superior suddenly became very involved with my hair?" she asked while she frowned at him.

"You really should wear it down more often," he said and smiled at her.

"It would just get in my way."

"But it would look great!"

"I could get myself killed!"

"I wouldn't allow that." Roy leaned back. "I need to make a law that woman with golden hair like yours should wear their hair down as long as they are in the office as soon as I am Fuhrer. Even Olivier never restrains her hair!"

This very second, the Ice Queen herself entered the room and her blond hair was up in a tight bun which made her face look even more elegant than usual.

"I hate her," Roy muttered and glared at her.

"Don't talk that loud, sir. She could hear you and since this feeling is most likely mutual, she would kill you," Riza advised while she allowed herself a rare smile.

"You are right," he sighed. "Like usual."

* * *

><p>Charlotte smiled happily as she saw her granddaughter. "She looks happy," she stated while she looked at her own lunch partner. "Really happy … she glows in happiness … that's nice…"<p>

Peter smiled as he stared at his niece. "She looks much healthier than yesterday," he agreed.

"I couldn't agree more," Brigadier General Bendix Hughes said. "And does he always smile that much? He looks like someone hit his head hard enough to make him go dumb…"

"Your wonderful fiancée could have done that," Charlotte grinned.

"You got Lieutenant Colonel Jadelina Christina Mustang-Tempest?" Peter asked.

"Yup."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you very much, sir."

"Alright…" Charlotte nodded and looked into another direction where Major Serena Hamilton and her boyfriend, Captain Hakon Buccaneer, were sitting on a bench while they smiled lovingly at each other. The old woman smiled before her smile became a grin. "They look so happy," she stated. "I guess that Serena really loves him despite his automail."

"My daughter sees more than just the surface," Peter said and frowned at her. "You should never underestimate my girls, Charlotte. All of them are strong women."

* * *

><p>Phil was amused when he met his sister for lunch. "He didn't!" the younger one snickered.<p>

Jade nodded seriously. "He did," she said and was still pale from anger and embarrassment. "He really tried to use the shiny-hair-line. He gets more pathetic than I could ever imagine."

"But I really cannot believe that he used that line!" he said and shook his head. "It's Roy, the master of sweet talk. He would have come up with something better."

"I really hate to break you the news … but Roy is clueless like no other man I know when it comes to love," Jade sighed. "Well, I really want to now what he will do next. Maybe he should try to buy her flowers. But … wait a second …Lynn told me that he already failed that too. How can a normal man with average intelligence fail with flowers? And he calls himself a state alchemist! How can that be?"

"It's still Roy and we know that he isn't the brightest one out there, is he?" Phil smiled.

"I shudder to think what he will try next," she said and downed her coffee. "Well, let's get back to work. I bet that all the reports you had to read are still not signed."

* * *

><p>Roy was working in the office – oh miracle! – as the door opened and Kay rushed into the room. She seemed to be in a hurry and looked around to find Riza. As she couldn't find her, she made her way towards Roy's desk and stared down at him. "I would like you to inform Riza that I won't be in for the next three days because of a meeting in Central. Tell her that I will take Charles with me and that I ask her to take care of Laila. Tell her also that she has to get Laila at six o'clock in the evening at the train station. Well, that would be all for now."<p>

Roy wanted to ask who this Laila-person was but the female major general was already gone by the time he opened the mouth. He sighed before he got up to search Riza. He knew that she was most likely somewhere at the shooting range but by the time he got there, she emerged the area and looked really worried. She went faster than usual and put her shiny hair back into her usual hairstyle. She saw her commander and saluted before she lowered her arm again. "I am sorry, sir, but I have to leave earlier today," she said.

"To get Laila from the train station at six o'clock," he assumed.

She nodded. "I guess that Kay already informed you. I am really sorry but I haven't seen Laila in three months … and well, I missed her a little bit. Can I go, sir?"

He smiled at her. "Move right along, lieutenant," he said and stepped out her way. "And be cautious. Scar is still out there … and I don't want to attend your funeral."

"Roger," she said before she took her coat and rushed away. Her hairclip was broken and it fell down when she nearly ran down the stairs in front of the Eastern HQ. Roy smiled at her back before he bent down to get the hairclip. It would be his excuse to check on her later. He went back to the office and signed reports like he was supposed to do but as soon the clock reached seven, he took his own coat and nearly fled his own office. He took his car and drove to Riza's house which wasn't as full as it used to be and some cars in front of it were missing.

He got out off his car and knocked before he waited for Riza. She came three seconds later and on her hip sat a little red-haired girl with huge green eyes which hugged the woman with the shiny hair before she buried her little face in Riza's shoulder.

"Good evening, sir," Riza said calmly. "Is there a reason for you to visit that late?"

He held out a new (and more expensive) hairclip. "I saw that your old was broken today and I bought you a new one!" he explained and smiled brightly at her before he looked at the child. "Is this Charles' infamous daughter?" he asked.

Riza nodded. "Yes, that's my goddaughter," she smiled and rearranged the girl's hair. "Laila, be a nice girl and greet the guest. I know that you aren't shy. Come on, darling."

The girl raised her head and smiled brightly at Roy. "Hello!" she said. "Are you an alchemist like my mommy? You have the same watch…"

Roy looked at Riza. "She is very smart," he stated surprised.

"Of course she is," his aide said. "You should expect that from a girl which happens to be my father's grandniece and Kay's daughter. You are cursed with huge intelligence, aren't you, Laila?"

The girl smiled at her and grabbed her collar before she buried her face in Riza's shoulder again.

"I am an alchemist," Roy said hesitating before he stared at Riza. "How old is she?"

"Three," the blond woman said. "Laila is about half a year older than Elicia. The Lieutenant Colonel and Charles were terrible during the first year. I can remember that they called me way too often at night to tell me how great their girls are. Well, you went through the same hell."

"That's why I used to rob my phone off all electricity before I got to sleep back then," Roy said. "Well, can I come in for a second? I won't stay long but I am slightly worried since Scar is still out there." He froze. "Lieut- Riza, why are you so pale?"

She nearly fell down the very next second but he caught her in time. She panted slightly and her eyes were widened and she nearly panicked, something, she never did before. "Something is very wrong…" she whispered. "And I guess it concerns Lynn… where is she?"

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

AvaEobane


	11. Chapter 11

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Lynn was in the hospital where she used to work when she was younger and her family still lived in the East. She was in the cellar where the laboratories had their places and she was working on a therapy against cancer. She was a well-known scientist and doctor in Amestris and even Bradley had accepted that she would never be a true Human Weapon. She was working in complete silence and that was why she heard the footsteps before she saw the hooded man. She looked around and searched for her gloves which were probably in the pockets of her coat. She cursed herself for being so careless. Usually, she always had her gloves with her. But the day she really needed them, they weren't at her side. She could already imagine how much Kay would laugh at her since the older sister never forgot her gloves or another weapon.<p>

Before she could get any kind of a weapon, she heard the deep voice of a man. "Major Helena Hamilton … the Silver Star Alchemist … another sinner," he said. "You should pray to your god."

She searched for a weapon on the counter in front of her but it was hopeless. No knife was visible. But suddenly her left hand hit a thin blade in the pocket of her white suite. She grabbed it before she turned towards him. "I am sorry," she said, "but I would need many years to ask for forgiveness. And if god would know me, he would chase me away anyhow."

She dodged his attack and her blade scratched his arm in order to make his tattoo useless.

"You are the best fighter so far, Silver Star," the man known as Scar said surprised.

"I am a doctor after all. I search for the cause of a problem to eliminate it and don't waste my time with the symptoms in order to cure an illness!" she hissed. "I am not that dumb, Scar."

Scar wasn't used to women who fought that hard but he knew that her power wouldn't last long if she would keep her attacks against him on such a high level. She couldn't use alchemy but since he couldn't use his arm to destroy her, a sinner, they were even in this aspect and both of them had to relay on their physical strength.

Suddenly, the light in the little room hit her eyes in a strange angle and revealed the true colour of her orbs. It was a dark, blue-ish red, darker then crimson and full of life and the will to fight. He froze for the tiniest part of a second and she used his hesitation as a chance to flee.

"Interesting," he muttered. "A state alchemist who has red eyes and pale hair … obviously someone with Ishbals blood…" He sighed before he left again. "I will come back for you, Helena Hamilton … and a traitor will get the cruellest punishment." 

* * *

><p>Lynn panted as she reached the exit. Crimson blood ran down her face and she felt immense pain in her left shoulder where Scar had hit her with all his strength. She stopped running as she reached some of the other doctors and sat down on a nearby bench to gather her strength to go home without any problems – despite her probably broken shoulder.<p>

"Lynn!"

She raised her head and saw Riza with widened eyes. The golden hair was in disarray and Lynn could feel her panic. She was a little bit surprised since Riza's temper was usually calmer than Kay's or Peter's. Silver Star got back on her feet and smiled. "Nice to see you, Riza," she said casually. "Did you just come to pick me up?"

"What happened?" Riza asked.

"Scar tried to kill me … but he picked the wrong alchemist."

"Don't say it like it would have been nothing, Lynn!"

* * *

><p>Roy sat on Riza's couch and watched Laila who was drawing. His aide had left in hurry and ordered him to stay behind in order to babysit the girl.<p>

"Mr Colonel?" the girl looked at him. "What can you do?"

"With alchemy?"

"Yes."

"Fire."

"That's really cool…" she tilted her head and seemed very impressed. "Mommy makes flashes."

"That's pretty cool too." Roy kneeled down at her side. "Well, what are you drawing, Laila?"

She grinned at him. "I am drawing my mother – and auntie Riza."

He looked at the picture and was amazed. For a not-even-four-year-old girl Laila was an impressive artist, nearly as good as Armstrong who was much older. Riza's face was precisely painted and her dark eyes were full of life. The background consisted of a complex transmutation array which had a star in its centre. The star was the symbol of energy in the ancient alchemy, soRoydidn't had to ask who happened to use this array.

"It's ugly," Laila stated.

"It's beautiful," Roy said.

"Auntie Riza is beautiful."

Roy couldn't disagree with her. "You are right there."

"Mommy always says that Auntie Riza is very beautiful and that she often asks herself why Riza isn't married by now," the girl went on.

"Your mommy is a very smart woman."

"Grandfather always says that mommy was very foolish in her youth…"

"Well, I guess that everyone does something stupid sooner or later in his life. But if he learns from it and doesn't do it again, he isn't a fool."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>One word would be enough to describe them: reckless. They thought that they were stronger than everyone else and more powerful than the adults. They were mistaken. They were still children – even if they were already on their ways to become great alchemists one day. But they had to learn it on the hard way; probably it would be better to say: they had to learn it on the cruel way since none of them had been prepared for this.<p>

Of course, they had heard of young and rich girls who had been abducted to blackmail their parents or to get ransom for them, but none of them had actually thought that it could be Jade one day. Jade was someone like a goddess to them and no one would ever dare to touch her – because most people know that she wasn't an easy victim. She was well-known for being alerted most of the time and very careful with everything she did outside the mansion she lived in. But even a girl as careful as her could get in trouble if she had a cousin called Roy Mustang who just lived for getting in trouble wherever he went. And so his suggestion became Jade's downfall.

"Let her go!" Phil's voice was shaky as he glared at the man who held his older sister in a tight grip. Jade's pale face became more and more blue with every passing second since the man held her on her throat but in her eyes was still fire. She wasn't a lost cause.

"Have you any idea on how much money your parents will pay to get their little brat back?" the man asked. "I mean, your family is one of the richest in all Amestris. I bet I could get a billion of cenz just for little Miss Tempest."

Jade kicked him, hard. "Do … not … call … me … a …brat!" she hissed.

"Oh, did I hit a touchy point, Your Highness?" he laughed. "Well, Miss Brat, you are really spoiled and too much of a snob, I guess. Know your place!"

"At least she doesn't run around and try to kidnap innocent girls," Roy stated while he checked his chances to free his cousin without getting hurt. They weren't big.

Jade tried even harder to escape and suddenly, Roy saw a possibility to attack the man without risking his own or Jade's life. He ran towards the man and kicked away his legs. But he underestimated the attacker who just slapped him hard enough to make him fall down. After Roy's attack, the man took one of his knives from his belt and lowered Jade to have a better access to her pale neck. "Try such a joke again, boy, and she will pay," the man stated calmly.

Jade stared terrified at them and Roy wished nothing more to be able to save her. But he wasn't strong enough. If he would try a direct attack again, he would challenge the man to kill Jade.

Do not give up!, he prayed. C'mon, Jade, you are strong. Try to save yourself since we would kill you if we would try again. You are one of the strongest persons I know. Keep up fighting and get rid of this idiot. He is making fun of you and us! He doesn't take us seriously!

Her huge green eyes whose colour gave her the name sparkled as she slightly nodded. Her free hand reached backwards until she got a grip of another knife. She closed her eyes for an instant before she stabbed the man right into his stomach. Half a second later, she dodged the blade coming dangerously close to her neck and freed herself somehow.

"You damn bitch!" the man cursed and threw the knife at her. It hit her on her left upper arm, but she didn't even cry. She just stared at her bloodied hands before she saw how the man attacked Roy. Her cousin barely escaped and Jade stabbed the man into the back to safe Roy who picked up the knife from the earth to protect himself.

Suddenly, it was over. Roy and Jade both broke down, sobbing, crying, realising, that they just killed someone.

Roy was thirteen.

Jade was eleven.

He never forgave himself for getting her into such a situation and vowed to become stronger to be able to protect her properly one day for she wouldn't have to kill to save herself anymore.

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

AvaEobane


	12. Chapter 12

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Laila was already asleep as Riza came back. Roy sat still on the couch and frowned at her as he saw traces of dry blood on her sleeve. "What happened?" he asked slightly worried.<p>

"Scar nearly got Lynn," Riza said and took the phone which started to ring as soon as she was in the how she hesitated for a second before she took the phone.

"Kay?" she asked and bit her lower lip. "Well, she is fine. Scar didn't kill her. She will have some trouble with the investigation but I am sure that you have friends there. You could pull some strings to get her out of this hell. Her shoulder is just broken…"

'Thanks for the fast update, Rize,' her cousin sighed. 'And how are you? Did he saw you?'

"I am fine. A little bit worried but fine in general," Roy's aide said calmly. "You could call Rena or Martin since they will be very worried ifLynndoesn't report back. They had the night-shift…"

'I will take care of it,' the female major general said. 'Well, you will relax now, Rize. It's an order. I will call some of the old gang to make sure that you really sleep a little bit. Or give me your boss – just in case that he is still there…'

"How do you know that he was here in first place?" Riza asked confused.

'Well, I know how you talk if you are not alone, Rize. You would be much more … yourself.'

Riza held out the receiver and Roy took it. "Colonel Mustang," he said calmly.

'Major General Hamilton,' the red-haired woman replied. 'I would like to ask you for a favour…'

"I am listening," he said and frowned ever so slightly.

'Could you please stay at Riza's for tonight? I am worried that Scar could come to finish Lynn off … and that Rize could be killed too,' the Golden Lightening Star Alchemist muttered.

"Of course," he said. "It's no big deal, is it? But you owe me big time, Major General Hamilton."

* * *

><p>Lynn coughed and spit blood as she awoke. Everything hurt and she felt like she just died before someone brought her back to life. She raised her head and looked straight at her commander. To say that Charlotte Llewellyn was unhappy would have been an understatement. She was angry.<p>

"I thought I told my state alchemists that they shouldn't go out alone as long as Scar is out there!" she yelled. "And my best alchemist for organic transmutation decides that she is stronger than the rest and that she would be fine on her own. Now I can visit her in hospital!"

"Please don't yell at her, Lieutenant General Llewellyn," a nurse said. "She is still very weak…"

Charlotteglared at the woman. "I decide at whom I yell, miss!" she hissed. "And Major Hamilton should know that her value doesn't allow such recklessness! I have no other alchemist with skills like her! If I would lose her, I would lose the best alchemist for organic transmutation – and the chief of the Western Military Hospital!"

"I am sorry," Lynn offered. "It won't happen again, Madam."

Charlotte huffed. "I hope so, Major."

"I promise."

* * *

><p>Peter was on his way back to Riza's house after Charlotte kicked him out off Lynn's room to yell at his daughter as the red-haired soldier ran into a moving armour and a boy with a red coat. He was passing them as he suddenly froze and turned around. "Hey, you there," he said while he looked down at the boy. "You don't happen to be related to Van Hohenheim, do you?"<p>

The boy glared up at him. "How so?" he spat.

"Well, I thought for a second that you could be his son, Edward," Peter said calmly. He dealt with Kay and Charlotte for years. He could handle a little temper without getting hurt. "He has to be fourteen by now … and you look like him. I am sorry if I am wrong."

"My name is Edward Elric," the boy said darkly. "And who are you?"

"Peter Victor Hamilton, one of your father's oldest friends." The red-haired man allowed himself a thin smile. "I haven't seen him in years. I hoped that you could tell me where he is."

"He left us."

Peter's eyes widened. "He left?" he asked in disbelief. "I … am sorry. I didn't know. Well, Edward, you look like you haven't eaten in days. I am hungry too … I was on my way to my niece's house. You could come with me and tell me what happened to you and your brother after your mother's death. I heard that the Amestrian Fever killed her. I am very sorry for your loss." A deep frown appeared on his forehead and his bangs shadowed his eyes and hid them. "I know how much it hurts to lose someone to this terrible illness. I can relate to your pain."

"Wait a second," the armour suddenly said. "You knew our mother?"

Peter nodded. "Of course … I was your father's best friend for many years. I often visited him in Resembool and I met her there too. A nice and very good woman," he sighed, "but the Fever didn't choose the bad people and killed them. It mostly killed innocents."

"Who did you lose?" the armour asked.

He looked down. "My brother-in-law died and my daughter got ill," he said. "I could barely safe her. The good point is that it saved both of us from the worst time in Ishbal."

"You are a state alchemist?" Edward frowned at him. "Let me guess, you have a posh title."

"If you call Element Alchemist a posh title, then you are right," Peter said amused. "Well, I suppose that they didn't know what to call us. Seriously, until Kay finished her name, her enemy is long gone. Rena and I have it much easier…"

* * *

><p>"Madam!" Serena yelled at Olivier who was sleeping on her desk before the young woman bent down to shake her. The young state alchemist had always known that her commander wasn't sleeping enough at night. But she didn't like the idea of a major general sleeping during work. Serena had been raised into a military environment and she didn't like the idea of people not doing their work. She was barely twenty and very thin … but everyone up at Briggs feared her with a reason. Some even said that she was worse than Olivier since she was responsible for the cadets … and some of them downright hated her. But she didn't care since she was tough enough to survive up at Briggs. She was part of Olivier's personal subordinates and since she had the same rank as Miles, she was the third commander of the fortress in the North. She actually liked her commander who she admired for her strength but she hated Olivier whenever the older woman was too self-confident. Serena had survived Kay and Lynn who were terribly arrogant if they wanted to be but Olivier topped them without any problem. Serena hated her for being so much like her sisters since she had chose Briggs as a place to be for Briggs being the most far away from Kay possible. AndLynnwould never ruin her health by coming to Briggs.<p>

"…uhm…" Olivier muttered in her sleep. "…go … away…"

Serena grabbed her shoulders and shook her again. "We have some work to do, madam!" she hissed. "Major Miles is already at the hospital. I would like to assist him as soon as possible!"

Olivier awoke and raised her sword but Serena dodged it without any problems. "Major…" the older woman said slowly. "What's going on?"

"Scar attacked Lynn today," Serena said and took her coat. "Are you coming, Madam?"

* * *

><p>Olivier was furious as she got to the laboratory where the crime nearly happened and Roy Mustang's pretty cousinex-girlfriend was standing close to Miles. She knew that Jade Mustang-Tempest was a great officer with a strong codex but – really – what could she expect of a woman who dated her own cousin during her teenage years? Jade looked perfect as always when she bent down to pick up a bloodied knife and then Little Miss Perfect frowned at the thing. "Well, I guess that we just found the weapon Lynn was talking off," she said amused before she took her coat from her brother's hand. "Well, I'm out of here. If there is something, call me, major."

Olivier glared at her as she passed her and dark strands of hair were blown into Olivier's face. Why did those Mustangs always take away other people's things? Olivier started to hate Jade for her very existence and she wondered what she would do if this girl would be near Miles once more. It wouldn't be beautiful, that was sure.

"Ah … welcome to the party, Major Hamilton," Miles said as he caught Serena glaring at the bloodied notebook on the floor. "I thought I told you to stay behind…"

Serena turned her glare at him. "And since when do I answer to you?" she hissed. "I am here to help you and your team. I know Lynn's style … and I can tell that she was terrified when she was fighting Scar. I never thought that I would ever live to see her making such a mess. Usually she thinks off the poor guys who have to take care of this mess before she destroys a whole room."

Phil sighed as he stared at the thin blade. "I guess that this means that we have to pull some all-nighters," he said. "And since Jade is busy with the preparations of her wedding, I shudder to think of how much time all of us will spend on this probably the whole evidence … but I guess that it would have been worse if he killed her…"

"Marriage?" Olivier looked at Phil who was just another lazy man in her eyes.

"Yeah … she got engaged some days ago," Miles said. "You didn't hear the news, madam? Her ring has been THE TOPIC in all conversations for the past three days. The gem is really huge…"

"Well, the brigadier general has the money," Serena said annoyed. "I really wonder when Jade became such a reasonable person. I still remember her saying that she would never marry…"

"My sister is famous for changing her mind," Phil said and took a closer look at the notebook.

Olivier cleared her throat. "She is marrying a brigadier general?" she asked.

Miles nodded. "Yes," he said. "She told me when I met her yesterday. She is really happy … that's good to know. I have to admit that I was slightly worried by her former behaviour … an eleven-year-old girl shouldn't have the eyes of a warrior if you ask me…"

His commander looked at him. "You've known her when she was eleven?" she asked.

He nodded. "I was sixteen back then and still in my training days. My squad was ordered to check on her after the incident they call 'Jade's Dawn'," he said and his lips were thin.

Olivier looked at him. She remembered the headlines. The incident had shocked the whole country since the Tempest-family was well-known and popular like no other family. To hear that their heir had been nearly killed had surprised and shocked many people – including Olivier's parents who were friends with the Tempest-couple.

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

AvaEobane


	13. Chapter 13

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>The next day, Edward went to see his commander and found Roy staring at something inside of his pocket watch. Fullmetal coughed and the older man looked at him.<p>

"Hey there," he said and closed the pocket watch. "Nice to see you again, Fullmetal."

"Yeah, I still don't know why I am here," his youngest subordinate said. "I got the invitation for the ball the general throws for his wife…"

"You know that you will need a partner?"Royasked. "You should ask your mechanic."

Edward grinned as he grabbed Roy's pocket watch and opened it. "Let me guess, a picture of your latest girlfriend!" he laughed before he froze. There was not a picture of a naked woman like he imagined. There were two little pictures of two women. The first one was very old and the woman was very young, just a girl, barely twelve years old. Short dark hair framed her face and she looked like she just saw hell. She looked a little bit likeRoyand was probably his sister. The other picture showed Riza Hawkeye but she was also very young. Her hair was short but her face was softer than Edward ever saw it. She looked like an angel and her smile was bright.

"Give it back!" Roy ordered. "It's private!" he got to his feet and snatched it away. "Really, do I look into your pocket watch, Fullmetal? To explain why I always have them with me: they made me who I am today … and they will never leave my side…"

"Who is the one who isn't Hawkeye?" Edward asked.

The door opened and a young woman with dark hair rushed in. Her face was hidden behind a report and she nearly fell down as she tripped over Edward's feet. Roy was at her side in a flash and caught her before he took the report from her and put her back on her own feet. "You really shouldn't read when you are going, Breeze Soul," he advised amused. "I thought I told you this one before … but you never listen to me. Well, since you won't say anything … what can I do for you, Future Mrs Hughes?"

She laughed while Edward stared at her. "Well, I need some files on this laboratory," she said and sat down beside the young state alchemist. "Jewel is still in the hospital to check on Lynn but Ben and I have everything under control. We just need some reports…"

Roy smiled at her. "Ask Falman and Breda for help. You can borrow them. The attack has to be investigated really closely and I won't stop you," he said. "Consider it repayment."

"Your jokes used to be better," she said and looked at Edward. "Who's the boy? I hope that you weren't foolish enough to hide something, Roy. I would hate to kill you, you know?"

Edward shuddered. Her voice was awkwardly cheerfully but it had a sharp edge.

"I don't think that my intelligence would be enough to trick you," Roy said calmly. "The answer of your question is that the boy is Major Elric. I believe I mentioned him sometimes in my letter."

She laughed a little bit. "Yes, you did, but I never imagined that I would meet him. Well, don't you want to tell him who I am? We don't need any more rumours, Colonel."

"I thought that you didn't care about other people's opinion on you…" he smirked.

She glared at him.

"Alright, alright!" he looked at Edward. "Fullmetal, meet my cousin, Jade Mustang Tempest."

* * *

><p>Charlotte looked worried at her husband as she moved her black queen and frowned. It couldn't be that she won again. Usually they would win one round and lose the next. Three victories in a row weren't something normal. "Checkmate," she sighed. "Again, Leroy … it's not like you to play that bad. Usually you are much better. Tell me what's bothering you. I haven't seen you that worried since Eliza left."<p>

"I remember Ben…" he said and looked at her, sadness and remorse in his eyes. "Tell me, Jewel, why didn't we have another choice? Why did we always give up our happiness?"

She lowered her gaze. "It's because we are responsible for so many lives," she said and her eyes were full of self-hatred for a second. "We are not in a position to complain, Leroy. We made our decisions and we learnt to live with our faults and our sins. We are human, darling. We can try to fight ourselves but we will never overcome our human weaknesses. We can try to fight. We can try to get rid of our feelings … but we can't." She took his hand and smiled at him. "We chose to give up on him because it would have been too dangerous to keep him. I miss him too … but … well … that's life."

He bent down to kiss her forehead. "My hummingbird…" he whispered. "I will never forget your strength and your sense for justice…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

* * *

><p>The red-haired man opened the door of his hotel room and stared at a young girl with equally red hair and equally green eyes. He stepped back and let her in. "I guess you tracked me down," he said and chuckled slightly. "I am sure that I should have known…"<p>

She stared at him, angered but without hatred. "Why did you leave?" she asked and coughed.

He sighed. "Believe me, I didn't leave on my own accord," he muttered and looked down at her. "You shouldn't be here, Victoria. I will be your downfall if you are not careful."

She sighed. "I am already dying, father," she said and as she coughed again, blood ran down her chin. "Come on, father. Tell me why you left me … us behind. Your secret will be safe with me. I will be dead before I will get the chance to tell someone. No one can see us here…"

"I won't allow your death," he said and grabbed her fragile hand. "I won't allow my world to tumble down,Victoria. Death won't find you here, I promise. This will be our hiding place." He slipped his arms around her and held her close. "And this won't be our last embrace…"

"The world won't stop caving in just because you decided that it won't," she whispered and buried her hot face in his neck. She had high fever but he knew that she vowed that she would find him. And she never broke a promise.

"The Amestrian Fever got you…" he murmured. "Oh, why does this sickness kill you?"

"Because it can," she said seriously. "Father … I am afraid … I don't want to die…"

"You won't!" he said and kissed her hair. "I will save you … I nearly saved my brother-in-law … but I will save you. I won't fail again…"

"There is no way to heal this fever. No doctor could do it…" she whispered.

"But an alchemist can do…" he replied. "Victoria, I guess that I know how to safe you … but you would never be the same again. I could destroy you … but I will save you anyhow…"

"Father, I trust you," she said and kissed his cheek. "Please … make it stop. It hurts…"

He lay her down on the floor as she passed out. He took a piece of chalk from his pocket and drew a huge circle around her. He never dared to use such a strong and dangerous alchemy before but he was desperate. He loved his daughter and he would never allow her to die. She was too young and too talented to die because of a ridiculous illness like the Amestrian Fever. It could be wrong but it should be right. He never failed before with alchemy but Healing Alchemy wasn't his forte. It wasLynn's field of experience but he couldn't ask her right now.

His daughter's hair lay shattered like a broken halo around her sweaty face and she looked like she was already vanishing. He couldn't allow her to die.

"I am truly sorry for doing that to you, Kay," he muttered. He barely called her by her given name. He preferred the female version of his own second name. It made her sound more like the fighter he knew her to be. It wasn't the first time for him to see her dying. She had been born with a weak heart and he always hated himself for letting her die right in front of his eyes. But this time, he would make her survive. He knew the single way for her to survive and even if he knew that she would hate him one day for doing that to her, he didn't step back. His hands hit the circle and a golden light covered her for a second before Peter broke down. He had known that it would happen. In order to save her, he sacrificed a part of his own life. It didn't matter to him. He had more power than an average human and he wouldn't die from such a simple thing. It took more to kill someone like him. And he knew that he just sealed his daughter's be like him as soon as she would open her eyes again. He knew but it didn't matter to him. He just wanted to see her grow up, to see her falling in love, to see her having children.

* * *

><p>"You are sure that it's time to get rid of them?" Hakuro asked and looked at Bradley. "They could be valuable to us one day. We could still use them as Human Sacrifices. All of them are good and strong alchemists. They could open the gate and fulfil the plan…"<p>

"They won't," Lust muttered. "I watched them. They are always together. They have no weakness which would allow us to use them. I thought that we could maybe use the man but even he is too focused on his work to get depressed enough to commit the ultimate sin…"

"So … I will get Kimblee discharged. Lust, go on and take care of it. Envy should send him to East City. I am sure that our favourite alchemist will be overjoyed when he hears who his target will be. I mean, he owes her still a broken jaw, doesn't he?" Bradley laughed. "And make sure that he has a new stone. After our experiences, it could be difficult to get rid of them…"

Lust nodded. "I will take care of everything," she said. "And … Wrath … Father's watching you. He is under the impression that you hesitated too long with this step. He ordered you to dispose them months ago … but you decided to play a little game with them. This could be your downfall sooner or later," she warned. "And tell Selim that I said hello…"

Wrath shrugged. "Since I will have them dead at the end of next week, there will be no trouble," he said calmly. "Tell Envy that we need to keep low profile if we want to solve this problem…"

"I will tell him … but honestly … Envy and low profile? You're kidding!" she said.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the East area, Kay was having a nightmare. She felt like she was back in Ishbal. She saw the people dying like flies and she couldn't do anything because she was ordered to stay out of any fights. Her presence should stay a secret until her skill was needed. She doubted that this would ever be the case. She had seen the state alchemists … and all of them were too busy with their self-hatred to stand up against their commanders. She had seen how Colonel Grand had killed his commander but she didn't left her place. This had been predictable from the very beginning. She had known that this man was power-hungry … but she also knew that he wanted this war to end. There was no sense in it. They were just killing innocent people. They were slaughtering the population of a country whose resources didn't even matter to Amestris. She hated herself for being an observant of something like that. She knew that she would side with the Ishbalans if she would ever be allowed to leave her post in order to take out an alchemist of the state who lost control. Her forte was her sense of justice … and she didn't see any justice in such a war. She was watching everything from her post and she wanted to scream. It was living hell … and she wanted to do something against it. She had never been someone to lose the will to fight but if she would stay in this desert any second longer, she would give up on living.<p>

She was thinking off taking a nap as she heard screaming from a place very close to her. Then she heard an explosion and frowned. It was too close. It was somewhere in the camp. She was on her feet in a flash and slipped on her golden gloves. It looked like her presence was needed.

Her forte was her long-range-attack and this was the reason why they picked her as executioner of her comrades if they should step out of line. She left her post in a hurry and didn't stop to check her reflection. It wasn't the right moment for vanity – and she knew that she always looked perfect. Her red hair had lost its shine and her pearly-pale skin was a little bit grey while her green eyes were dusty from the dirt of the desert and she lost weight, but she was still more than beautiful. Sometimes she cursed her Cretan genes for making her so beautiful but since it led people to the wrong conclusion that she was nothing more than a pretty face, it helped.

She reached her father who was assigned to the same job but in another area of Ishbal and in her eyes were her silent question: 'what the hell is going on there?'

He sighed. "It seems like the Crimson Alchemist lost it,Victoria. He killed a whole conference of superior officers. Then he went eastwards. Your order is to take him out … but you are not allowed to kill him. I advise to follow him until you get clear sight before you do it," he said. "I know that you can do it. There is a reason why they kept you close and gave you this order…"

"I am really responsible for taking out such a bastard?" Kay sighed alright. "I am on my way. I just hope that there will be no bad surprise for me…"

"Just a warning," her father grabbed her shoulder. "Kimblee's range is just a little bit shorter than your own, Victoria. If you are not careful and get too close to him, he could kill you. Try to take him out from the margin of your range. And now … follow him and save the rest of the officers."

"Hey – if they would die, would I get promoted?" she asked grinning while she looked at her shoulder. She was just nineteen but she held already the rank of a colonel. She was one of the youngest who had ever reached this rank but in her mind, she was still a child.

Peter smiled. "Well, I guess it would narrow the options for the high posts," he said. "But do your job, Victoria. Kimblee is a psychopath and I don't like the idea of him running free…"

She nodded and started to run. She was a good runner and soon enough she saw her target right in front of her. She had no trouble to recognise Major Kimblee. He had tried to hit on her a few times when he had seen her in the camp and well – there was no other man who was laughing like insane in the range of many miles. She inhaled as she raised her left hand and aimed. It was an easy task. Even three years ago she would have been able to take him out from this point.

But suddenly, he turned around. She knew that he saw her red hair and as she saw that he lifted his hands, she knew that she had to act fast. It wouldn't be a perfect transmutation and it was likely that it would damage Kimblee's mind but she didn't want to die out here. The second, he brought his hands together a golden flash hit him and threw him against the remains of a house.

But his explosion destroyed the earth right in front of Kay and she felt how something hit her left shoulder. Blood ran down her arm and the pain forced her onto her knees. Before she passed out, she let out a last curse in Cretan: 'Merde!'

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

AvaEobane


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Here I am again! I have much stress right now, so the update will probably be a little bit delayed from now on ... but the show will go _on!_  
><strong><em>WARNING:<em> KIMBLEE will be in this chapter**  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>"What was your occupation during Ishbal, Lieutenant Colonel Mustang?" Edward asked as he met Jade the next day in the mess hall. "Were you there too?"<p>

"No … I, my brother and Lynn were the Western front," Jade said. "We were working in thehospital ofWest City during the war … and no one dared to take us away from Llewellyn." She hesitated for a second. "And don't call me Mustang, Elric. No one still calls me that. It's better for my carrier if no one actually can guess that Roy is my cousin."

"Understood, madam," the golden-eyed boy said and nodded.

"That's fine," she said and flipped back her dark hair. "Well, could you please help me with some reports? They need to be delivered to Lieutenant General Llewellyn and Major Hamilton who are both still in the hospital and my colleague and I don't have enough staff to take care of it…"

"Of course," Edward said. Deliver reports didn't sound like it was a difficult task to do and if he could avoid his commander, well, he wouldn't cry. And he was pretty sure that Roy Mustang would be happy if Edward would help the Colonel's cousin with her work.

* * *

><p>"…hunt down Kay Victoria Hamilton?" Kimblee laughed as he stared at his Philosopher's Stone. "This will be fun. A good woman, a strong woman … we never had someone like her in the past. I feel very thrilled and honoured by the idea of killing her…"<p>

Envy smiled at him. "Kill her and bring back some proof…"

"Of course."

"And – please – try to survive. We are already short on staff…" Lust sighed. She would have preferred if she would have been sent to kill the annoying woman since she hated her with passion for being so calm and so beautiful.

"I will try," Kimblee grinned and held out his Philosopher's Stone. "I've still my baby."

"She should be somewhere in the East, probably in the formerprovinceofIshbal…" Envy said.

"I will search for her until I found her," Kimblee smiled. "And … I owe her a fight, don't I?"

"Yeah," Lust agreed. "And – please – try to keep her face from total destruction. Someone had to identify her afterwards … and Knox could have a problem if you use too much power…"

* * *

><p>"Hawk… no … Riza," Roy looked at her. "I'd like if you joined me for dinner."<p>

"Sir?"

"Just a little date, Riza," he smiled.

"A date?"

"Yes, I wanted to ask you out for years … but I never had the courage to…"

"I am really sorry and I'd loved to but … Edward already asked me."  
>"And you already agreed?"<p>

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he's a nice guy." She frowned. "What's the matter with you?"

"I don't like the idea that you go out with him," he muttered. "I have known you much longer … I should get the first pick…"

"It's not even a date, sir."

"I don't believe you. I saw the way he looks at you!"

"Sir, with all due respect, you are getting ridiculous."

"I am just protecting you. You won't be alone if him…"

"Sir…"

"I promised your father that I would take care of you."Roygrabbed her arm and pulled her close to his chest. "Don't look at me like is just lost my mind and became Kimblee."

"Sir, I am an adult. I can take care of myself."

"Barely." He wrapped his arms around her small frame. "Well, your cousin's coming back tomorrow, isn't she? We could go out tomorrow … I will get a good table…"

"Tomorrow's Kay's birthday and she will kill me if I miss her party."

"Hmh…"Roysighed. "Where are you and Fullmetal going?"

"Dinner and cinema, sir," she said. "Does this bother, sir?"

"No…" he let – hesitantly – go off her and let his arms drop. "I'll see you tomorrow, Riza."

"Yes, sir," she left his office and he ordered some random officer to get Jade.

"You called, Colonel Mustang?" Jade asked and saluted ironically.

"Yes," he said. "I need you to get Fullmetal out off my way."

"Should I kill him?" she asked with her face expressionless. He knew that she would kill in his name without any hesitation since he would do the same for her but usually she didn't ask this question with a little smirk on her face. He wouldn't have notice it if he hadn't known her since her birth. He could feel everything she hid.

"NO!" he shouted. "In Truth's name – no!"  
>"Your orders, sir?" she sighed, slightly bored.<p>

"Make him work until midnight … make him sign some reports … you know what I mean…"

She nodded. "Of course. I will keep up my efforts to give him a taste of the life of an adult."

"Thank you very much, Lieutenant Colonel."

"No need to thank me." She bowed before she looked at him. "I will ruin his date with your girl. I would have done it either way. You never had to ask."

Roy smiled at her and came once more to the conclusion, that his life would be boring without her and her way to solve his problems.

* * *

><p>Kay was really back in Ishbal. Her long hair was black like obsidian once more since she didn't want that someone could recognise her as member of the state military and she felt an emotion of sadness and self-hatred. She was all alone and no one actually knew where she was. Sometimes, she liked solitude. She liked to feel like she was the last human on earth.<p>

She stayed in the desert for a few days until she felt a hint of life somewhere close to her. She looked around and as her gaze reached to roof of a nearly destroyed house some metres away, she saw a man standing there.

"Major General Kay Victoria Hamilton," he declared. "You will die today."

She sighed. "Why?" she asked. "I heard that joke way too often to believe it still."

"Woah-woah!" another male voice said. "What's going on here?"

Kay froze and her shoulders formed a hard line. "Kimblee," she hissed.

"Oh … Her Highness still remembers my unworthy name," the mad bomber said.

She touched her left shoulder. "How could I ever forget you?"

"I remember you too…" he smiled. "I thought about you all the time in jail. Five years,Hamilton, you stole me five precious years…"

"You killed so many officers … how could I not bring you into prison?"

He moved closer and she stepped back until she couldn't get away any longer. His tattooed hands cupped her face and he leaned in. His hot breath tickled her face. "You know,Hamilton, I always liked you," he whispered. "I like your hair … it's so wild … like flames … I would love to see it sprawled across my pillows … or the rocks. Even during the war you always looked like you just got out off your bed after making love all night long…"

"Step back, Major," she ordered calmly. She knew how to deal with this kind of guy.

"You don't want me too,Hamilton… deep down in your soul, you're like me."

"It's still Major General Hamilton to you," she stated and stared right into his eyes.

"Don't be like that, Kay-Kay," he sighed. "We are very similar…"

"I am most likely not an insane mass murderer!" she hissed.

"It's not nice to call me that!" he sighed and touched her hair. "You cannot deny that you would prefer to use your alchemy without any rules made by the military…"

"Kimblee, I hate to break you the news but you do not know me." She slapped his hand away. "You have no idea of me or my feelings. Furthermore, I am a married woman with a daughter … and I am not interested in someone like you."

"Don't lie to me, Hamilton!"

"Why should I cheat on my husband who I love more than the sun, the moon and the stars together?"

"Because he isn't like you!"

"The same goes for you!" Kay was nearly yelling since he had an amazing way of destroying her patience. He was the only one who could make her _explode_ – in more than one sense of the word.

"I know exactly how much you like power!" Kimblee whispered sensually into her ear. "And I could give you power … more power than you ever dreamt of. You and me, we could rule the world. You would be my _queen_ … our power would be more than enough to get rid off Bradley…"

She sighed and escaped him to pace around. She kept Scar in her field of view but she also looked at Kimblee. This was truly a worst case scenario – but at least, Kimblee didn't try to kill her. "It is a tempting offer, Kimblee," she admitted, "but there are better allies than you."

Kimblee moved faster than she predicted and he pinned her against another wall. "You are so damn beautiful,Hamilton," he whispered huskily. "So beautiful … and your body is always on fire … so hot … so pale … a white flame … you should be mine…"

"I'll never be."

"You will be…" his left hand traced up and down her neck. "I can imagine how perfect it would be … your pale body with your red hair … simply covered with a tiny piece of black silk … this image kept me from losing my mind during the comfortable time in Central's prison…"

"There was never something you could have lost, Kimblee," she said.

"One question, Your Highness: why are you even here?"

"I like solitude," Kay looked at him. He was a little bit taller than her and even stronger. If she would have been stronger, she would have thrown him against some wall long ago. But since she didn't want to make him angry, she waited patiently for the right moment to get rid off him.

"I thought you liked the idea of seeing the beauty of destruction," he muttered.

"Not really," she replied.

"Don't be like that, sweetheart," Kimblee said. "I didn't give you your nickname without reason. I called you the Steel Rose since a rose had thorns who really hurt … and since steel is most likely the elixir you have in your vain. Always perfect, never impressed by me…" he bent down and tried to kiss her once more but she kicked him and he screamed in pain. "I told you to step back," she stated calmly and put her leg back on the floor.

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed.<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Here I am again! I have much stress right now, so the update will probably be a little bit delayed from now on ... but the show will go _on!_  
><strong><em>WARNING:<em> KIMBLEE or at least mentions of him will be in this chapter**  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Riza was waiting in front of the restaurant but Edward wasn't coming. She frowned and looked around but he was nowhere to see. She had agreed on going to the restaurant since she had nearly no social life and she had come to the conclusion that it would be better if she would stop admiring Roy Mustang's back and start to live a little. Maybe he would notice her when she had more on her schedule than just babysitting him and making sure that he did his work.<p>

But Edward was still not there and it was late. If he wouldn't come soon, she would eat without him … and she would go alone to the cinema. She was an adult and she didn't need company.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Edward was cursing Jade in his head. He didn't dare to inform her that she was as bad as her cousin. She had been called to this cousin some hours earlier and she had come back with a stack of reports that was taller than Edward. She had sighed and told him that he had to re-read everything she would write. And now he was still in her office and read boring reports. He had checked his pocket watch twice and it was already very late. He had to get away and meet Riza in front of the restaurant.<p>

He wasn't in love with the lieutenant but Al had advised that Edward should start to make some friends … and since Riza Hawkeye's non-existing social life was stuff for legends. Alphonse had come to the conclusion that it would be the best if he would start with her … before he would ask Winry out. Practice was everything, after all.

"Elric, where are the reports?" Jade asked and she seemed to be very annoyed. "I was supposed to meet my fiancé two hours ago."

* * *

><p>Roy was walking down the street in a hurry and started to smile as he saw his aide waiting in front of the restaurant. He knew that he owed Jade another favour for helping him with Edward but he also knew that his cousin – may Truth bless her – would never call in any favours until she had no other choice. Roy stared at his reflection before he grinned at Riza who was wearing some casual clothes. "Hey there, Lieutenant," he said amused. "Where is your date?"<br>She half-glared at him. "Well, obviously not here," she said and sighed. "Maybe he had still some work to do since he works with the Lieutenant Colonel now. I heard from Becca that she was requesting more files and more reports. She has to be a hard worker … unlike someone else."

"Well, Jade knows that she is filling in for Llewellyn **and** Silver Star," Roy muttered. "And she was always very responsible. She never made any faults. This was my field of experience…"

She smiled at him. "You don't happen to know if Edward will show up?" she asked and looked up to him. "If he doesn't, I will eat alone."

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the entry. "If Jade is really working tonight, he won't be home until midnight," he said. "I will fill him for him … being a fellow alchemist…"

"You really don't have to," she muttered. "Don't you have a date or something like that tonight?"

"I have one – now," he grinned at her. "I will call Breda to tell him that he has to replace me. It's no big deal, Riza. I mean, I wanted to take you out tonight. Edward's absence is tragic but … well … I can even bore you with stories about alchemy…"

"I am used to it," she smiled. "I have three cousins who took the state exam. Who do you guess was the calmest?" she asked and her eyes stared to twinkle.

"The Major General," he sighed. "She scares me."

"Well, she was really calm … but Serena was even calmer. She had actually the nerve to go on a party the night before the exam and she overslept. Kay drove her to the exam and Serena came too late since they got in a traffic jam. But Rena being Rena took her written test without even bothering to make up an excuse for being late. She told me later that she met Hakon on this party," Riza shook her head. "Lynn was the worst. She was reciting whole pages of her books wherever she went – even in the supermarket. You were nearly as calm as Serena if I remember correctly. You just didn't oversleep…"

"If I had known that you would be disappointed, I would have overslept, just for you."

* * *

><p>Jade was tired and she was staring at her pocket watch without even noticing that she was practically sleeping with open eyes. It wasn't a surprise that she was that tired. She hadn't sleep in days since she was too occupied with the Scar-case. It annoyed her to hell and she couldn't sleep while he was somewhere in the East since most of her friends were state alchemists or at least soldiers. She was too busy with checking files and reports. She needed sleep and she knew it but as long as Scar was still out there, she wouldn't relax.<p>

"Lieutenant Colonel, here are the files you requested," Edward muttered and rubbed his eyes.

She smiled at him. "You may take a nap on the couch," she offered. "You just can't leave since I would be responsible if Scar would kill you. And I am not interested in being in jail, sorry."

* * *

><p>"…let me get this straight," Roy said and took a sip of his wine. "Lynn is better in Organic Transmutation than Marcoh or Tucker?"<p>

"Yes," Riza nodded. "I am not the right person to rate alchemists but from what I heard; Central Command is really sure that Lynn will be able to replace both of them. Serena is better in Water Alchemy and Hakuro once said that she surpasses the Ice Alchemist without effort…"

"I guess I should be afraid of her," her superior muttered. "She could be a problem for me…"

"No, she usually is a really nice and calm person. And she hates fighting. She leaves this to Kay."

"Energy Alchemy…" Roy shuddered at the very idea of such a power. "Your father just mentioned it once, shortly before I went away. He said that just a few alchemists could ever understand the system well enough to use it. The Major General has to be one of them…"

"My father _admired_ her work," Riza replied. "He knew her theory and he helped her with some parts. I mean, the idea of using _every_ kind of energy … it's a little bit terrifying…" She sighed. "And she had to pay a high price…" Her eyes were talking of a greater sadness than he saw before in her eyes. She knew more than he had imagined about Energy Alchemy. His master had warned him. It was dangerous to use since it could easily become an addiction which was impossible to cure. Roy smiled at his aide before his hand cupped hers. "I know," he said calmly.

She looked at him. "Thank you," she said. "It's nice that you understand…"

He shrugged. "I've known you for years," he said and smiled even wider. "Well, let's go to the cinema, alright?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, the ball is taking place in Grumman's mansion," Maes Hughes said as he looked at his two cousins who were starring at a huge plan of said mansion. "That means that Grumman, Llewellyn and Hawkeye are having the advantage of actually knowing the place while we are like helpless little children. Probably we should check out the area tomorrow before my wife-"<p>

"No more pictures, Maes!" Martin hissed.

"-and my daughter are coming tomorrow," the oldest of them finished. "Kay already made sure that there will be a special room for the children since Laila doesn't like to be left outside."

"Kay was exactly the same kind of girl," Martin grinned. "She was always with her father and when he had to leave, she cried for me that it was probably the reason why the fever even got her. I mean, it's hard to live healthier than Kay, isn't it? Always vegetables…"

"Poor Laila," Bendix muttered. "I like vegetables but most other children hate them."

"My Elicia…" Maes started but Bendix threw him a dark glare and he shut up. He never dared to mess with his older cousin since Bendix was the most handsome and most successful of them. He was twenty-seven and already a brigadier general since his commander liked him and always made sure that her Golden Boy got all the promotions he deserved. The Western Area was full of good soldiers and in Western HQ was the lowest rank a female sergeant in the library. Charlotte Llewellyn knew her people and they knew her.

"Worried, Ben?" Martian asked, really happy about talking of something important.

"The General is hiding something," the golden-haired man said. "She was never good in hiding something from me or her granddaughter … or her husband. We know her too good to fall for her tricks … and we want to help her but she never asks for any help…"

"Well, I guess that Peter could know something," Maes muttered. "He knows her the longest and I guess that he could influence her enough to make her accepting help for once. It's not that hard, is it? She is a great commander and an even better soldier but … her pride will kill her one day. Riza isn't much better, of course," he went on. "By now she should have realised how much Roy loves her but since that idiot is too dumb to tell her, she tries to hide her feelings…"

"Dumb girl," Bendix sighed. "Whenever she is in West City, Jewel tries to hook her up but it's a lost cause. Last time it was the handsome son of some rich man who knows Jewel from the orphanage. He was taking her out for the Annual Western Military Ball. I was watching them the whole time, my orders, you see? They looked perfect. Their golden hair … everything looked like they were the couple of some freaking advertisement. He adored her. He was telling her the whole evening how beautiful she looked … and she looked at him and rejected him. I like this girl but … she isn't searching for perfection. She is searching for perfect imperfection."

"You were always too much of a poet, Ben," Maes muttered, "but you are right. It's the same with him. Before you and Jade started to go out, she was his date for every event. And you have to admit that they look perfect together. But … it doesn't work. There is no magic, no charm…"

Martin nodded. "Some couples just work like they are," he said. "Kay and Charles, Rena and Buc … even Miles and Olivier. As long as they are together, it's great. They look like they just won a game or like they just took a bath in pure gold…"

* * *

><p>Olivier was tired like hell but she knew that she had to do her work. She got up and decided that she should ask Jade if she had the files the Northern crew needed. The Ice Queen got over her childish jealousy and decided that it would be better to treat Jade like an officer and not like a woman who could endanger Olivier's mission to get Miles. The blond woman had seen Jade and her fiancé and their happiness was radiating from them like some halo. It was scary to say the least. They looked like they just took some really strong drinks.<p>

"Lieutenant Colonel Tempest?" Olivier asked as she opened the door. "I need some … oh…" She stared at the room in disbelief. The annoying little boy who was always ranting when someone called him short was lying in the couch and slept while Jade who had proved herself to be a hard worker was asleep at her desk. Her head was supported by her arms and she stirred in her sleep while her lips were moving. Olivier made her way towards the desk and hoped to find the files she needed but she saw that Jade was using them as a replacement for a pillow. She nearly looked cute if she wouldn't have closed one hand around a gun and the other around a pen.

Olivier still remembered the day she had met Miss Jadelina Christina Mustang-Tempest. It had been the Annual Military Ball in Central and she had escorted her cousin. The two of them had been talking and laughing the whole time – and everyone had assumed that they were dating. Dating a cousin was awkward but not unusual in the high circles of the Amestrian Society and they were a cute couple, very fitting. Their dark hair and their pale skin … they were attractive in an exotic way. Still, Olivier had always wondered what they really did in General Hakuro's office as they had been caught. Everyone had assumed that they left the hall to make out somewhere … but … some days later, Hakuro had missed some important files. And wasn't that suspicious?

Olivier couldn't help herself.

She admired Jade for being a great actress, a even better alchemist and the probably best secret keeper out there since her own cousin hadn't known that his Little Jade was in the army as well despite she had escorted him to numerous events.

Olivier bent down to pull out the files from under Jade's head, but suddenly, Jade's left hand grabbed her wrist. Olivier froze. She never imagined that such a slim and fragile looking woman could have such a firm grip. Jade's head turned and she let go of Olivier's wrist as she recognised the other woman. "I am sorry," the female alchemist stated. "I didn't mean to assault you."

"No need to excuse," Olivier said before she stared at the small but deep scars on Jade's forehand. Some of them looked like someone had inflicted them with rough power or out of despair. But even the Northern Wall of Briggs couldn't imagine anything what could hurt the Storm of the West how some people called Jade. So she looked at the younger woman. "What happened?"

She wasn't particularly fond of Jade but if someone was abusing her, it was her duty as higher-ranking officer to take care of it.

Jade barely smiled. "Foolishness."

"What do you mean?" Olivier hissed. "Tell me – it's an order!"

"You cannot order me around, Major General Armstrong."

"I am a superior officer!" It wasn't that Olivier was interested in an argument with the young state alchemist but she couldn't allow Jade to commit insubordination.

"Do I look like I would care?" Jade pulled down her sleeves. "It's private."

"I could let Serena investigate…" Olivier grabbed her arm. "It looks like someone tortured you! A failed mission? Answer me, Tempest!"

Jade sighed and avoided the piercing glare. "Eleven years … and already a murderer. Believe me, madam, it's impossible for a child to move on afterwards. Pain … can make people do terrible things … and I was in pain after Jade's Dawn … like Roy…"

"He did that to you?" Olivier's blue eyes widened.

"No … I did."

Olivier sighed. "Why is nearly every strong woman mentally unstable?"

* * *

><p>Isaac McDoughall had known that the military wanted him out of the way but he never thought that they would send their best blood dog after him. There were other, more powerful and more dangerous people out there but Central Command had obviously decided that the Ice Alchemist would be killed from an old comrade, the only true comrade he had had in Ishbal. He never knew her name but he had known her occupation: to kill every state alchemist who stepped out of line.<p>

It had been a necessary job since people like Kimblee had been out there.

But now she was obviously hunting deserters down and that meant trouble for Isaac. He just wondered why she wasn't using any alchemy while she was trying to kill him. It wasn't like her to play with her prey. Usually, she would have used one big flash and he wouldn't have lived to see another day. But tonight she was simply running behind him and dodging his attacks.

As she finally had him cornered, he half-smiled at her. "You know, woman, I am not surprised … and I feel honoured that they still think that I am important enough to be killed by you…" he said and aimed. "But sadly, sadly I don't want to die out here."

She snorted and her face started to melt while her body changed until Isaac faced a slim, androgynous creature with long, greenish hair. The creature laughed at the former state alchemist. "You have to know, Mr Ice Alchemist, that we already eliminated Miss Hamilton. She started to annoy us and we wanted to get rid off her," he grinned. "We sent Kimblee after her."

Isaacs face froze. "You killedHamilton?" he asked and sighed. "Well, the best always die young. I never met her but some people say that her power is just topped by Mustang and Kimblee…"

"You met her," the thing laughed. "Did you forget the black-haired woman in Ishbal? The one who never told you her name? The one you admired from the distance? That was Hamilton, a good woman, a strong woman … a woman unlike the other women … smart … maybe too clever."

Isaac sighed. "You are talking too much," he said before a huge icicle pierced the creature. The alchemist decided that it was a good moment to get away.

* * *

><p>After the cinema, Roy decided to walk Riza home. It was a dark night without any stars and he didn't even want to think of everything what could happen to her if she would be alone. So he had wrapped his arm around her waist and his coat was around her shoulders. He tried to find a good reason why he shouldn't walk her home and why he shouldn't hold her that close but he couldn't find one. He was content with having her around.<p>

They reached her house and Riza frowned as she saw that there was still light in the living room. She took the gun she had strapped onto her tight before she opened the door. Roy followed her and slipped on a white glove. They were professionals after all.

"…it looks really bad, Victoria," a calm, male voice said. "You will need a new one, I guess."

Riza put her gun away and straightened before she entered her living room. Kay was lying on the couch while Peter kneeled right beside her and cleaned some wounds. Her left shoulder was in a mess but between blood and flesh was a hint of metal. She wore an automail.

"Hey there, Riza," Kay said calmly. "I would say _Nice to see you_ but I guess that it is not fitting."

"What the hell happened to your shoulder, Kay?" Riza hissed.

"I met Kimblee," her cousin said. "I told him that I still don't love him and that he should leave me alone. We started to argue and as he tried to kiss me, I saw red and kicked him. That was then we started to fight each other. I took my leave as Scar decided to join in. Last time I saw them, they were still fighting. I decided that it would healthier if I would stay away."

"Smart girl," Peter sighed and put another bandage around her shoulder. "Well, when we are going back, you should schedule an appointment with your mechanic. Your arm will be a problem if we don't do something to bring him back to work again. And as your commanding officer, I can tell you that you will get to work the day the mechanic says that you can. No day earlier, Victoria. Am I understood?"

Kay looked at him and nodded. "Yes, sir," she whispered.

"That's my daughter," he smiled and threw her a shirt. "Put it on. I will make coffee."

"You really don't have to," Riza said. "It's my house after all. You are my guest!"

Her uncle made her sit down between Kay and Roy on another couch. "Relax, Rize," he said. "I make coffee since years. You could say that I am a professional on that field of expertise."

"Kimblee did that to you, Major General?" Roy asked. "Isn't he in prison?"

Kay snorted. "I believe that someone in Central decided to let him free," she muttered. "Maybe he was sent to kill me or something like that. Most people know that he has some issues with me…"

"He admired you from what I heard," Riza stated without any expression in her voice.

"He admired the crazy and insane version of me he made up," Kay replied, "and he still does. He was trying to get me on his side in this war. He believes that he could rule the world if I helped him. And he offered me the position as his queen." She laughed darkly. "I thought he would get it after five years in prison … but … maybe he is really a lost cause…"

"Erase the maybe and you're right," Roy muttered.

Kay fell asleep due to the painkillers soon afterwards and Black Hayate jumped into her lap to sleep there. It seemed to Roy like the dog was particularly fond of his master's oldest cousin. Peter was drinking his coffee in complete silence and he was also reading a book on alchemy.

"Uncle," Riza said and he looked at her. "Are you worried that Kimblee could try to kill her again? You seem like it would be normal for her to come home in such a state…"

Peter sighed and closed his book. "I know her and I know him. He will try to get her for his side. He may have the order to kill her but he won't do it … as long as she doesn't make any mistakes."

"Making mistakes was never her forte," Riza sighed and looked at the book before her lips curled upwards as she started to smile. "Reading your own book again, Peter Victor Hamilton?" she asked. "Your vanity could be your downfall one day, don't forget my wise words."

Roy was amazed to see his strict and tough aide in a state of complete ease. She was calm and serene … and – of course – beautiful. He would die to see more of this Riza Hawkeye. It was an amazing and funny person. The guys in the office would never believe that their Hawkeye could make jokes and actually talk with a high-ranking officer without hesitation. At the same second he realised that Riza's uncle and both of her grandparents had a good chance of becoming Fuhrer if Bradley would do everyone a favour and jump into a coffin.

* * *

><p>Charlotte was furious. She was running around in her house and yelling at everyone who wasn't working. Leroy hid behind a pillar since he hadn't seen her that upset in years of marriage. Come to think of it, the last time he had seen her in such a condition, she had been pregnant and Eliza had just left them for the alchemist called Berthold Hawkeye. But this time, it was even worse. She couldn't be pregnant since she was nearly sixty years old but she could still freak everyone around her out. She was a dedicated worker and she had never slacked off. She was the embodiment of efficiency and competence – which was the reason for her high rank.<p>

After half an hour of shouting and slamming doors, he had mercy with the other men in the house and he went to calm her down. But she didn't want to calm down. She was like an angry tigress and she felt attacked as he hugged her and freed her still golden hair from her hairclip.

"Let go off me," she hissed. "Someone has to take care of everything!"

"Not you," he said and made her sit down on the couch. "What's bothering you this time, darling? It's not like you to be such a terrible person. And I thought you liked the East…"

She buried her face into his chest. "I love the East but I hate my memories…" she whispered. "I can still feel all the pain … it's still in my bones, Leroy. I try to forget; try to forget how foolish we were … how naïve … but I cannot do it. Even Peter moved on … he always moved on … as long as I have known him … I saw him just cry once in all these years: when Kay was getting her automail. I guess that he blames himself for letting it happen…" She held back her tears. She never cried. She had lost the right to cry years ago. "…but he is innocent … all of them are…"

"You know how much I love you, Charlotte," Leroy said, "but sometimes you forget that you can trust me. I won't let you down after everything we went through. Remember how much fun we had when we were young? And we never lost it, Jewel. We were always happy. We never argued…" He kissed her hair. "I know how hard it is for you. You lost all of them … but one of them came back and Eliza gave us the most perfect granddaughter we could ever have wished for. I don't regret anything we did. We always stayed true to ourselves."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed or put this story as a favourite.<br>I am really grateful for this featback.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Here I am again! The stress is over since I passed the theorectical part of my driver's license today. _Congratulation to myself_.  
><strong><em>WARNING:<em> KIMBLEE or at least mentions of him/the consequences of his actions will be in this chapter**  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Winry was more than surprised when a tall, red-haired woman appeared in front of her as she was eating with Edward in the mess hall. The woman's eyes told a story full of fire and passion and she looked like someone who never would accept No as an answer. "You're the one who made his automails, right?" the stranger asked. "Well, I need someone to look after my automail."<p>

The blond teenager was suddenly very interested. "Which kind of automail do you have?" she asked and raised her eyebrow while she checked arms and legs of the woman in front of her. Everything looked good, almost _natural_. Her mechanic had to be a genius.

"A K9865-automail," the red-haired stated calmly. "I guess you heard of it before…"

Winry's eyes became huge and she nodded incoherently. "Of course!" she exclaimed. "It's the best automail ever! I never saw one in nature but I read all the articles in Automail Today! I could kill for working on one, madam! Your mechanic has to be a genius!"

Edward remembered that Winry had been ranting over this automail for years and she was obviously more than happy to have the chance to see one from a very short distance.

The female soldier barely smiled. "Yeah," she said. "My husband and my father made my first automail and afterwards I just let a professional mechanic look after it when it needed oiling."

"I need to meet them!" Winry exclaimed as she got up. "Come on, madam, I need to look at it."

The woman smiled as she was dragged out the room. "My name is Kay," she stated.

"Winry Rockbell," the teenager said. "Well, is here somewhere a room where we can look at it?"

"I have my office two hallways away," Kay said smiling. "It's nice that you agreed to check my automail. I feel like someone tried to stab me … well … someone actually did."

"I will try to safe as much as I can," Winry said. "Why can no alchemist repair his automail?"

"Well, we would need to understand it properly," Kay said. "And we don't. We have other things we can do. Building automails had never been part of our studies."

"At least someone who sees that it's a great art and very difficult," Winry muttered under her breath but her newest client heard her either way. "I take it like Major Elric doesn't see the beauty and the perfection of an automail?" she asked. "That's really sad. It helps him, doesn't it? You have to appreciate everything which helps you, don't you agree, Winry?"

The blond girl nodded. "A good automail is nearly as good as a real leg or a real arm," she said. "I love to work with them. I feel like something special … I give people a new chance, a future … with just making them a new arm. I love to see them smile when everything's done…"

"Did you ever think about becoming a doctor?" Kay asked. "Or about working for poor people? My sister tries to make up for our mother's sin during the war … she never wants payment when she helps someone. She says that there are many people who can't afford an automail … you could work for them. I mean, I am sure that people would support you…"

"It's very hard to find supporters for something like that," Winry said. "It would be great because especially poor people need a future … but automail is very expensive."

"You could maybe work withLynn," Kay suggested. "I mean, if you truly want to help, it shouldn't stay a dream. And I have more money than I could ever spend in my life. A major general earns a lot for signing some papers. It's ridiculous that I get so much money…" She shrugged. "I already supportLynn's work … I could support you too. I heard that you are a genius when it comes to automails. This country needs people like you. Edward talks quiet a lot about you … and Alphonse too. You are their childhood friend, right?"

"Yes."

"It's always nice to know someone that long," Kay smiled. "Well, let's take a look at my shoulder, alright? We can discuss the possibility of a support for an automail-clinic later, okay?"

She was a smart woman and she was exceptionally gifted then it came to find a work for everyone, a work which gave a good feeling and high spirits. She never had such a job since she would have preferred to stay a civilian alchemist but she had made herself a dog of the military to protect her country. She wasn't unhappy … but she wasn't happy either. Meeting Kimblee in Ishbal had reminded her of the darkest hours in her past. She had failed in Ishbal; there was no other way to put it. Her humanism had proved itself to be not strong enough to prevent a true catastrophe. She hated herself but she never showed it. She was a talented actress after all.

* * *

><p>Time flew and suddenly, the big day came and everyone was getting ready for the ball. Riza and Kay were helping each other with the hair whileLynnneeded Serena's help to dye her hair in a colour which wouldn't raise the suspicion that she could have ishbalan blood. So her hair was golden like Riza's as Silver Star was content with her sister's work. Jade was putting on her most favourite green dress and her silver jewellery which matched her pocket curling her long hair before she put it into a beautiful untidy bun and Olivier was straightening her hair until the famous Armstrong-curl was gone. Melissa, Phil's girlfriend, who had pale brown hair had come earlier that day and she was so vivant and friendly that suspected her to take some strong drugs. She was pretty, nonetheless, but she lacked Jade's spirit and her bright smile even if she was very similar to Jade in other aspects. Rebecca and Gracia were helping each other to get ready since all the women had been invited toCharlotte's private mansion, some miles away from Grumman's manor. Laila and Elicia were looking tiredly at the women and they looked adorable in their pale dresses.<p>

"Mommy." Laila got up from her place on the couch and hugged Kay's legs.

"I will be back before midnight," her mother promised before she picked her up to put a kiss on her daughter's forehead. Her red lipstick left a mark but Laila didn't remove it.

"Well, we need to go," Lynn said. "I am sure that our men are already downstairs."

"I think so too," Jade smiled and lifted the hem of her dress to rush downstairs. She wrapped both of her arms around her fiancé who wore a black tuxedo which made his hair shine and his eyes sparkle with joy. He laughed and kissed her lightly. "You look beautiful – as usual," he said.

Roy who heard it grinned slightly. Jade loved to hear that she was beautiful – and Bendix seemed to know. But then the colonel looked at his own date and he lost any ability to think clearly. Riza looked like she was an angel. Her dress was pale blue and made of silk. It didn't show much of her skin but it clung to her body like a second skin. She wasn't paying much attention to him since she was talking with her grandmother who seemed still concerned about the security details andRoytook the chance to stare at her. She was truly beautiful.

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed or put this story as a favourite.<br>I am really grateful for this featback.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Here I am again! The stress is over since I passed the theorectical part of my driver's license today. _Congratulation to myself_.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>When they got to Grumman's huge estate, Peter caught Royat the bar and smiled at the younger man who tried to handle two glasses at the same time. "If I may give you an advice, Colonel, don't wait for her to say something. You should make your move if you want to," he said. "I know that she can be a little bit strict sometimes but she is a very calm and sweet person if you get at her good side. And if you ever dare to hurt her, I will show you how we solve problems in Creta!"<p>

Roy paled. "You are Cretan, General?" he asked surprised. "You don't have any accent… I wouldn't have guessed…"

Peter smiled. "Well, someone who doesn't guess that Kay and I have Cretan genes is truly a hopeless case," he said amused. "We have a Cretan heritage since our forefathers were great Cretan generals like Peter Hamilton I. or Victor Hamilton. And I still hold some good connections with a Cretan general. We were friends when we were both very young … I believe that we never got that close afterwards … it was a great time but sometimes, sometimes fate tears up the things destiny put together…" He shook his head. "Fate can be very cruel."

Roy nodded. "May I ask why you joined the amestrian army?" he asked.

"Well … my mother was a member of Cretan royalty but it wasn't the kind of life I wanted. In Creta I would have been always someone special and I didn't want that," Peter shrugged. "I moved to Amestris many years ago and joined the army to fight for my goals. I wanted to shine … and the examination for the state qualification wasn't that hard. I took it and became a major. I was always someone who could lead other people and I made carrier. I joined this army since I believed in the values Fuhrer Llewellyn had. It was a good time… Later I got married to an amestrian woman who was a member of your army, Lieutenant Colonel Reine Hawkeye, the Siren alchemist. Her speciality was the transmutation of water.

We had four daughters, Nerissa, Kay, Lynn and Serena. I stayed in the army to protect them but . I took a break to take care of them. Reine and I started to fight whenever I sided with Lynn, Rena or Kay and one day, I couldn't stand it and choose to leave her in order to become a higher-ranking officer. I regret this decision by now … I missed my daughter when I was away…" He sighed. "I never wanted them or Riza to join the military, you see? I wanted them to be happy … and free… they shouldn't be chained to something like the military…"

Roy frowned. "You have to be very old if you served under Fuhrer Llewellyn…"

"Age is nothing but a number," Peter said. "If you would please excuse me, I need to speak with Jewel. We have still some plans for this evening and I would like to have her opinion."

"Of course, sir," Roy nodded and stepped back. "I will search Riza if it's okay with you."

"I would never stop a nice, honest man to court my niece," Peter stated gleefully before he left. In his dark green jacket made of velvet and his white shirt with the golden tie he looked like the perfect Cretan gentleman. His red hair was combed back and he looked even younger than usually. His step betrayed his self-confidence and his power.

"Did you have a nice chat with my uncle?" Riza asked as Roy got back to her.

"Yes," he grinned. "He is a very nice man. Hard to believe that he was married with Reine Hawkeye … and even harder to believe that this … person was your aunt…"

"There was a reason that no one cried at her funeral," Riza stated. "You knew her?"

"She was one of my commanders in Ishbal," he said grimly. "I was one of the first who got the new of her death. But I never made the connection between her and your father and you…"

"She was the main reason why my father broke with his family," she sighed. "He was always on the opinion that she was abusing her powers … and when she accidentally nearly burned him and another person in a fight, he decided to leave her behind. I can understand him. There are things an alchemist should never do … and she did it."

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"…I just can't understand how you can be that dumb, Berthold!" The woman's voice echoed trough the normally quiet and peaceful residence of the Hawkeyes. "You have the skills you need if you want to change something! You could become a state alchemist! Don't you see all the possibilities? You could be one of the best, have a nice carrier! You are intelligent enough! You could become rich! Look at you! You don't live in poverty, but richness isn't it either!"<p>

"Reine, I told you once and I will tell it again until you get my point. I thought about this state exam," answered a man with a calm voice. "The Flame Alchemy is too dangerous and I don't want to see it in the hands of the military! You have become a dog of the army and do as you've been told, but I have too much pride to take their money. You're the one who isn't responsible, don't you get it? You should think about the others before you think about yourself and your advantages! You could think about Kay, for example!"

Elizabeth Grumman Hawkeye stood above them on the stairway which leads the way to her husband's laboratory. In front of her was her four-year-old daughter Riza who looked a lot like her father except for her eyes which were like her mothers'. But Riza resembled the other girl in the house. Downstairs in the laboratory fought Reine Hawkeye Hamilton and Berthold Hawkeye in front of Kay Victoria Hawkeye Hamilton. The girl sat on her uncle's lap and her red curls looked like they had exploded earlier that day. Berthold's niece was six years old and had the intelligence and the creativity of her uncle – but that doesn't mean he would be amused.

In fact, he was afraid. Kay was his favourite niece and he had reasons. She was a bright girl with a strong sense for right and wrong. She had a calm temper and it was rare for her to show her emotions. Berthold knew that Kay had a huge talent for alchemy and that his younger sister would never reach that level. Since Kay turned six, she was able to do some little transmutations which became more complex since her start. Berthold hated his sister for turning the child into a tool. He knew that Kay wasn't born to master the Water Alchemy which Reine adored and wanted to bring to its perfection. Kay needed a more aggressive type of alchemy. Maybe not the flames, but something comparable to that.

"Berthold, it's enough!" Reine jumped to her feet and her sandy hair slipped from her right shoulder as she took gloves from her pocket and attacked. But she had underestimated her brother. Even with Kay still on his lap he was able to block the attack before he attacked her and a jet of flame appeared. The female alchemist extinguished the burning hem of her dress before she took another glove from her pocket. "You may have excluded me from your research when I became a state alchemist but that doesn't mean that I'm not able to use a little bit of fire," she said scornful. "I came far enough to know that hydrogen is necessary before you broke the contract." Her dark eyes glittered insanely. "So, Berthold, do you want to go on and risk your property – or do you come back to senses and listen to me now?"

But it doesn't seem that she wanted to hear his answer because in the very next moment he was attacked by flames. Now it was his turn to need water but as he wanted to extinguish the flames, Kay's sock caught fire and the little girl screamed. This sound would haunt Berthold until his death. The scream was so painful and Berthold's stomach took a turn on the rollercoaster. Elizabeth who stayed upstairs until now came down with some water and threw it on the girl which – after the first shock – cried and buried her face in her uncle's chest.

Berthold's lips were white with anger as he looked at his sister. "I believe that's the answer of the question I still wanted to ask you," he said darkly. "Go home. I will take care of Kay and bring her back then I feel she's fine. That means: leave now."

Reine knew her twin brother and in so many years she never saw him that angry. He looked like he would kill her with bare hands if she would disobey now, so she just left and her daughter stayed at her uncle's her husband to extinguish the fire before they took care of Kay's injury. The sock was gone and the skin at the foot was burned. Berthold swore that his sister would pay for it one day but then he found something even more offensive.

"Eliza," he said and looked at his wife who put lotion on the foot. "Look at this. Look what my sister has done to Kay's back."

She gasped when she saw the tattoo in dark blue ink. "That's … that's … insane!" she murmured.

"Water Alchemy," Berthold said furious. "Looks like my sister has lost it. Kay's much too young to carry something like that!"

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed or put this story as a favourite.<br>I am really grateful for this featback.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?  
>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte was dancing with her husband and enjoyed the soft music and the atmosphere. She wore a majestic blue dress and her blond hair was braided and decorated with an old comb which had belonged to her mother many years ago. First Lady Llewellyn had worn this comb at her wedding day and her husband's first day as Fuhrer of Amestris. Charlotte couldn't remember her mother since Lady Llewellyn had died when her daughter had been seven and the little girl had spent most of her youth on an exclusive boarding school along with Leroy. But Charlotte looked like her mother … if her mother had worn a military uniform, that's it. They shared the golden hair, the amazing green eyes and the pale skin as well as they shared their will to stand behind their men until their dying days. Lady Llewellyn hadn't seen her husband's funeral since an illness took her away many years before the bullet had killed always said that it would have killed her mother to see Jonathan dying. The press always loved Charlotte. She was more popular than even Bradley since she was always nice and polite. Peter had always said that Charlotte had a better control on her temper than Mr Fuhrer himself.<p>

"Charlotte, I have to say that you look exactly like your mother today," Leroy grinned. It was a good compliment since Lady Llewellyn had died at the age of thirty – and since Charlotte was nearly sixty by now, fifty-six to be exact.

She laughed and kissed his nose. "You are still a flirt, Leroy," she said grinning. "I guess I should stay a little longer in the East to make sure that you don't cheat on me…"

"Why should I cheat on the perfect woman?" he asked. "You shouldn't think that low of me…"

"Well, I know you far too good to fall for this line, darling," she chuckled. "I know that you aren't the calm man you pretend to be. You try to keep your mask … but … I look behind it…"

He pulled her closer. "Well, I wasn't the one who decided that you should work in West City while I am in the East," he stated. "It was our best friend Bradley who did that…"

"We should really overthrow him," she said. "He messes up everything my father worked for…"

He smiled at her and his smile asked for forgiveness. "I know how much it hurts to see it."

"My father had a dream," she said. "He wanted a better future for everyone in this land. He wanted to bring happiness to everyone. He tried to calm all the problems we have with Drachma, Creta and Aerugo. He didn't want that we lead three wars at the same time."

"No," Leroy agreed and took a red rose before he freed it from its thorns and put it in Charlotte's braid. She looked even younger with a hint of red in her golden hair and even prettier. "He was too smart to do something like that. I am always asking myself how Bradley ever graduated if he truly thinks that such a strategy can be successful. He is truly an idiot if he thinks that…"

Bendix who passed them along with Jade bowed before he stopped. "I just hope that I will have enough time for a vacation as soon as we are finished in the East," he muttered. "I am tired. All the reports and all the files I had to read along the past weeks … I don't want to anymore…"

Charlotte's hand reached out and she cupped his cheek. "You are a good soldier, Ben," she said and her smile was a little bit wistfully. "If you truly need a vacation, I will make it possible. You look really tired and I can't have my best man overworking himself, can I? You will just have to wait untilLynnis back since I can't lose both of you at the same time."

"Of course," Bendix smiled before he wrapped his arm around Jade's waist and they moved towards the dance floor. Charlotte watched them and a sly smile appeared on her face as she leaned against her husband's chest. She looked like an eagle that had just spotted a rabbit. She looked at Leroy. "You know, darling, we should talk with them soon. It would complicate everything if we keep our secret. Ben is already suspicious enough and if he tells her…"

"…and he will tell her as soon as he gets the possibility," Leroy shighed.

"…we will be in trouble … and I don't want to get in trouble again."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Jade, Ben," Lynn said as she passed them along with Martin. "Phase 1 starts soon."<p>

"Is Kay prepared?" Jade asked and grinned like insane.

"Yeah," Bendix stated. He was tall and could see the red-haired woman at the other side of the room. She looked amused and drank another glass of champagne.

"We will need Peter's help," Martin sighed. "I will take care of it."

"And I will get this Havoc-person to help us," Lynn smiled. "He is a nice guy and I think that he likes me. It will be easy to get him to help us."

"Well, let's get to work," Jade sighed. "I really wish that all these parties would be really relaxing but as long as I work for Llewellyn, it always ended the same way. I always end up locking people into little rooms. It's not funny, people. It's really sad…"

"Well, since Peter and Lissa already changed the structure of the wall to make it possible for us to lock Mustang into the room for some hours. It really helps to have alchemists like Peter or Lissa if you try to mess with Flame," Bendix stated amused. "And without capable people like Jade or Kay we wouldn't be able to freak him out to the point he would do everything to get rid of us. And I believe that we brought him to that point…"

"I agree," Jade nodded and her smiled became faint before it left her face. "Well, I am on my way."

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Roy tried to follow his cousin to help her to extinguish the fire in the garden. Riza was right behind him but as they crossed a small and tight hallway, the trap snapped. The door right in front closed with a final <em>click<em> and the door behind them did the same before one of them vanished. Riza sighed, realising what she should have known: it had never been a hallway from the very beginning. It was the little room where her grandfather used to store his old rifles before he had moved it to another room. The door behind them had been a real door but the other one had been a perfect imitation, most likely produced by her uncle.

* * *

><p>"Good job, Peter," Charlotte grinned and gave her old friend a high five. "You are the best state alchemist after all. And could you please put back the picture? Thank you very much."<p>

"It really worked!" Maes laughed while he shook his head in disbelief. "I thought that it wouldn't work! But now, what will we do now?"

"Well, we should try to get away before they realise that it was your plan, Maes," Jade stated. "I'm sure that Roy could feel a little bit betrayed since you were the one who set the tree aflame."

"I already too care of if, Jewel," Peter said and smiled at the woman. "Well, isn't that our song? We really should go back to dance before someone can ask were we've been…"

* * *

><p>"Welcome to Phase 2," Phil muttered while he led Gracia across the dance floor. He was a great dancer since his mother had make him take lessons along with his sister at the age of ten and since Jade had been an arrogant little brat who had loved to show everyone how beautiful she looked in a ball gown in her youth he had had a lot of practice. Of course, Gracia wasn't like Jade at all and her steps lacked the expression of power and joy Jade possessed but Maes' wife was still a great dancer in Phil's eyes, maybe one of the best he had ever met.<p>

"Phase 2?" Gracia asked and sighed deeply. "That means … all of us need to go to bed before the storm hits the East? Really, I am sure that this will be no problem, seeing how tired we are…"

"Serena already got the children," Lynn whispered as she passed them. Silver Star wore maybe the most extravagant dress of all women. It was violet and made of silk. It showed her whole back which was covered with pale blue lines and symbols. Her newly-dyed hair was neatly styled in a complicated bun and her eyes sparkled with joy. She danced with Leroy who would state some days later that she was a great dancer with the feeling for the music.

"Phase 2 will be failing if someone messes it up now," Leroy said. "But everyone who is still here is part of the plan. Ah, Gracia, did Maes inform Private Sheska of the change in the plan?"

"I did it myself," Gracia smirked. "Well, I see that my husband just came back. It was a pleasure to dance with you, Lieutenant Colonel Phil, but I believe that Maes could get jealous."

Phil laughed before he twirled her around and dipped her before he pulled her up to let go off her hand. "Well, Mrs Hughes, if you should ever need someone to dance with if your husband has a broken leg, I will be honoured to replace him," he said and bowed. He was a gentleman after all.

"Show off," his twin whispered into his ear as she took his still extended hand. "She is a good dancer, isn't she? But she isn't Lissa…"

Phil grinned at her before he grabbed her second hand to pull her closer. "You know, Miss T., you will always be my favourite person to dance with," he grinned. "With you, it's always about grace and elegance. I admire your technique and especially your headwork isn't rivalled by any other dancer in all Amestris, is it?" He led her across the dance floor and smiled down at her while she glared up at him. "But you really need to work on your facial expression."

Jade and Phil had been professional dancers during her youth. Jade practiced ballet since she had been six years old and her brother had been her partner for many years. And their experience showed whenever they danced. The tango was their dance and their movements were fluid like water. Jade knew how to react to whatever Phil threw at her … but she hated to be not in control. She lived for controlling everything around her, including her own life. To hand all the control to someone else took everything she had from her. But it was worth it. It was worth the sacrifice.

"Look at them," Charlotte said with a hint of jealousy in her voice. "They always look so grateful, so beautiful … I am really proud to have them under my command. They are great…"

She looked dreamily at her subordinates because sometimes Charlotte liked to remember the time she had been Daddy's little darling. Daddy's little darling had been a ballerina.

She would've skipped, floated, glided, twirled, spun around – magnificently, skilfully, perfect technique, what a extraordinary profession, what remarkable talent – across stage after stage, with her skirts and her worn out pointe shoes, and it was all she wanted.

She was a sight to behold, the most gorgeous girl in her class, the most gifted, and she wanted to use that talent. She wanted to dance.

She received praise when she was eight, recognition when she was twelve, and marriage proposal from an adoring fan when she was fifteen and a scholarship to a wonderful dance school by the time she had finished high school, and yes, she was going to go there, and, yes, she was going to be a superstar … and then she fell. Her knee twisted the wrong way, and in a flash it was all over.

And years later, she wasn't Daddy's little darling anymore, she was Llewellyn, the assassinated Fuhrer's child, her country's last hope for humanism, but she still walked with the posture she learned from dance class, and she met two girls.

Reine Hamilton. A mouthpiece of the regime with far more fame than Llewellyn –Charlotte– would have ever gotten out of a career in dancing or now: out of her carrier as a soldier.

And then, some years later, a girl called Avery Gilberts. Why was she celebrated? Did she have talent? No, she didn't have talent. Charlotte… Charlottehad been _gifted_, once upon a time.

And Charlotte Llewellyn with her hurt knee and her stern gaze – what was Charlotte?  
>Bitter. Charlotte Llewellyn was bitter.<p>

She would have been a great dancer, maybe the best dancer in Amestris' history. But after the accident nothing had been left. She had been broken. She hadn't had the will to move on. The same year her father was killed. She thought about cutting her blond hair because it kept getting in her way until she got a wonderful present from her best friend, Leroy Grumman. They knew each other since they had been friends and Leroy knew about Charlotte's knee. Whenever it hurt again during school he found an excuse to skip a class and took care of her. And since she knew that he loved her already before her short carrier as a ballerina, she accepted his proposal. She was young as she married the love of her life and they were happy together. But still, Charlottewanted more. She wanted to be more than just a housewife who took care of the children. Leroy and she had talked a lot about staying in the military and Charlotte remembered how worried her mother had been whenever Fuhrer Llewellyn hadn't been at home. Charlotte decided that she couldn't do it. She was Leroy's wife and she wanted to support and protect her husband as much as he supported and protected her.

And so she decided to stay in the army. And once again … she had been talented. At first her male comrades thought she was some kind of joke. But as soon as she hit the bull's eye every time she took a gun out of her locker, they didn't laugh at her anymore. They respected her. Charlotte Llewellyn was happy. She was with her husband. She had found out a new talent of hers and she was able to protect her father's dream of a happy and humanistic Amestris.

She rose in the ranks like a shooting star fell down. No one could resist her. She was too strong, too skilled to keep her down. But even with all the attention she got, she couldn't help but wondering how much attention she would've become if she had ever gotten the chance to dance. And even with her broken knee she was still able to become a great hand-to-hand combatant. Her moves were again more than elegant. But now it was too late for her to go back. Maybe, after a surgery, the doctors would have been able to give her the chance to dance again, but now, she didn't want it anymore. Now she wanted to fulfil her father's dream. She was a great soldier … with only one fault: she used her head. She wasn't a fool and she didn't like it when somebody tried to play with her. She even disobeyed an order at the age of twenty-two and got in trouble. But she came back whenever she fell down.

Over the years she became more and more important like her husband too. They became parents of two beautiful twin girls but soon after their birth Charlotte and Leroy had to separate. Charlotte became the commander of West City while Leroy was stationed in East City. Their daughters left them and suddenly, they were alone. Two people in their so-called best years but not together. Charlotte started to miss her husband. She missed the little things Leroy used to do for her. She missed the coffee he used to make whenever she had to work late in the office. But mostly she missed his smile. And when she gave birth to a wonderful baby boy but she had to give him up for adoption. Her heart broke that day.

And then, suddenly, more than twenty years had passed and Charlotte met her granddaughter. It was heartbreaking since Charlotte would never let it happen that her little girl enlisted. She would've made sure that Riza had a better life, a life without the military. But it was too late. It was always too late. But even with Riza being in the military, they became friends. Charlotte became her granddaughter's confidant since Riza had no one to talk about her mother. Charlotte knew her daughter, oh, her beautiful daughter. But soon she knew her granddaughter even better. She was able to tell when Riza had a secret. They were very similar. Both of them would use the own life to protect another life. But they didn't talk about that. They talked about their hopes. Charlotte was pretty sure that she was one of the few people alive who knew who Riza Hawkeye really was.

And even her son came back to her. It was amazing how everything got back to her after a while.

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed or put this story as a favourite.<br>I am really grateful for this featback.  
>This chapter is dedicated to <strong>awesomenaruto,<strong> another amazing writer, and my sister who will never read this since she doesn't like my stuff but still, she deserves it.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?  
>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.<p>

* * *

><p>"LET US OUT!" Riza yelled and slammed her hands against a door. She hated rooms where she couldn't see anything and where she couldn't move.<p>

"I believe that the music it too loud for them to hear us," Roy sighed and leaned against the wall before he grabbed her wrists. "Stop it – you will just end up hurting yourself, Riza."

She sighed and leaned against the opposing wall. "They are really insane!" she said.

"Well, I believe that my and your family teamed up to solve this problem," he said while he tried to draw a circle on the wall. He smirked at her before he tried to activate the array. It was hopeless.

"Most of them are alchemists or people who know alchemists," she said, "and you really think that they would forget something like that? Really, even I would think about something like that if I would try to lock an alchemist into a small room."

"But what the hell do they want? I mean, they should know that we will try to escape…"

"And especially Kay should know that I hate rooms like that…" she sank down and breathed slowly as if she tired to keep herself from freaking out.

"Wait a second – you are claustrophobic?" he asked worried.

"I am not. I just don't like tight spaces," she muttered. "And they know that it's torture for me."

"It's funny that you are claustrophobic," he grinned and kneeled down in front of her. "Jade is worse than you. She would be screaming and hitting the walls by now. Once we got stuck into the small elevator back at my aunt's mansion in Barley. She nearly died of panic."

"I told you that I am not claustrophobic!" she hissed. "I just don't like it. Why are people building rooms like that? It's much too small to be practical!"

"And you are sure that you aren't claustrophobic?" he asked while he touched her arm. "I don't know if you already realised it … but … you are shivering. It's no big deal to be claustrophobic."

She glared at him in the half-darkness. "It is if you try to build the image of a strong woman."

"But it's not bad to have a soft side," he said before he hugged her.

* * *

><p>Lynn was searching her sisters and found them at the bar. "Kay, Rena!" she yelled.<p>

"What's up, Lynnie?" Kay asked while she stared at her champagne. "You look worried…"

"I am!" the younger sister said. "Who was the idiot who came up with the idea to lock them into such a small room? And how could you even allow it, Kay Victoria Hawkeye Hamilton? You of all people should know that Riza is more than just a little bit claustrophobic! She will have a heart attack if we don't get her out of this room! I don't care if we ruin the plan, Riza-"

She stopped talking as her older sister raised her hand and sighed. "I didn't forget," Kay stated. "I allowed it because Jade told me that Mustang knows how to take care of something like that. And since Jade had the worst claustrophobia of all people I know I decided along with dad that he will be able to keep the situation under his control. If he fails again, well, he isn't worth her."

"It's something like a test?"

"Of course," Serena smiled. "Really, Lynnie, did you think that Kay would forget something like that? There was a reason why we never played hide-and-seek with Riza for years…"

"She wasn't claustrophobic before the war," the usually silver-haired woman stated. "I mean, we used to play hide-and-seek for hours when we were children…"

"Yes," Kay said. "Something happened in Ishbal and I would die to get to know why Riza hates tight spaces since she came back. And if Kimblee is the reason…" she made a gesture which made clear that she would kill the mad bomber if he would be responsible. "I hate him after all."

* * *

><p>Laila was wide awake while Elicia was asleep. The red-haired girl could hear faint laughter and music and decided that she should check on her parents – and her aunt. Carefully she climbed off the bed and straightened her night gown before she combed her hair with her finger and braided it. Her mother had said that a true Hamilton had always to look neatly styled and Laila was very proud of her good name and she wanted to be a perfect daughter for her mother – and an even better niece for her auntie. She sneaked out the room and took a small stairway to get to the adults who were dancing downstairs. She hid behind a pillar as some old man in ugly tuxedos passed her and when some women with way too much make-up came from another hallway, Laila decided to change plans and to hide in a room – which was locked but she turned the key before she slid into the room. She nearly fell down as she ran against something warm … and living. "Hello?" she asked carefully.<p>

"Laila – is that you?" her auntie asked and a pair of strong arms hugged her.

"Auntie Riza?" the little girl asked before she buried her face into her aunt's chest. "I am sorry; I didn't mean to disobey…"

"It's no big deal," the blond woman said as she got up. "Tell me, Laila, you used the key?"

"Of course," the girl replied and enjoyed her aunt's warmth. She always liked her aunt who was a really sweet and caring person and she missed her like crazy whenever she couldn't see her. Well, it was rare for her to see her but whenever she saw her auntie, she clung to her like a usual child would cling to its parent or maybe a teddy bear. She loved her auntie and she was very sceptical about the strange black-haired pyromaniac/alchemist who appeared behind her aunt.

"That means … we can finally get out off here!" the strange man announced. "And I thought that we would die there! Freedom, sweet freedom!"

"Auntie Riza, is he a lunatic?" Laila asked all innocently

"Don't worry, he won't do anything," Riza smiled. "Well, it's a little bit late for you, sweetie. What do you think about getting back to sleep? You have to be pretty tomorrow, don't you think?"

"I don't want to," her niece muttered. "Sleeping is boring. I can sleep when I am dead." She frowned before she glared at the black-haired man. "And I could get nightmares from meeting a lunatic, auntie. And then I would cry…"

"You know that it isn't nice to gamble, Laila," Riza smiled, "but if you really want a good-night-story, I will tell you one. And you can sleep in my room if you want to. I know that you don't like to sleep in a room without windows. And my room has some windows…"

Roy grinned at her and snaked one arm around her waist. "You know, you are good with kids."

"I just know how to make sure that Laila gets her sleep," she replied, unimpressed. "C'mon, Laila, let's get you to bed. You will thank me tomorrow."

"Yes, auntie," Laila smiled sweetly and kissed her aunt's cheek. "You know, I missed you. Mommy should get you for her unit and then you could always bring me to bed…"

Roy could barely hide his glare. How could this little girl even dare to take Riza away from him? He could have burned her right there but he came to the conclusion that Riza wouldn't like that.

"You know that you shouldn't cling to me, Laila," Riza said. "Your mother could get angry with me if she would assume that I spoil you, sweetheart."

"But you are much nicer than all the people at home, auntie. Why can't I stay with you? I would be a nice girl, just for you. I would always eat my vegetables and I would go to bed at eight…"

"You know that your mother would be really sad if you would leave her behind," Riza stated while she opened a door which led them into a beautiful room with a huge bed in its centre. Riza bent down to tuck her niece in before she sat down at the bedside while Roy was watching her. When he closed his eyes, he could see the scene … but something was different. In the middle of the bed were three children, the red-haired girl, a blond boy and a black-haired girl. It was still Riza at the bedside but she wore an outfit which was more casual … and she was pregnant.

"Alright, honey," Riza said. "Which kind of story do you want? Princesses and dragons or a story about your parents … I could make up something new if you want to."

"I would like a new story, a story I never heard before," Laila said and pouted. Roy had to admit that she was adorable if she wasn't trying to take Riza away from him … well, she looked a lot like his most trusted subordinate after all.

"Alright," Riza said smiling. "Well, I will tell you another story about Princess Lea, okay?"

* * *

><p>"Dad, we have a problem," Kay whispered as she leaned tiredly against her father's shoulder. "I checked on Riza and Mustang … but they are gone … and Laila has also disappeared…"<p>

"I see," Peter sighed. "Well, I will check it out. You should distract the others. I believe it would be a good time for you and Charles to take a first dance…"

"Alright," she said and kissed his cheek before she watched his retreating back. Peter walked across the hallway as he saw some black-coated person leaving the kitchen but he didn't thought more of it as he left the floor to search his niece. He found her half an hour later at his granddaughter's bedside. Riza had fallen asleep at some point and her head rested inRoy's lap.

"Congratulation," Peter stated with a hint of amusement in his voice. "You just managed to get both Riza and Laila asleep. This is quite an accomplishment."

"Thank you, sir," Roy sighed. "What's going on downstairs?"

"You aren't missing much," Peter replied. "Kay and Charles are dancing and Phil is already a little bit drunk since he had tried to drink Maes under the table. Jade is annoyed but last time I saw her, Ben was dancing with her and she laughed. Charlottewas hungry and Leroy ordered something special to eat for her since she has so many allergies…" he shrugged. "If I were you, I would stay and watch Riza sleep. It's much more entertaining than speaking to these annoying men and women from the military who actually think that Bradley is a good Fuhrer… _ridiculous_."

"I couldn't agree more with you,"Roysighed and shifted to lean against the headboard of the bed before he looked back at Peter. "What do you feel when you look at your family, sir?"

The red-haired man hesitated for a second. "I feel very honoured that they trust me and there are times that I ask myself what I did to earn their trust. Especially Riza's since it always takes her a long time before she starts to trust someone. But at the same time, I feel sorry for leaving them. It was the biggest fault of my life and I will never stop to regret it."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed or put this story as a favourite.<br>I am really grateful for this featback.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?  
>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.<p>

* * *

><p>The atmosphere in the huge hall of the estate was wonderful but suddenly,Charlotte leaned forward and vomited. Olivier who stood right beside her gasped in horror since she knew that her mentor rarely got sick and she looked around to find someone to help her. Winry who was also very close to the ill woman made her way towards the two other blondes and helped Olivier to escort Charlotte to the restroom their they spent the next hour with helping the old woman emptying her stomach. Olivier was very worried since she knew that Charlotte was a popular target of assassins and she ordered Miles to get a doctor and to call Doctor Knox in Central. She had the dark feeling that it could have been 'Attempt to kill Charlotte Riza Llewellyn #689'.<p>

"My, my," Winry was pale as snow as the vomiting finally stopped and they gotCharlotteto bed. "I never saw something like that. What the hell was going on with her?"

Olivier shrugged while she stared at her ashen and sick godmother. "If I look at her, I have the dark feeling that somebody could have tried to poison her," she stated before she wiped away the sweat. "But I am no doctor. I can just assume that it could have been poison … but even if it was it, we cannot be sure that she was a selected victim. Maybe she was a random victim."

"But what do you guess? What does your stomach tell you?" the girl inquired.

"I was present at more than hundred occasions that somebody tried to take her life," the Ice Queen said darkly, "and I wouldn't be surprised if this was the 254th try to kill her in my presence. She holds a really sad record of surviving 688 attempts to get rid off her." She shook her head as she sighed. "I believe that she survived the first attack at the age of three. Some say that she is immortal."

Leroy rushed into the room and kneeled down at the bedside of his sleeping wife before he looked at Olivier. "Nobody is allowed to leave the mansion. I already called the military police since this looks a lot like another attempt to kill her. The official investigation will start tomorrow but I heard that you already called Knox. He is the right choice for this. I already asked Hughes and Hamilton to take care of the investigation but you can join them if you want to."

Olivier stared at her godmother and her face was expressionless. "Whoever tried to kill her, he won't get away with it," she said darkly. "Yes, I will join them. I know her since my birth and I'll search this coward until I killed him personally. Poison! It's the lowest way to kill someone!"

"And a woman's way," Bendix stated from the doorway before he walked into the room to look at his commander and sighed. "According to my studies during my time on the academy, nine out of ten murders committed with poison were done by a woman … and mostly is greed the reason to kill. Many daughters and nieces don't want to wait until their mother-slash-aunt dies on the usual way and decide to help the old lady a little bit…"

"And how many of these murders are solved cases after some investigation?" Olivier hissed.

"Most of them," he replied. "Many murderers think they did a perfect job…"

"…and start to tell people that they killed someone," Leroy added. "Well, it has to be very, very frustrating if you just committed the perfect crime and you can't tell anyone how great you are. That's why murderers made mistakes: they are too proud and they want to be famous…"

* * *

><p>Doctor Knox was a middle-aged man who smoked heavily and had a crack for sarcasm. He knew Roy from the Ishbal-War and he also knew Charlotte. Along with the doctor who had taken care of the female lieutenant general, he had some bad news for the guests of the ball.<p>

"Someone tried to poison the Tigress," he stated. "He used a very effective toxin and it is a miracle that she didn't die. The amount of the poison we found in her blood would have killed her nearly instantly if two factors hadn't been. First: it was given to her on an oyster and she has a strong allergy against sea fruits. Her vomiting made it impossible for the poison to attack her body like it was supposed to. And second: One person out of a billiard has a natural resistance against this poison. She is one of the few lucky ones."

"Well, we can assume that the killer didn't do his homework, can't we?" Lynn asked. Being a doctor herself, she had taken care of Charlotte until another colleague had arrived. Since her field of experience was cancer, she had felt useless but she had brought the fever down.

"We can," Knox agreed, "but it was more luck than anything else. If she hadn't eaten this oyster, she could have died since it was a large amount of toxin and her natural defence could have broken if she wouldn't have realised that something's wrong."

"How hard it is to get this toxin?" Jade asked and frowned at the doctor. Her mother had a well-known enterprise which traded many chemicals which were very dangerous.

"Well, nowadays you can get everything if you really want to," Maes shrugged. "And this stuff … well … you just need to know some poor guy who works for a chemical enterprise and needs more money than he has … or someone you can blackmail. The moral is low these days…"

"I see," the woman muttered. "Well, I would like to take part in this investigation. It is my commander after all who suffers right now and I want to take revenge."

Soon after this first meeting, the MP's started to ask their questions but all of the guests had an alibi – just Elicia had been alone most of the time but no one suspected her. After the hearing of the last person (Gracia), most of the guests who didn't were part of the inner circle left.

"Alright," Leroy said as they gathered in the Red Salon. "Who would have the highest advantage if Jewel would die today? Who has a motive?"

Bendix shrugged. "For most people, I would be the perfect murderer," he said. "I am her second-in-command and she is basically the last person between me and the position as commander if the Western Area. Many people would assume that I tried to kill her … but why should I kill a woman who is like a mother to me? Why should I kill a woman who helped me on my way to my actual rank? I like her … I guess that everyone likes her. And even if I would have had a good motivation to kill her, I wouldn't have used poison. That's way too low."

"I would have had a motivation," Jade stated. "Many people think that she overworks me and that she makes it impossible for me to lead a normal life. But … that's not true. She may be a very demanding superior but I never felt the urge to kill her for asking me to do something I couldn't do. My so-called motivation would have been that it would be natural for me to kill everyone who stands between the position as Fuhrer and my cousin."

"If we look at this that way, everyone among us has some motivation," Olivier stated. "I would prefer if we would start to take actions now. Serena, Buccaneer – you will return to Briggs as soon as possible. I will stay here to take my revenge. I don't like people who mess with my dear godmother or the rest of my family. Miles, since you are my assistant you will stay too."

"Of course, Madam," he said as he saluted.

"Kay, I know how much you would love to stay, but someone needs to take care of the fortress," Peter said. "I will stay and investigate the whole case while you take over for me."

"Of course," his daughter bowed slightly before she stepped back. "Duty always comes before the need to avenge something. I will be back in Leora at the end of the week."

"Good girl," he smiled and sat down beside his niece who held a very sleepy and hungry Laila.

"But with Kimblee out there … just trying to find the perfect opportunity to kill me…" she sighed and looked at Riza. "I know that you have to work but I would be really happy if you would take care of Laila until this issue is properly solved…"

"You mean … until you killed him or he killed you," Lynn stated with a frown.

"You could say it that way," her sister agreed. "Well, Rize, can you do something like that?"

"Since you obviously don't doubt my capability, I am sure that I can do it," Riza smiled. "But why don't you ask one of your sisters?"

"Are you crazy?" Lynn asked, completely horrified. "Without Jewel inWestCity, I will have to work more than ever. I need to organise so many things that it is crazy! And even if I wouldn't have so much work, I would need to paint the room before the twins arrive…"

"I see," Riza said and most people couldn't believe that a smirk appeared on her lips. "Rena?"

"Briggs would fall if someone like Laila would live there!" the youngest sister declared. "Her high cuteness-factor would lower the moral of the soldiers considerably."

Olivier stared at her most trusted female subordinate with an expression which consisted of mild shock and complete amusement since she was not used to a Serena who talked back.

"Why would it lower the moral?" Maes asked smirking as he looked at Olivier. "Is Briggs not able to work properly without adoring a little child when it was there, Major General?"

Olivier looked at him like she wanted to kill him personally and right there. Her hand gripped her sword but then, she sat back again and smiled sweetly. "You know, Lieutenant Colonel, my brother would be really happy if I would tell him that you want to hear everything about our old and well-known family…"

"That's low," Leroy stated while he took some glasses from the cupboard before he left the room to get some wine, some water and some food. "I mean, Liv, even for you it is low. Everyone knows how much Alex freaks us out when he starts to talk about your family…"

"That's exactly why this will make Mr Hughes shutting up," she grinned before she got up. "Well, I didn't sleep last night and I need to be relaxed when we start to search our wannabe-killer."

"Of course," Leroy smiled before he looked at his pocket watch. "Well, I will check on Jewel."

"I will bring Laila back to bed," Kay smiled and took her daughter in her arms before she left.

"Well, we will be on our way back to West City," Lynn stated as she got up. "Phil, Martin, we need to go. Someone has to take care of everything."

"Yes," Phil sighed. "Jade and Ben – I take it that you will join the investigation squad. Well, it's okay with me but … please don't get pregnant, sis, I can't already be an uncle, you see?"

Jade's face grew hot and she blushed crimson before she calmed down. "You know, Phil, if I would wait for you to grow up, I will never be a mother…"

Phil looked at her like she just slapped him but he should have known that she would always counter anything he threw at her. That was clearly a disadvantage of being siblings.

"Alright…"Roysaid slowly. "So, who will stay in East City?"

"Jade, Ben, Peter, Olivier, Miles, Sheska, Gracia, Elicia and I," Maes summed everything up. "And Laila who will stay with Hawkeye if I remember correctly, well, I guess that we could stay with her too since she has the biggest house and since Elicia could play with Laila…"

"Of course," Riza agreed. "Be my guests. I am sure that there will be no problem."

"And we will stay with you, Roy." Jade smiled brightly at him.

"Well, there was a reason why I didn't want you to stay at my house, Jade…" Roy looked around to make sure that he would reach an exit before she would kill him. "You talk in your sleep."

Bendix' hand grabbed her shoulder before she could kill her cousin and the blond-haired man pulled her against his chest. "Calm down, sweetheart," he said. "I think it's cute…"

Peter was the only one who hadn't a drink but he wasn't bothered. He preferred keeping a low profile and observing everything. He was bothered by Kimblee's discharge and wanted to go to Central City to investigate the affair. There was no way in hell that Kimblee could have made a deal with someone. The charges against him were proved: murder of many higher-ranking officers and sexual harassment against a comrade. No one ever doubted his guilt but now he was back to business. The red-haired general told himself that everything would be okay soon but he couldn't believe himself. There was too much he didn't know.

He slipped out the room and dealt a long number before he lowered his voice. "Catherina? It's me. I guess I have to call in a favour. I need some good soldiers…"

'It 'as been eight years since I last saw you and now you are brazen enough to call in the favour?' a woman yelled at him. 'Really, Pierre, you are truly insane. But … 'onour is 'onour.'

"I always knew that I could count on you and my Cretan allies," he smiled. "Meet me in East City."

'I am on my way,' she said darkly. 'Pierre, I missed you.'

"I missed you too, Catherina. I especially missed your temper. We don't have someone like you."

She laughed. 'Well, Cretan blood makes everyone unique, doesn't it? My temper is special…'

"I guess that I am one of the few chosen who get to know this temper far better than predicted."

'Well, I am not like the foolish amestrian women. I actually know 'ow to 'ave fun!'

"Yes, I can't deny that you of all people know to have fun," he smirked. "There was a time we went through the clubs and Lutetia was on our feet to praise your beauty and my skills."

'Aaahh … you are really good at flattery, Pierre,' she said amused. 'It 'as to be your Cretan blood.'

He laughed before he ended the call. Catherina had always been his favourite and she knew it. They were best friends and she knew him like no other. He knew that he could count on her in every situation, especially when it was against the rules. She loved to play it dirty.

"Did you contact Catherina?" Kay asked. She had brought Laila to bed and she looked tired.

"Yeah," her father leaned against a doorframe. "I hope that you don't mind."

"Dad, I am old enough to understand that you fell in love again," she said. "Mother is still … well … she is still the woman who gave me my life but I owe her nothing since she killed all my dreams for a better future. If you have fallen for Catherina, I don't care. I wouldn't even care if you cheated on Mother all these years. You are old enough to decide for yourself."

"Why am I cursed with such smart and forgiving daughter?" Peter smiled.

"Well, I am old enough to remember how much you and Mother argued," she stated. "It wouldn't surprise me to hear that there is another woman in your life. And Catherina is awesome."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed or put this story as a favourite.<br>I am really grateful for this featback.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?  
>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.<br>_**Warning: Lust and Wrath will be very, very OOC - but also very funny**_

* * *

><p>Leroy held Charlotte's small hand while he looked at her. Usually, she was such a strong and tough woman that it hurt him to see her in such a fragile state. She looked like she had died and someone brought her back to life. She held his hand with all the power she had and there was a moment of complete silence before she finally started to speak. "This was close," she muttered before she sat up to lean against the headboard. "Probably the closest I ever came to death."<p>

"All of us were very worried and … well … many of us will investigate this incident," he said as he kissed her hand. "You were lucky that you nearly poisoned yourself with that oyster…"

"Doctor Knox already told me," she sighed. "Clumsiness can save lives…"

He smirked at her. "Well, is there something I can do for you, dearest darling?"

She nodded. "Yes," she said and strength returned into her voice. "I need to talk with Ben."

* * *

><p>"Knox." Kay's voice was cold as ice as she made her way towards the doctor who sat on a bench in the garden while he smoked.<p>

He turned around to frown at her. "Can't say that I wasn't surprised to see you here,Hamilton," he stated. "I thought that you lost it in Ishbal. You looked like hell whenever you needed my help, didn't you? And now … now you are one of the most popular generals in Amestris. How did I call you? The Walking Heart Attack?"

She glared at him before she held out her hand. "Can I have one too?" she asked sweetly.

"I thought you stopped smoking during the war," he stated while he held out a cigarette.

"Yeah, but it was just because there was already enough smoke," she said and grabbed the report. "You know, it is interesting that so many people are working together…"

"I find it more interesting that you teamed up with Mustang. Didn't you think that he was overestimated,Hamilton? I can remember something like that…"

"Yeah … but I can't afford to be that picky, Knox," she muttered while she took a flint from her pocket. "The whole affair is too complicated for my liking. I was always a fan of the shortest connection between the victim of a crime and the person who tried to kill said victim. But in this case, I have no idea who would have an advantage of getting rid off Llewellyn. She is popular!"

"Couldn't that be the reason why someone tried to kill her?" the man asked. "Many people are very jealous since she is known for her popularity. She has many friends and supporters. To kill her is for some people an easy way to make sure that she doesn't try to overthrow Bradley…"

"Probably," she said. "Well, I will wait for the result of the investigation at Leora. Bye-bye, Doc."

"Bye-bye,Hamilton," he replied, "and be happy that no one else than me remembered that toxins are your forte. You would have faced some serious problems since you would have a motivation. Try to keep your cover for the next weeks,Hamilton. It would get ugly if you don't."

She saluted ironically. "Well, I will try to keep my head low," she said. "It was nice to see you."

He watched her back as she left and a small smile appeared on his face. Well, it had been really nice to see her again since she looked much better than she used to during the war.

* * *

><p>"Failure!" Lust yelled at Envy and her anger increased with every passing second. "You didn't kill her! She will recover in the next two weeks! You didn't even slow her down! You just warned her! She will know that we are trying to kill her! How could see even survive? Didn't you tell us that it was the best plan you ever had? Well, I see what I get from trusting you!"<p>

"Calm down, Lust," Wrath said annoyed.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" she screamed at him. "I could kill him! I said that I would take care of Llewellyn but this failure said that he would be able to kill her!"

"Why is Lust angry?" Gluttony asked innocently.

"She has probably PMS," Wrath muttered – and regretted it instantly as her nails pierced his shoulder. "I HEARD THAT!" she shrieked at him. "WRATH, WATCH YOUR TONGUE!"

* * *

><p>"I have a dark feeling about this case," Maes stated as he talked with Riza. "Don't you feel it too? I believe that it could have something to do with a dark secret in your family."<p>

"Well, there is something nice about family secrets. They never stay secret," she said dryly. "We could start this investigation by searching for something in their past. They are my grandparents but I know nearly nothing about them. I believe that there could be something interesting."

"You know that it could ruin them if they have dark secrets," Maes said. "And you can't want that they get in trouble. But … I believe that you are like Ben in this aspect. The truth is more important than everything else, isn't it? But sometimes … sometimes you find something you never wanted to know." He looked at his cousin who stood on the other side of the room. "I just want to warn you, Hawkeye. He didn't know that he was adopted."

"Adopted?" Riza stared at him in disbelief. "Which kind of woman would give up her son?"

"He doesn't know. He wanted to ask my aunt, his adoptive mother but she died before she could tell him. She just said that his mother had no other choice and that she cried. I believe that Ben isn't even mad at her. He just wants to know where he came from." He sighed. "I didn't want to scare you, Hawkeye, but sometimes, you have no idea how dangerous your own past may be."

She shook her head before she looked right into his eyes. "I don't care. Whoever tried to kill her might be back," she said. "And even if it could hurt me, I need to know the truth. There are many questions no one ever answered. Secrets … by now I can see why Kay hated them that much as a child and why she tries to uncover them as an adult…"

"I see," Maes sighed. He understood perfectly why she wanted to now the truth. All the five Hawkeye-girls, starting with the eldest, Nerissa, and going down the line to the youngest, Serena, had had a childhood full of secrets. He remembered Kay as a curious little girl who always wanted to know everything and never cared if it was her business in first place. To him, it was no question why Riza wanted to uncover all the secrets in her family.

* * *

><p>Roy who was watching them from the other side of the room while he talked with Jade frowned. When exactly had his best friend started to talk with his aide in private? The poor colonel had never known that they were close and know they seemed to be involved in a very important conversation. Maes looked worried at Riza who looked as stubborn as ever. Suddenly, Roy couldn't help but hiss as Maes patted Riza's shoulder before he made his way to Edward, Winry and Alphonse who had still some trouble with understanding the situation. Roy was still mad at his best friend. How could Maes dare to touch Riza's shoulder? 'I really should break up his feet and stick them on his head,' the Flame Alchemist thought darkly before he froze. 'Crap, I sound like Fullmetal! What the hell is going on with me?'<p>

He met his cousin's green eyes and he knew what she was thinking: 'Poor Roy … he is such a failure that he is jealous whenever a man has actually the nerve to speak to Riza without making a fool out of himself. It's really a sad creature he became lately…'

"Stop thinking like that!" he hissed at her.

She frowned at him. "What the hell are you talking about, Roy?" she asked. "I thought about calling Mama to help us. Did you become paranoid lately?"

"Probably," he said and glared at Riza who had bent down to speak with Laila and Elicia. "Jade, you were always the only one who could explain feelings to me. So … what's wrong with me?"

She barely looked at him. "You are in love, fool," she stated. "But you are afraid of rejection. I am really disappointed that you didn't figure it out on your own, Roy. You are Flame!"

"There is no need to scream at me," he stated. "Really, Jade, insubordination is nothing compared to your behaviour! You act like a spoiled little brat! You are worse than Fullmetal."

She glared at him before her hand lashed out and she slapped him. "Roy, try to organise your own life before you mess around with mine! It annoys me that you are too stupid to confess!"

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed or put this story as a favourite.<br>I am really grateful for this feedback.

And merry Christmas everyone out there!  
>There is nothing special I wish for this year ... just some reviews.<br>And with reviews I don't mean flames, dear RoyEd-fangirls. As you could read in the summary, this is Royai. That should explain the lack of RoyEd.

AvaEobane


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?  
>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.<p>

* * *

><p>Roy became the official coordinator of the whole investigation despite the fact that Olivier was a part of this investigation too and that she had a higher rank – just like Bendix. But neither of them had shown any interest in coordination. They were busy with rushing in and out, always dropping large stacks of paperwork and reports on the desks. Jade was complaining about the amount of extra work she had to and her cousin tried to get an attest from the doctor to get out of the duty to sign the reports. Sadly enough, Riza caught him and since this day, he had to sign much more reports than before. Riza herself was busy with organising everything around the office. She had gotten support from Second Lieutenant Ross and Second Lieutenant Catalina as well as from private Sheska and Sergeant Brosh. They were reading old files, calling people and waiting for any news of Charlotte's constitution. They were annoyed since they didn't get any support from the other officers. Sheska looked like she wanted to kill Denny but Maria glared at her to keep her partner alive. Everyone was stressed out and it was Jade who snapped first.<p>

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU ARE TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN, ROY MUSTANG!" she yelled at her poor cousin who was – for once – absolutely innocent. "I WANT THIS REPORT AND I WANT IT NOW! SO HURRY UP AND GIVE ME THE FREAKING FOLDER!"

The office grew silent as he stared at her and some of them ran for cover. There was no way that someone could scream at Roy Mustang in his own office without getting burned. But he just sighed. "I see, Jade," he sighed. "You can take tomorrow off. You need a break, Breeze Soul." He looked at Olivier. "I don't want to see you here tomorrow either. Both of you look like hell and you won't be able to work properly in such a state," he said calmly. "We can't make any progress if all of us are running in circles, desperately trying to keep themselves sane. Whoever feels the need to take a break, takes one. We can't afford any arguments among our team due to stress."

Peter who had read an old book he had gotten from Phil who had broken into the hospital in the city of Lionnenburg were Leroy, Charlotte and also Bendix had been born raised his head and for a second, emerald green eyes met onyx before the older man started to smile. "I believe you need also a break," the general stated. "Colonel, you are working too hard. Tomorrow, I don't want to see you or Riza in this office. It's an order to take a day off. You are killing yourselves!"

"I don't like days off," Riza said. "They tend to end up in a terrible way…"

"It's an order," her uncle said and smiled at her. He had a wonderful, bright smile and Roy came to the conclusion that this man must have been a womaniser in his youth.

"I see, sir," Riza sighed and lowered her head. "Well, did someone see the file on Lionnenburg?"

"Over here," Olivier said and threw the folder at her. The other blond woman caught it and suddenly, she became pale as snow.

Kain Fuery was the first one to notice. "Hawkeye?"

Roy's head flew around as he stared at his aide. "What's up, Riza?" he asked worried.

She ignored him to look at Maes. "You were right," she said and looked down. "I need to talk with them. I am sorry, but I have to leave now."

Roy stared at her as she left but she looked so worried that he didn't dare to stop her. He would stop at her house after work and ask her about her strange behaviour.

"I believe that she won't come back," Jade stated as she got up to take a look at the file Riza had left on her desk. "But wasn't she the one who said that family secrets always get out? She should have known that she would get to know something no one told her. But something like _that_…"

Roy grabbed the folder and took it away from her. He read the file and paled. "That's tough," he stated and shook his head. "I would have left too…"

Maes nodded. "Probably," he agreed before he sat down again. "Well, we should make sure that our dearest birds don't try to kill each other. It would be really bad if we lose one of them…"

"I believe in Riza," Jade said but she seemed slightly shocked. "She will deal with it."

"It a lot to deal with,"Roy muttered as he sat down. "It turns everything upside down."

* * *

><p>Charlotte was reading her favourite book as her granddaughter entered. The old woman looked at her and sighed. "I guess you got it," she sighed. "Riza – before you can say something I would like to say that I am really, really sorry. We should have told you … it wasn't fair."<p>

"That's basically what I wanted to say," her granddaughter said as she sat down. "Why didn't you tell me, Gran? Didn't you trust me? Did you think I would have told someone?"

"It was to protect you," the Eagle's Eye said. "You know already too much and we didn't want to endanger you further. We wanted that you were innocent when they will finally get it one day." She looked down. "You have to understand that we never could tell you. Before I got Ben, Bradley changed the law. If we would have kept him, I would have been forced to leave the military. And we couldn't risk it. There was too much on the stakes. And Lizzie Hughes was one of my oldest friends. I was sure that she would be a better mother than I could ever be. Remember that I already failed twice by the time Ben was born. I couldn't do it."

"Does he … know?" Riza asked and looked at her grandmother who seemed defeated.

"Yes," she said. "I told him the whole story shortly after the … incident. I was never so close to dying and I knew that I would never be happy if I wouldn't tell him. I believe that it is better now. I feel better now and I can breathe better. I know that I have probably lost your trust, Riza, but I can't damn myself for this decision. Ben was born in during a time when many people hated us. They would have tried everything to hurt us and we couldn't risk it."

"I understand," Riza muttered. "But can you understand how shocked I was when I saw your names in this file? It was a big surprise, grandmother, and I hope that it will be the last."

"Well, you have no other aunts or uncles," her grandmother smirked. "I just had three children: Aurelia, Elizabeth and Ben. You should ask your grandfather if he has any children he never told me of but I don't think. No man is crazy enough to cheat on a woman who owns twenty guns – and all of them legally." She coughed as she laughed. "Well, Riza, you should go home. You look like you just walked trough hell and back."

* * *

><p>Roy didn't dare to stop at Riza's house that afternoon but in the evening; he made his way towards her door and sighed before he knocked. Riza herself opened the door and she didn't seem to be still upset. She looked calm … serene. Her golden hair was down and she wore a really beautiful dress made of green cotton. Laila stood in the doorway behind her, wearing a similar dress and having her long, red hair braided. She held a book in her hand and frowned at the man in front of her aunt before she made her way towards him. "Nice to see you, Mr Colonel," she stated but he could hear in her voice that she wasn't pleased at all.<p>

"Well, Laila, why don't you go upstairs?" Riza interjected before her boss could say something. "I will be there soon. It was a good lesson. I will tell your mother that you made progress."

"Thank you, auntie," the girl smiled at her before she hugged Riza's leg and went upstairs.

"Lesson?" Roy asked while he looked at his subordinate. "Since when you are a teacher?"

"Since Kay sent me a letter with all the things Laila should know," Riza sighed. "It's not easy but I guess that it is good to think about something else than work from time to time."

"I think so too," he smiled. "Well, I was just stopping by to ask you if you were okay. You looked a little bit strange today in the office and … well … I wanted to check on you."

"I am fine," she said. "Well, I don't want to throw you out but I need to bathe Laila and to put her to bed. She was on a sugar-high today and now she's finally tired…"

"I could wait here," Roy said. "You could bathe your niece and come back downstairs … I could talk with your uncle or Hughes if one of them is here…"

"Uncle Peter is in my office," she said. "Follow me, I will show you the way."

He smiled at her and she led the way to her small office. Her uncle sat at her desk and seemed to calculate something. "Riza," he asked without turning around. "How long takes a journey from Lutetia to East City?"

His niece frowned slightly. "At least three days," she said before she raised an eyebrow. "Should I prepare myself for another guest, Peter?" she asked.

"Ah … she will stay at the hotel," he replied. "I thought that I should call in the last favour she owed me as long as I am still alive. If they are already trying to kill Jewel, they will be after me soon enough and I never liked to leave anything unfinished."

"I see," she sighed. "Well, I need to get your granddaughter to bed. You can talk to the Colonel."

"Of course," he said and turned around. "Good evening, Colonel Mustang. It's always a pleasure to meet you. Take place and have a cookie. I am not in the mood to talk since I am waiting for my … well … how can I say it, Rize?"

"Catherina is his … well … right-hand woman … and probably the love of his live." Her voice was clear and firm as ever but Roy believed to hear a sound of regret, a sound of remorse. And again, he understood that he didn't know her like he thought he did. There were so many things about her, he never knew and maybe, there was another secret, hidden somewhere behind her façade. He had watched how one perfect façade had crumbled and collapsed into a second of truth. He had seen how it looked when a mask fell. It was never something beautiful. It was painful.

"You can say it like that," Peter agreed and his smile was hidden behind his doubts. "I am sorry, Rize. I should have told you that I knew their secret. I regret it."

She turned to look at him. "I will be fine," she said.

He sighed. "You're too much like your father," he stated. "Too proud to accept help when you need it the most. Really, Riza, you are not alone. You have us."

The blonde just shrugged before she left and just a faint hint of her smell lingered in the room. Peter glared at the door before he collapsed into a chair. "Fool," he scolded before he took of his uniform jacket. "Why is she always that stubborn? Why can she never give in?"

Roy shrugged. "If you have an answer sometimes in the next hundred years, you can write it on a note and lay it on my grave," he said and sat down on another chair. "She is stubborn as hell."

"Amen to that," Peter sighed before he took out his pocket watch, an ancient type. "Well, I need to check on Jewel."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed or put this story as a favourite.<br>I am really grateful for this feedback.

And merry Christmas everyone out there!  
>There is nothing special I wish for this year ... just some reviews.<p>

AvaEobane


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?  
>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.<p>

* * *

><p>Peter's steps were full of energy and determination as he entered the hospital. He had visited Charlotte before and he didn't bother to warn someone that he was on his way. He knocked at her door before he walked in to look at her. "You look terrible, Llewellyn," he stated. "I expected more of you, really. Why in Truth's name are you crying, girl?"<p>

She glared at him. "Did you just come to tell me that I am a disgrace for my family?" she hissed.

He chuckled. "That was exactly what I wanted to hear," he grinned. "Alright, Jewel, how do you feel? I mean, after the secret is out? Do you feel relieved? I mean, you suffered…"

She sighed deeply. "You know, I was never one to lie to someone dear to me but I couldn't tell Riza. She is such a brilliant and wonderful young woman and I feared that the secret would destroy her because … well … technically, we are still under orders to keep the existence of our son a secret. I mean, we didn't disobey the orders because we never told anyone but … someone could interpret any statement of mine that way. I hated Bradley more than ever before when I heard of this new law. I mean, I had just filed in for the leave after his birth…"

"I remember how shocked you were," he said and hugged her before he gently rubbed her back. "It was obviously a direct attack against you and Leroy."

* * *

><p>Catherina D'Artagan was a beautiful woman. Her hair was long and always styled in a very complicated way. The greatest part was braided into a Cretan ponytail but a smaller part was braided into mini-braids which were decorated with small golden charms. She could injure someone by using her hair as some kind of whip. Her clothes were expensive and elegant – and always green and golden because those were the colours of her country. But for now, she didn't wear her uniform of the Cretan military or her usual green and golden clothes. She wore jeans and a simple blouse while her weapons were hidden in her baggage. Just her most favourite knife was hidden in her left boot while some other, smaller knives were in her hair. Her baggage consisted of some suitcases and a violin since she loved music and since she always travelled with her violin as companion. She wasn't afraid of any usual soldiers of the Amestrian State Military. She knew that she could defeat most of them without any efforts since she had much more experience than the usual soldier at the border. Maybe she looked like she was just twenty-seven but she was much older. She had seen the Cretan Revolution as a child and she had been part of the Cretan Liberation Front at the age of thirty. She had seen so much of the history of her country and her trust into her country had never vanished. She believed in her country. She believed in equality, brotherhood and liberty. She believed in the values which were bound to her soul since her childhood. But she also believed in science and progress while most of her people were religious.<p>

While she travelled to East City, her smile was a little bit brighter than usually and just someone who really knew her could see that it was just an act because Catherina wasn't in a mood to smile. She was in a mood to kill someone rather cruel because she hated to act like a stupid little bitch. Her smile was too sweet and her clothes were too tight. And most of all, the amestrian soldier in front of her looked like he wanted her in his bed. Catherina had had a past with many lovers – truth be told – but it had been long ago. Nowadays, she hated men who stared at her.

"So … Miss Hamilton…" the soldier stared at her impressive chest. "You want to visit your brother, yeah?" he asked and raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe you."

Catherina had a hard time to keep her temper under control and her smile from vanishing. "I am not travelling to visit my brother," she lied without hesitation. "I am visiting my husband. Didn't you know that Peter was married twice? I miss him badly…"

She was a very talented liar because she was really convincing. Her mimic was trained and she could keep her voice on a disinterested level which made her lies more believable. And this lie … well, it wasn't far from the truth. She had been married to Peter, many years ago.

The soldier stepped back, obviously he was informed about the skills of Peter Hamilton and he didn't seem to be interested in an argument with the pretty young lady who claimed to be his second wife. She seemed to be a little bit young but powerful men like the Element Alchemist often married very young woman – especially when they hadn't a son from their first wife. "Oh, I am sorry, Madam Hamilton," he said. "Welcome to Amestris! We are happy to welcome you! I am really sorry but I am ordered to ask you some questions: are you planning terrorism against our country or our Fuhrer?"

She smirked. "If I would really plan something like that, I wouldn't tell," she said before she grabbed her suitcases and walked down the street. She stopped as soon as she reached the top of a hill. "It has been some years, Amestris," she whispered, "but it looks like I am back again…"

* * *

><p>"Pssch … it will be fine…"<p>

Roy stopped in front of his office as he heard his best friend's voice.

"I am not so sure if it will," Riza replied.

"Ah … c'mon … it was always fine sooner or later … it will be fine again…"

"She is nearly ill with sorrow, Hughes! She suffers! Our … our…"

A door was slammed and Roy missed the first part of the next sentence. "…daughter, I know," Maes said. "But Laila is really strong."

Roy froze. Daughter? Laila? Was the little girl who loved Riza that much in reality his aide's daughter? And was Maes the girl's father? How could he do this to his oh so beloved wife Gracia? And when had Maes deflowered Riza? During a war? Or later? Roy had never paid any attention to them and he had thought that Riza couldn't stand Maes since he annoyed her greatly. But maybe it has been an act and in reality they had still an affair. Or maybe it had been a one-time-thing during the war … but Laila was too young. She was born 1911, two years after the war.

The colonel opened the door and glared at the two soldiers at the window as he passed them. Riza looked flustered and Maes looked guilty. Roy knew that look. His former best friend never showed guilt unless he regretted something deeply. Maybe he regretted leaving Riza alone with a child…? And if Maes and Riza were the parents … why did the girl live with Kay and Charles? The answer came without any effort. Because Maes was already married when Laila appeared.

"He looked angry," Riza stated and looked at Maes. "But why?"

"No idea," Roy's **former** best friend shrugged. "Well, see you later."

"Yes," she said and went back to her desk.

Roy watched them carefully as they sat down and while Riza went back to work like the conversation with her daughter's father had never occurred Maes just sat there and stared at the surface of his desk. Roy frowned at his **former** best friend. "Lieutenant Colonel Hughes, back to work," he ordered. "Stop staring at your desk like you would expect it to speak."

Maes raised his head. "Of course, **sir**," he said confused.

Roy usually hated to pull ranks on his friends but right now, he was hurt and angry. He glared at both of them for the rest of the day and didn't notice that Jade was trying to talk to him. It took a slap to wake him.

"What the hell are you doing, Jadelina?" he yelled.

"I am trying to talk to you!" she hissed.

"It was insubordination!"

"It's not like you ever cared before," she stated.

"Well, I care now!" he got up.

"Don't be ridiculous, Roy."

"Lieutenant Colonel Jadelina Tempest, your behaviour will be reported and be an ugly remark in your otherwise perfect file."

Everyone gasped in shock and Jade froze. She shook her head like he just punched her. "No…" she whispered while she stared at him in disbelief.

"You should have been aware of the consequences," Roy said coldly.

Olivier left her chair and crossed to Jade. "What the hell is going on with you, Mustang?" she hissed at him. "You will destroy every chance for her to get a promotion somewhere in the near future! Probably she will be thirty-eight when she becomes colonel! Insubordination is a really bad remark in any file! Whatever your problem is, don't take it out on her!"

Roy just shrugged and left the room.

"He won't dare to report you," Miles said and smiled at Jade. "And if he does, we will say that Hamilton ordered you to slap him."

Peter looked at him. "Hey!" he laughed. "I would never order someone to slap a higher-ranking officer! I would always do it myself!"

"I really wonder what he is thinking right now," Jade muttered before she collapsed onto the couch. "I mean, the slap wasn't hard enough to hurt him. And usually, he wouldn't be that annoyed. I really believe that something worries him. It's not like him to punish family…"

"He was glaring at Riza and Maes the whole time," Maria stated. "And I remember that he glared at them before. The last time, it seemed like jealousy but this time … it was pure anger…"

"Perfect!" Olivier smiled dangerously at her. "Since you have nothing to do right now, Ross, you will go and talk to him. I am sure that he will listen to you. If not, he will talk to my sword."

Riza and Maes exchanged a gaze. "But we did nothing," Maes said. "We were just talking!"

"Jealousy is rarely something rational," Miles said. "Hell may know what he was thinking."

* * *

><p>Maria was nervous as she left the office to search the Flame Alchemist. But orders were orders and Olivier had ordered her to speak with him. She wore her black coat since she assumed that he wouldn't be in the building anymore. She found him in the park where he was feeding the ducks. He looked very angry but also a little bit hurt and lost.<p>

"Colonel Mustang?" she asked while she looked worried at him. An angry state alchemist was usually a very bad state alchemist.

"Lieutenant Ross, I have to ask you to leave me alone," he replied.

"I have no idea what your problem is, sir, but I am afraid that I was ordered to check on you."

"I order you to leave me alone, Ross."

"And I have to remind you of the fact that the order of a higher-ranking officer surpasses yours."

"Lieutenant, I am not in the mood to speak with anyone. I advise you to leave me alone because I am not sure if you will survive it if you would stay," Roy hissed at her.

She ignored his warning. "You seemed to be very angry today, sir," she said. "And I had the impression that your anger was directed at Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and First Lieutenant Hawkeye. It also seemed to me that your outburst and the threat directed at Lieutenant Colonel Tempest were caused by said anger." She raised an eyebrow. "So … why are you so angry?"

He glared at her but she didn't step back. "Ross, according to you – what is important in a good relationship?" he hissed.

Her confusion was obvious as she answered. "Trust and faithfulness," she replied after a short pause. "Why are you asking?"

"Wouldn't you be angry too if you were betrayed by your best friend?"

"I think so, sir, but … what did Lieutenant Colonel Hughes do to you? And why are you so mad at him and Lieutenant Hawkeye? They are good people…" Maria had trouble to follow him.

"You are really a good investigator, Ross," Roy said. "You understand my questions and you can see why I am angry. Good work. You can go back to the office. They will need your brain."

"With all due respect, sir – I cannot follow your assumptions. If I understand you, you think that the lieutenant colonel cheats on his wife with Riza? I am sorry but I don't think so." Maria shook her head. "And you should ask him before you go around and tell other people of your crazy assumptions. You can damage their reputation worse than you imagine right now. And before you can even think about it … it's no insubordination since I was ordered to speak with you."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed or put this story as a favourite.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

And merry Christmas everyone out there! I hope that all of you will get some good presents and that all of you will have a good time with the family!  
>There is nothing special I wish for this year ... just some reviews.<p>

AvaEobane


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?  
>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.<p>

* * *

><p>The next day was even worse for Roy. He sat in his chair, waiting for his former most trusted subordinate but Riza didn't come. Maes was there, working like he was paid for doing it – oh well, he <strong>was<strong> paid after all, and Jade was also working harder than ever before. Her green eyes were red-rimmed and Roy hadn't seen her in the morning since she hadn't come home after work. But since he hadn't heard something from Phil, she hadn't told on him.

"Good morning!" Peter said as he rushed in. He carried a stack of files in the left hand and a coffee-to-go in the right one. "Nice to see all of you! Welcome to another great workday!"

He was a morning person – and Roy was really disturbed by his good mood. But it was odd that Peter was there before Riza had come. Usually, the General would be the last to come because of his daily trip to the swimming-pool of the base while Riza was usually the first in the office.

"General, is Riza ill today?" Maria asked and looked at her wristwatch.

"No, she had already left when I got ready," Peter said. "I believe that she wanted to bring Laila to kindergarten earlier today … well, isn't she here by now?"

"Obviously not," Jade said as she looked around. "I hope that nothing happened…"

This very second, Peter's phone rang and he sighed. "General Peter Hamilton, I listen," he said before his face turned white within seconds. He ended the call and grabbed his coat. "I am leaving," he stated and passed his coffee to Maria since they had the same taste. "See you later!"

Meanwhile, Maes finished his call and rushed away as well.

"What the hell is going on today?" Denny asked. "Is this some kind of madhouse?"

Roy just shrugged before he also got a call. "Colonel Mustang," he sighed.

'Good morning, Colonel Mustang,' a male voice said. 'My name is Doctor Clearwater. I am working in the East City Military Hospital… and I have to inform you that your subordinate, Riza Hawkeye, had a car accident this morning. She is out of surgery now but she won't come in for the next three days. She will be fine as soon as she recovers.'

Roy gulped. "I am on my way," he said and left as well.

Jade glared at the stack of paperwork in front of her before she turned her gaze at Miles who worked next to her. "Get me Major Elric," she hissed.

"I am working here!"

"It was an order!"

He wanted to tell her that she wasn't his commander but her glare sent him out of the office.

"Good decision," Olivier muttered. "Never start a battle if you can't win the war. Survival of the fittest also means that you have to choose your fights wisely."

"I believe that we will get nothing done today," Jade sighed and looked at the report in front of her. "So many good soldiers are missing today…"

"Well, Tempest, that's why just the best of us stayed," Olivier smirked. "And I heard that they are thinking to promote you to Colonel next week. From what I heard, you impressed them with your skill and your devotion … if it's true, we will celebrate it."

Jade smiled while she remembered the feeling of blood running down her left forearm. She was a woman with faults but she was also a woman with hope and the will to fight.

* * *

><p>"She is still asleep." Peter's face was hidden behind his hands as they sat in front of the room. "And Laila is still in surgery. I heard that her injuries weren't as bad as Riza's but still … Kay will kill me if something happens to her precious daughter…" He looked at Maes. "Were you able to contact her by now?"<p>

The black-haired man shook his head. "I never tried. I cannot worry her."

Peter smiled. "You were always someone she trusted with her life," he stated. "I can remember the day she first brought you to our home after school … well, you were so carefree…"

Roy stared at his hands. "I hope that they will be fine," he muttered.

A nurse left the room and smiled at them. "Miss Hawkeye wants to see you," she said and rushed away to another injured soldier.

Peter was the first one to enter the room and he took the sole chair on the bedside before he gently took Riza's hand. "You worried me," he said calmly.

"I know…" she whispered. "Did they tell you that I threaded with a gun?"

"Yes," he replied. "You wanted that they take your blood to save Laila, didn't you? Sometimes you are really a fool, Rize. You should have called me!"

"I wasn't thinking," she muttered and sat up. Her face was bruised and her left arm was bandaged while her right foot was in plaster. "From what I heard, her state is worse than mine."

"Can you remember what happened?" Maes asked. "How did they get you, Hawkeye?"

"I was driving down the Hall's Street and that is the last thing I remember," she said.

"Hmh…" Maes frowned. "I will start some investigations as soon as I see Laila…"

This very moment, a nurse rolled in another bed which contained a little girl. Said girl was hyper-active despite the fact that her right arm and her left leg were broken. She smiled brightly at her aunt and as soon as the bed stood, Laila got up.

"Laila Riza Hawkeye Hamilton, don't you dare!" Riza scolded. "You need to relax!"

"But it's boring!" the girl pouted. "I want to hug you, auntie…"

Maes bent down to pick her up before he gently placed her next to Riza. "Take care of your aunt, Laila," he ordered. "I will go and make sure that the rest works like they are supposed to."

Roy waited until his former best friend had left before he looked at the two females on the bed. Laila looked worse than Riza but her injuries didn't seem to bother her. The little girl had buried her face into the woman's chest and Riza gently rubbed Laila's back while she hummed a song he didn't know. Laila looked up and looked worried at her. "Why did the strange guy with the crazy hair and the sport-bra try to kill us?" she asked. "Doesn't he like us?"

"Wait a second – you remember the accident?" Riza asked.

"Yes…" the girl nodded. "We were driving down the Hall's Street as a black car came from the right. The driver was some ugly man with a sport-bra and hair which looked like a palm tree. After you passed out, he left the car and I saw that he wore some kind of skirt…"

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed or put this story as a favourite.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

And merry Christmas everyone out there! I hope that all of you will get some good presents and that all of you will have a good time with the family!  
>There is nothing special I wish for this year ... just some reviews.<p>

AvaEobane


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?  
>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte was very surprised as Roy entered her room. She had been reading some files her son had brought her in the morning but she put them down as soon as she saw her guest. "Sit down, boy," she said smiling. "I've heard that Riza and Laila are fine, so you don't need to tell me."<p>

Roy looked at his hands. "Madam, I was just wondering which kind of man your granddaughter would fall for," he muttered.

"Well … I will not ask you why you are thinking about something like that," she said. "I believe that Riza would fall for the same type of man I fall for all these years ago. He should be hard-working, dedicated to his work and his goals, loyal to his friends and he should like kids. I can't imagine that Riza would ever fall for a man who doesn't like children since she loves them. It may be hard to imagine but she is like me in this aspect. Children embody hope and love."

He looked down and glared at the floor. This description was a description of Maes. Charlotte was describing a perfect man, someone who existed just one time.

"But Riza's perfect man would have faults," Charlotte continued. "She would never fall for some too perfect. She prefers someone natural, someone who achieves perfect imperfection." She shrugged. "I believe that Peter knows more about Riza's taste…"

* * *

><p>Since Riza had people who could help her with her broken foot, she was discharged one day later. Laila was discharged with her since the doctors were aware of the high likelihood that the girl would kill them all if they were separated. Roy drove them home and carried them into the living room since Riza had still trouble with the cranes and since Laila's cranes needed to come from Central City because she was still a very young child. The two females would stay in the living room since they were hardly in a state which allowed them to run around. Riza sat on the couch and let her foot rest while Laila sat on her side. (Peter had transmutated the couch to make this possible.) Elicia was disappointed because she wanted to play with Laila but since the red-haired girl was still very much herself, it wasn't that bad. Gracia took care of them. Her most difficult task was to stop Riza from getting up and going back to work. Rebecca and Maria stopped by in every break to inform her about the progress and to bring in some files. One day, Roy was Maria's escort since Jean had asked Rebecca out on a date during the lunch break. Afterwards, as they were on their way back to the office, Roy sighed. "Ross, did you ever thought of Hawkeye as a mother?" he asked.<p>

"I believe that everyone did," she replied. "She sometimes babysits Elicia Hughes when she is in Central and the Lieutenant Colonel says that she's the best babysitter he ever had. And when she's around Ed and Al … well, she will be a good mother one day." She looked at him. "Is there a special reason why you're asking, sir?"

"I was just checking if my observations are the same like yours, Ross," he muttered.

"I hope that I am not the next who gets reported because of insubordination … but it seemed like you were thinking about something very interesting when you sat there with them," she smiled. "I hope that you don't mind when I ask what's bothering you lately. It's not like you to ignore the lieutenant colonel, sir. And I hope that you don't think that lieutenant colonel Hughes and Riza are having an affair because it's just ridiculous."

* * *

><p>"Hughes, sit down," Roy ordered. He had cornered his former best friend in the file room and he wanted some answers. Well, he decided to ask Maes about Riza.<p>

"What's your problem, Roy?" Maes asked as he sat down.

"It's Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Colonel," Flame hissed. "Why is everyone around me breaking the laws of our army? Jade disobeys my orders and shows clear insubordination … and you, my best friend, run around and do something even worse! Fraternisation is crime against our Fuhrer and the punishment is hard!"

Maes frowned. "Gracia isn't a soldier, **colonel**," he stated.

"I am not talking about Gracia, Hughes,"Royglared at him. "I am talking about my aide."

"I am not sure if I can follow you, **sir**."

"Don't play dumb with me! I know about your affair!"

"I have an affair? What the hell are you talking about?"

"How could you do this to Gracia?"

"I did nothing!"

"You deflowered Riza!"

"What did you just say?" Maes looked at Roy and he was obviously shocked. "I – and Riza? Are you insane,Roy? Why should I do something like that to you? You are my best friend and I know that you loved her all along the way, even during the war. And I love my wife!"

"I overheard you talking about Laila! You were the one who said that she's your daughter! Try to find an excuse for this, Hughes!"

"Laila? Woah, woah, I believe that you misunderstood something. She is my **god**daughter. Charles and I are like brothers … we went to the same school and to the same kindergarten. We are friends since I can remember! It was clear that I would be his first child's godfather because I consider Kay as my best female friend. And regarding Riza … well … she is Kay's best friend! Of course she is Laila's godmother! And I won't deny that Riza is pretty hot but I love Gracia!" Maes yelled. "You are a moron if you couldn't see that!"

"Another case of insubordination?"

"You are the one running around and accusing married men of betrayal!" the older man hissed before he stopped and started to grin. "You're jealous … well, jealous enough to assume something like that … haha … wait until I tell Kay or Ed…"

"I hate you."

"Since you are obviously friends again, may I ask why you didn't ask as soon as you had this crazy suspicion?" a chair turned around and revealed Peter Hamilton who looked amused.

"I wanted to search proof first," Roy muttered.

"Well, a simple misunderstanding can destroy friendships," the general stated. "But … why didn't you ask Kay if she is really Laila's mother?"

"I told you that common sense is nothing Roy is used to," Maes grinned. "And I can remember that Riza disagreed with me in that point…"

"Well, she was more sober than you," the red-head shrugged. "Before you can assume another crazy story, Colonel, last winter, Maes and I decided to take Riza out for a nice evening. I believe that your friend there had the idea to get her drunk in order to get to know who she loves. Well, Riza never drank anything before and we had a hard time convincing her to tag along. I believe we ordered her to come with us in the end but I can't remember. But I should have known that she has a high tolerance. By the time she was tipsy, Maes was already singing stupid songs with disturbing content." He chuckled. "Well, I just want to say that you really should confess to her. I can't stand this demeanour of yours any longer, Mustang, and Jade agrees with me."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed or put this story as a favourite.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

And merry Christmas everyone out there! I hope that all of you will get some good presents and that all of you will have a good time with the family!  
>There is nothing special I wish for this year ... just some reviews.<p>

AvaEobane


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?  
>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.<p>

* * *

><p>The evening after the conversation with Maes, Roy walked around in East City while he tried to get all the courage he needed to tell Riza that he loved her. He passed his most favourite restaurant and ran into a pretty young woman with dark hair which was up in a messy bun. She wore black pants, a black blazer and a black top along with a black scarf and black-rimmed glasses. On her ears he spotted expensive and antique earrings, little silver studs with a single topaz in each centre. He recognised her because of said earrings. "Jade?"<p>

She stopped and turned around to face him. "Roy?"

He frowned at her. "Since when do you have glasses?" he asked surprised.

She sighed. "I should have worn them since my childhood but … well … I had contacts until now. You know my vanity and I thought that I would look ugly with glasses. But three days ago I found this exclusive shop and I fell in love with this glasses," she said. "I believe that I look more dignified with glasses instead of contacts. And I am a grown up girl now."

"I am sorry for yelling at you," he said and held out his hand. "I know that I said it way too often for you could still believe me but I am really sorry for hurting you, Jade. I didn't report you and I feel really bad for taking out my problems on you. I hope you can forgive me one day."

"You know that I always forgive you," she said as she smiled. "Well, I am hungry and I believe that you could buy me a nice dinner to make up for all the sorrow I suffered because of you."

He grinned before he hugged her tightly. "And I need your help, Jade. There is something I need to do and I believe that confessions belong to your field of expertise…"

"You finally came to senses!" she smiled and dragged him into the restaurant he just passed. "I will help you! My, my, I never thought that I would see the day you finally confess!"

"It's always nice to see how much my own cousin believes in me," he muttered.

"Well, even Phil was able to confess to Melissa long ago…" she flashed him a grin.

"He was always a smart boy," he replied. "You and she are friends from what I heard…"

His cousin nodded. "She is the best friend I ever had," she said while she read the menu. "And could you please tell me why you were in your aggressive mode? I was very worried. And I can't believe that you really believed that you thought that Maes and Riza were Laila's parents."

"Who told you?" he asked.

"The Ice Queen ordered Ross to spill everything she knew," Jade said and closed the menu before she looked at him. "And I happened to be in the room when Ross finally gave in. She didn't want to tell anything but Olivier said she would kill her if she wouldn't tell." She smirked. "It's really funny that you can make every woman protect you. I believe that Mother and our **dearest** cousin in the South are the only ones you never impressed…"

He replied her smirk. "I never knew that I impressed **you**, _sweetest cousin_."

She laughed and took a sip of the wine he had ordered. "I wouldn't have chose the military if it weren't for you," she stated. "Someone has to protect your side. You have people for your back but you have no one to protect your side, Roy. And I was always at your side, even as child."

"And you usually paid for my mistakes," he said darkly. "Remember that I am not as good as I seem to be, Jade. You have seen how manipulating I can be if I need it. You have been hurt because of me, Breeze Soul. The whole affair they call **Jade's Dawn**…"

She nodded but her eyes were firm and held a burning determination. "I have known you all along the way, Roy," she said. "And I wouldn't be the person I am today without the incident. But it wasn't your fault. Yes, it was your idea to take the shortcut but I agreed. Yes, I wasn't strong enough to escape but I survived. Don't blame yourself. Stand up and walk on."

"Weren't you the one who always said that everything would be okay but never acted like she believed herself?" he asked. "Weren't you the one who couldn't deal with the things she did?"

She looked down before she revealed her scars. "I don't regret what I did," she said after a short pause, "but I am not proud of it. It's never good to kill someone and I … well … I can't change it. I had a choice, many years ago, and I decided to kill this man to save our lives. It wasn't good to kill him but I could never deal with the consequences if someone would kill you in front of me."

He smiled at her. "Well, I didn't want to talk about our tragic past," he said. "Let's talk about my – hopefully – better future."

* * *

><p>Two and a half hour later, Roy left his car and Jade handed him some items before she drove off. Her poor cousin was all alone and he had to do something he should have done years ago. Roy knew that she would kill him if he wouldn't do it tonight and he didn't want to die. He took out the key Riza gave him after her injury and opened the door before he walked in. He knew that she had to be in the living room because she couldn't leave it without help and he inhaled deeply before he entered the room. His lips curled up to form a smile. Riza was half-asleep and Laila and Black Hayate were curled up next to her. They looked so peaceful that he had to smile. Riza wore a simple black top underneath a white shirt and Laila wore the same clothes. Riza had read a book sometimes today and it lay still next to her while Laila's choice had been a book on alchemy which lay underneath her head. Roy had been surprised when Riza had asked him to get some books for Laila but he should have known that a girl who was the daughter of a state alchemist and the granddaughter of two others was able to read at the age of nearly-four.<p>

Roy sighed before he sat down in a chair. "Good evening, Riza," he said calmly.

She turned her head to look at him before she sat up and her shiny hair cascaded down her back as she started to smile. "Good evening, colonel," she replied. "It's always nice to see you but may I ask why I earn such a late visit, sir?"

"There is something I wanted to tell you," he said. "I … eh … I wanted to tell it years ago … but … I never did it … because I was … afraid … scared…"

She frowned at him, slightly confused.

"God, Jade will have my head if I don't tell you…" he muttered before he gathered his courage and looked in her deep eyes. "Riza Hawkeye, I love you and there is nothing you could to do to change it or to lessen my feelings for you."

Her eyes widened but before she could reply, Laila's head shot up and she asked: "Does this mean that you will marry Auntie Riza? Well … if it's so, can I be the flower girl? I always wanted to be a flower girl but I was too small than Auntie Lynn married Uncle Martin…"

Riza's cheeks were crimson as she looked back at her commander who was flushed as well. "You are truly Kay's daughter," the blond woman sighed. "Always a romantic, aren't you, Laila?"

"Well, if your aunt will ever agree to marry me, you can be the flower girl," Roy promised, "but I guess that you will have to share with Elicia because Maes will kill me if his daughter isn't the flower girl as well…"

"Did you just…" Riza stared at him.

"Yes, I believe that I just proposed to you," he nodded. "I am sorry but by the time Jade had finished her rant about the fact that I should go on and confess properly, every shop was closed and we couldn't get a ring for you." He shrugged. "But I am sure that she will get one tomorrow morning and I will bring it along with the paperwork tomorrow. I would chose a ring myself but … well … I have no taste in jewellery, ask my female relatives."

* * *

><p>My special thanks go to:<p>

**Katsumi Hatake** _for the reviews of chapter 20 - 25._ I have to say that Laila was created to be an awesome child ... and because I wanted a child who loves Riza as much as a biologial child would do.  
><strong>hawkeyeflame1921<strong> _for all the reviews._  
><strong>Misselis<strong> _for the review._  
><strong>yyh-ygo-fma<strong> _for the reviews._

and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.  
>I am really grateful for this great feedback.<p>

And merry Christmas everyone out there! I hope that all of you will get some good presents and that all of you will have a good time with the family!  
>There is nothing special I wish for this year ... just some reviews.<p>

AvaEobane


	27. Chapter 27

It's not over yet.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>It was nearly midnight when Peter reached Charlotte's mansion and he opened the door with the help of alchemy before he stood in the middle of the entrance hall and remembered what he saw shortly before he had gone upstairs the day of the ball. He remembered the person in black and a thin smile appeared on his lips. Whoever the wannabe-killer was, he would hunt her down and he would punish her. He sighed deeply before he left again to go back into town.<p>

He crossed a street before he froze. On the corner of the street stood a woman he knew. Her red braids ran down her back and the green of her eyes was so dark that they seemed to be black. He hadn't seen these eyes in a very long time. He looked around before he moved in full-speed and stood right in front of her three seconds later. "Catherina," he whispered.

She smiled and this smile had been something he missed during the war and all the horrors. "It's nice to see you again, Peter," she said and her voice didn't hold the accent of her country any longer. She held out her hand as she started to chuckle. "Where is my welcome-back-kiss?"

He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer before he kissed her softly. "Welcome back, Cat."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed back. She had missed him badly and even if she had tried to forget about him and to work harder than before to protect her country, she had never been successful. Everything about Catherina D'Artagan was about Peter Hamilton. They had been a team for many years and she had been his best apprentice during her youth. "It feels good to be back again," she stated as she finally let go of him, "but I guess that you didn't call in the favour for old time's sake. I guess you need my help since you can't trust everyone … and because my speciality is undercover-work…"

He nodded before he hugged her again. "The Fuhrer invited me for a ball," he said, "and I need a female escort. I can't take one of my daughters because they are known … and because I would like to use the old trick again. You remember?"

She grinned. "Of course," she said as she licked her lips. "And I have even a dress with me…"

* * *

><p>Kimblee watched his object of desire from afar. He watched how she walked and he wanted to blow something up when she turned around to face the man behind her to kiss him. This was her husband, a major. Probably not even an alchemist. She deserved something much better, someone like … well … Kimblee himself. But one of the things he had ever admired about her was the fact that she always stayed true to her ideals. She had always been there when he worked. He had sensed her presence whenever he took a step. Always above him, always watching him. First he had thought that she was just another sniper, like the little girl they called the Hawk's Eye. But one day, he had hidden himself near the tower the presence had come from and the woman who had left it in the end of the day had been no sniper. He had known it the second he had seen her. She was too much <em>there<em> to be a sniper. Her presence was too strong. Even someone with less sharp senses when Kimblee would have been able to feel her and she had been too pretty to hide in the shadows for the rest of her live. Well, he had decided to tell her that she looked very hot, eve after the long day, and he next thing he knew had been the flashing of the three golden stars on her shoulder and her cold voice, telling him, no, ordering him to leave her alone. But even her not-so-positive reaction to his advances had never stopped him from wanting her. She was something like the ultimate prize in his eyes. Just the best out there could have her – and according to himself, he was the best.

He waited in the shadows until she was alone. She stood there like a queen, unfaltering and never losing her control. That was another thing he liked about her. She was always in control of everything, not like that fool Armstrong. And control was very important for a state alchemist. It made the difference between a fool and a winner. And when Kimblee thought about it, she was the one with the highest amount of self-control. He had never seen her crying or screaming in self-hatred. He was sure that she was suffering, somewhere deep inside, but she never showed it. She was a true fighter after all, born to fight.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Scar was busy with hunting down Major Helena Hamilton. He knew that she usually worked inWestCityand he travelled across the land to kill her. West City was a place he hated because it was where he had tried to kill the Breeze Soul Alchemist and the Breeze Heart Alchemist who had proved to be un-killable. He remembered the strength of them and the panic in the woman's eyes when he had attacked her brother. It had been obvious that they were twins. They looked so much alike and they cared for each other like siblings should do.<p>

But Helena Hamilton, the traitor, had no one to care for her as she left the hospital. She didn't wear her uniform and underneath her tight-fitting black shirt he could see the bandages around her shoulder and the clear signs of her pregnancy. Her steps were full of energy and her silver hair shone even in the middle of the night. And this time, she wore her gloves. They were as silver as her hair and decorated with a strange design of arrays. It was more than one, he guessed as he followed her.

"If you want to kill me, you should start now," she said without turning around. "I am nearly home and I believe that my husband could mind it if you would try to kill me in our house."

"Aren't you a funny little girl?" Scar snorted. "But I will kill you either way. You deserve death for your betrayal, Silver Star. A state alchemist with ishbalan blood … it is a crazy world…"

"Ishbalan blood? I?" She finally turned around. "You are mistaken, Scar," she stated. "The colour of my eyes and of my hair are the consequences of an experiment my mother did during the time she was pregnant with me. I am half-amestrian-half-cretan. I am sorry if I am not the traitor you searched for, Scar. And I would prefer if you wouldn't kill my children with me. I am in my sixth month. It would be nice if you could wait three months."

"Why should I?" he asked. "If I think about your family, you are a bunch of state alchemists. If one of them would take care of your children, they would be state alchemists too and I would have to kill them too. If I would kill them with you now, they don't have to suffer…"

She dropped her bag and her left foot moved backwards while she raised her arms. "Either way, I would never allow you to kill me," she said. "I am under orders not to die and I never disobeyed an order. I was just offering you a way out. But since you are still here … why does my day always ends with an argument? Really, that is not funny."

He sighed before he attacked. She dodged and kicked away his feet to sent him down to the floor. She was out of the reach of his tattooed arm and he felt how her own hand touched his arm and how his blood started to boil. She smirked. "I could take away this arm, Scar," she said as she pulled her hand away from his arm, "but I am not Kimblee and I believe it's better for you to get mercy. You owe me for not killing you, never forget this. If you will be back again, I will kill you."

* * *

><p>It was the next morning in Amestris when a well-dressed woman left the train station in Dublith. Her black hair was braided and she wore an expensive red dress made of silk. It seemed to be imported from Xing since it wasn't a typical design for Amestris. The woman had dark green, nearly black eyes and her breasts were impressive. She had no baggage and her steps were firm as she walked down the street before she got to a butcher shop. She entered and looked at the huge man behind the corner. "Good morning, dear mister," she said smiling. "I would like to speak with your wife. I am a fellow housewife and I need some advises…"<p>

The man called Sig looked at her and frowned. She didn't look like a housewife but neither did his wife Izumi. He sighed before he called: "IZUMI! You have a guest!"

The infamous housewife of Dublith entered the room with a scarf wrapped around her shoulders. Her face fell as she looked at the woman in front of her while her guest's face had just turned into a smile. "I believe I found you, Iz," the stranger grinned. "It has been years…"

Izumi just stood there and stared at her. "Abigail…" she whispered. "Out of all people, you were always the last one I expected to find me here … but I should have known, shouldn't I?"

"It wasn't as difficult as I imagined," the woman called Abigail said. "You left traces, Izumi, and I was always good in assuming what you would do, wasn't I? I mean, we used to spar as children. Nowadays it isn't like it is supposed to be," she went on. "You aren't smiling anymore."

Izumi glared at her. "Not everyone has the luck you always had, Abby," she hissed. "Some of us suffered while you lived your life in luxury…"

"I believe that you were the one who left our house before the time was right," Abigail said. "Care to explain? It took me eight years to track you down … and I am the best…"

The housewife sighed. "Follow me," she said. "It's a long story and I believe that you earn the whole truth about everything … _sister_…"

* * *

><p>My special thanks still go to:<p>

**Katsumi Hatake** _for the reviews of chapter 20 - 26._ I have to say that Laila was created to be an awesome child ... and because I wanted a child who loves Riza as much as a biologial child would do. And no, it's not over yet. And thank you for the nice words. I mean, how could I declare this story as finished if the reader doesn't know what's going on out there. The special thanks from the last chapter were just because in my country it was already Heiligabend and I was updating between church and giving of Christmas presents and dinner.  
><strong>hawkeyeflame1921<strong> _for all the reviews._  
><strong>Misselis<strong> _for the review._  
><strong>yyh-ygo-fma<strong> _for the reviews._

and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.  
>I am really grateful for this great feedback.<p>

And merry Christmas everyone out there! I hope that all of you will get some good presents and that all of you will have a good time with the family!  
>There is nothing special I wish for this year ... just some reviews.<p>

AvaEobane


	28. Chapter 28

It's not over yet.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>The best jeweller in East City was very surprised when his first client was a very young and very pretty woman. She wore black clothes and brown boots and on her left ring finger sparkled a beautiful and definitively expensive engagement ring. She seemed to very happy as she crossed to the counter and her smile was brilliant. "My cousin asked me to get a ring for his girlfriend," she announced. "Could you please show me some? He wants a really beautiful one…"<p>

"Of course, Miss…"

"Mustang," she said, eclipsing her father's surname because he was a known diamond trader and she hated it when jewellers tried to get on her good side to get better stones from her father.

"Related to Roy Mustang?"

"Said cousin," she grinned. "He settles down, finally."

"That's good to hear, Miss Mustang," the man said.

"Exactly my thoughts," she said while she eyed the rings and frowned. "Don't you have something more … conservative? I don't mean old-fashioned, I mean … something traditional and … well … classic. Something like my ring…"

"Your ring is at least two-hundred years old, Miss Mustang."

"Two-hundred-twenty-eight be to exact."

"It will be very hard for you to find such a ring. I don't have any."

"Then I will search in another store," she said and turned to leave. "It's really sad…"

"Wait a second, Miss Mustang. There is a ring which I never sold before because … well … it's a really expensive one and no one could actually pay the full prize…"

"Money was never a problem for my family," Jade stated, thinking of the huge estate of her grandparents or her own house back in West City. Granted, she shared it with her brother but just because it would have been stupid to buy two houses as long as they didn't need much place – and honestly, Jade wasn't the show off kind of person. She preferred subtle wealth.

"I will get it for you, Miss," the jeweller said and left.

Jade sighed deeply and looked at her pocket watch. She would miss the morning briefing butRoyhad promised that he would cover for her. But still … Jade hated to miss work – it was maybe the biggest difference between her and her cousin. If she would be late, she would have to torture Edward with the reports again and she hated it. Despite popular belief, she didn't get any kicks out of harassing other soldiers with report and important files. And she hated that people thought that she was the relaxed kind of superior because she expected the best from everyone.

"Alright, Miss Mustang…" the man showed her a little black etui. "It's an antique ring, at least two centuries old and very expensive…"

She looked at the small gold band and smiled widely. The diamond was really huge and clear, obviously very precious. She guessed that it was one of the eight most expensive gems in the world and her smile widened. She carefully took the ring and studied it to make sure that it was worth its price. When she read the inscription, she nodded to herself. "I take it," she said after checking the size. According to her cousin's note, it would fit perfectly.

"Three billion cenz," he said.

"Alright," she said without batting an eye as she took out her silver pocket watch to check her bank number before she filled out and signed the cheque. "The money will be taken from my business budget," she said as she took the ring. "It was nice to make a deal with you."

* * *

><p>Roy was working and waiting for Jade and the ring while everyone else was surprised about the fact that his mood was so much better than before. Finally, Jade rushed in and put down her bag. She wore her uniform but her jacket was slightly dishevelled.<p>

"Mission complete, Miss Tempest?" Roy asked interested.

"Yes, sir," she grinned as she crossed to him.

"Good work – as usual," he smiled at her.

"You shouldn't expect anything less." She handed him a little box. "You can give me the money over the years, dearest cousin. It was expensive but I didn't care."

"You will have it back by the time I am Fuhrer," he sighed upon reading the price tag.

"It's nice to see that you are friends again," Maria said smiling.

"Nothing can come between two Mustangs," Roy said and got up. "Not even chocolate. Well, I'll visit Riza now. Who comes with me?"

"I believe that we can't afford to lose two officers," Bendix said after receiving Jade's glare. "You will have to go alone. But could you please ask her why Peter isn't in today? Maybe he's ill…"

Edward chuckled. "Yes, he is," he grinned. "And I even saw his illness, Mr Bendix. She is tall and red-haired … a really pretty girl with such a chest…"

Rebecca threw a folder at him which hit his head. "Major Elric, forgive me my rudeness but it's not appropriate to speak in front of women of the breasts of another woman," she hissed. "We are really protective about them and we feel easily insulted when someone says something like that. I hope that I won't get in trouble for the folder which I need back, now."

"I … I am sorry," Edward muttered while he blushed.

"My, my, it's no wonder that you have no girlfriend if you are saying things like that," Breda said.

"I like your breasts, Becky," Havoc murmured before the folder flew again and knocked him out.

"Great aim, Catalina," Olivier stated while she sheathed her sword again. "Feel free to throw the folder again if you feel the need to. You won't get in trouble since it entertains me greatly."

* * *

><p>"…after everything we learnt, you went and committed Human Transmutation?" Abigail's voice was sharp and clear as ice. "Really, Izumi, it was foolish! How could you?"<p>

"You were the one thinking about it after Abel's death," Izumi replied. "You were the one saying that you would sacrifice everything just to see his smile again. Really, Abby, you can't say that the thought never passed your mind. It's just that you were always the good little girl…"

"The good little girl…" the other woman snorted. "Yes, you liked to call me that but I am sure that it's really far from truth by now. I mean, wasn't I the one who let you go, all these years ago?"

"It wasn't like you could have stopped me," Izumi stated. "I wanted to leave the house and even if you tried to stop me, I would have left. I can remember your face that day, sister. I believe that you said that I would regret breaking with our family. And I hate to admit it but you were right."

"I was always right," Abigail said. "It's one of my awesome older sister powers, little Izumi."

"Don't call me that," the younger woman muttered. "You are just four years older than I and I believe that you were always angry with Abel when he played the older-sibling-card…" she shrugged. "Either way, what are you doing nowadays? Last time I heard from you, you were still working on your book … and last year I even bought an edition. It is beautiful, Abbs. I am really proud of you. And … how's Mister Perfect? Are you still married or do you have another man?"

"I am still married with Alain and our twins became good people – even if you will never agree with their profession," Abigail smiled and took a sip of her coffee.

"Twins?" Izumi frowned at her sister.

"Jade and Phil," the mother of the two state alchemists smiled. "I believe that our last encounter was a little bit too heated, so I forgot to tell you that I am a mother. They are twenty-four and Phil is still Jade's slave … and my little girl will marry next summer…"

"Congratulations, sister," Izumi said friendly. "Children are a wonderful gift and you deserve it."

"You shouldn't have left, Iz," Abigail said. "We were getting along and I never blamed you for anything. I was upset after Abel's death, that's true, but I never took it out on you. I was mad at myself … I mean … he was my favourite sibling."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

And merry Christmas everyone out there! I hope that all of you will get some good presents and that all of you will have a good time with the family!  
>There is nothing special I wish for this year ... just some reviews.<p>

AvaEobane


	29. Chapter 29

It's not over yet.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Riza was reading a book while Laila was drawing another beautiful picture when Roy walked in. He brought them lunch and watched amused how Laila grinned at the chocolate. (Since he knew how much Riza's niece loved sweets, he had always a bar of chocolate in his pocket and they got along much better than before.) Riza was training to walk with the crane since she wanted to get back to work but it was still a hopeless case since her arm was also injured. The only option would have been a wheelchair but she disliked them greatly.<p>

"Thank you for the chocolate," Laila grinned at Roy before she handed him one of the pictures she had painted during the morning. "You don't need to keep it but grandfather said that you could like it," she stated before she shrugged. "I don't know why he thinks so but still…"

Roy looked at the picture and smiled back at her. "I will keep it," he said and put it into one of the folders before he handed Riza another stack of paperwork. She had been the one who had said that she wanted to work from her couch and since the workload was huge, no one had said something against it. "And before I forget…"Roytook out the little black box and kneeled down. "Riza Hawkeye, I believe it's time for us to marry," he said.

She smiled gently at him. "Yes, Roy Mustang, I believe that you are right," she said amused.

Laila frowned at them, clearly disappointed. "But … but … it's not romantic!" she exclaimed. "Dad proposed to mommy in a much better way!"

Riza rolled her eyes, something she rarely did. "Yes," she sighed. "I remember everything. I have seen the bills and the whole setting … pink petals of roses everywhere … nearly a million of candles in the shape of roses … I am sure that I can even remember his exact words … something along the lines of: 'Babe, each of this roses stands for one of my heartbeats … which all belong to you. Will you marry me?'" She shrugged, absolutely unimpressed. "And the ring … well … eighteen comma five Carat are not bad but the gem always gets in her way when she shoots."

Roy looked at her. "How does it come that you remember everything?" he asked confused. "Were you there when he proposed to her?"

"I was in Central City at the time and … well … he asked me to help with everything. We needed three hours to set everything in place and we had to hurry because her piano teacher was ill that day and we had less time than we had imagined…" she sighed. "I vowed that day that it was the first and the last time that I helped someone with the proposal. Three years later, Kay ordered me to help Hughes with his proposal. And he was even worse because the petals had to be arranged in the shape of a heart," she said. "Every man I know exaggerates during the proposal and I am really happy that you didn't do the same … Roy."

"But you deserve something like that!" he said while he took out the ring. He hadn't looked at it before but he had to admit that Jade had a good taste. The ring was beautiful. An elegant golden band held the clearest diamond he had ever seen and said diamond was surrounded with many little emeralds. He took Riza's hand to slip it onto her finger and it fitted perfectly. He made a mental note to thank Jade for everything as soon as he would see her again.

"OH MY GOD, YOU TWO WILL MARRY!" Gracia screamed and her joy was obvious as she grabbed Roy to hug him. "I have to call Maes! He will be so happy! And I need to make photos! Elicia, Elicia! Come downstairs, I need you to hold them in place!"

Any doubts Roy may have hold against the fact that Gracia was Maes' soul mate vanished in the second she rushed back into the room and held a camera. She was more hyper than Laila after she ate three bars of chocolate and drank a whole cup of coffee with eight spoons of sugar. The flashlights started to hurt in Laila's eyes and she searched protection and comfort in her aunt's arms. Gracia took the opportunity to make a photo just of Riza's hand with the ring.

"Have you finished?" Riza asked while she gently rubbed Laila's back. "I believe you just shocked her, Gracia, and I am sure that Kay will not like that. If I were you, I would already search for someone who can give you a new nose and a secret identity somewhere in Xing or Drachma…"

"What's going on?" Peter walked into the room and ran a hand through his hair. "Gracia, since you woke me … could you please explain to me why you are that happy?"

"Look at Riza's hand!" Maes' wife smiled like she just won a bet.

"Woah, I haven't seen this ring in hundred years," Peter shrugged. "I have to say, it looks still great … but didn't Lysander tell me that someone stole the ring…?"

Roy stared at him as he realised that the general was probably talking about Lysander Grumman who had been a great and famous commander during the First War against Drachma. "What do you mean?" he asked confused. "You know the ring?"

"Of course I do," the red-haired general stated. "This ring was family heirloom of the Grummans until 1756 when someone stole it. Lysander was really upset because it was in his family since 1541 when the great general Alexander Grumman bought it for his fiancée Aurelia. I helped Lysander to find it but we never found it. It's really amazing that it found its way back into the possession of the family." He frowned slightly. "How did you get it?"

"Well, I sent Jade to buy a ring since she was the one who always complains about my bad taste in jewellery," Roy said. "I didn't ask her where she found it but I am sure that she still knows it."

"Your cousin is really an amazing woman," Peter said. "We searched this ring for years and never found it and just when Riza is about to marry, the ring returns. Like I always said: fate has a funny way to make things work…" he sighed. "Well, I need coffee and an aspirin. I drank too much last night. Catharina had always a bad influence on me…"

Riza smiled at the ring. "The stone has the perfect size," she said. "It shouldn't get in the way when I use a gun," she explained before she leaned forward to kiss Roy's cheek. "It's a really beautiful ring, Roy. I am very happy that you bought something like that."

Peter chuckled. "Did you even read the inscription?" he asked before he left the room.

His niece took off the ring to read said inscription. 'Love reunites what fate set apart – Alexander Grumman' was engraved into the metal.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations for asking Riza to marry you," Maes said as he dragged his best friend into a bar after work. "Gracia told me that you didn't put much effort in the setting…"<p>

"Well, it was probably better that way," Roy replied. "From what Riza told me, she is probably traumatised after helping you and Charles with your proposals. Really, Maes, petals in the shape of a heart? This is really sappy!"

"Gracia liked it."

"How much time did you spent on it?" Roy asked before he ordered a beer.

"Well, Kay is very fast when it comes to such things," his best friend said. "I believe we needed four hours to fix everything. Kay was angry afterwards because I didn't follow her script…"

"She wrote you a script for your own proposal?" Roy asked terrified.

"Just in case you didn't notice it: she was always an overachiever and all the teachers loved her since she was such a good pupil. She was class president and president of everything else what needed a president," Maes said. "She was the youngest member of our class but she made us look stupid in every test we had to do. I can still remember her standing in front of our class each time the teacher announced that she was the best out of us…" he shook his head. "She was such a small girl that some of us used to pick on her before they saw her beating up some boy."

"She was small as a child?" Roy chuckled. "I wouldn't have guessed…"

"Smaller than Edward and even more sensitive about it," Maes grinned. "She is a little bit younger than you but since she was especially smart as a child, she was in my year…"

Roy paled. "Don't tell me that she was the red-haired girl with the two perfect braids and the immaculate school uniform with the green ribbon," he muttered.

"Yes, she wore a green ribbon on her uniform since she was class president…" his best friend looked at him. "Why are you so pale?"

"I used to be one of the fools who picked on her and who harassed her with all the synonyms of 'small'," Roy confessed. "Most of us thought that she was a freak since she always used to read a book when you saw her somewhere on the hallway. And you know how cruel kids can be … God, she absolutely hated me as far as I can remember … she always glared at me and transmuted my homework into paper flowers … it was war between us … even without knowing each other names … and now she is taller than me … like she promised…"

"I don't think that she still remembers," Maes calmed him. "And even if she would … she grew up. She isn't the insecure little brat she used to be. She became a fine lady over the years and I am really proud to call her my best female friend. If she remembers that you bullied her, she will slap you and move on. She isn't complicated or something like that – I have to admit that she is really uncomplicated for a female being."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

And merry Christmas everyone out there! I hope that all of you will get some good presents and that all of you will have a good time with the family!  
>There is nothing special I wish for this year ... just some reviews.<p>

AvaEobane


	30. Chapter 30

It's not over yet.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Kay had always been Daddy's little girl and she had benefited from it over the years. Well, being the little darling of a man who could manipulate every element <strong>was<strong> pretty awesome and she had never met someone who hadn't been afraid of him. There was just one person out there without enough remaining sanity to understand that it was dangerous to mess with Peter Hamilton's little girl. Kay might be twenty-six by now but her father was still very protective over her.

Kay was on her daily tour in the part of the Southern Area she controlled when Kimblee dared to attack her which was a really bad move. She wasn't weak and after dodging his first attack she sent a huge golden flash in his direction before she faced him.

"Oh-ho, Daddy's little girl is all alone," the mad bomber smiled at her. "What's up, Kay? Are you afraid of a little challenge? Or do you miss your daddy?"

She looked at him and her face held a typical what-the-hell-expression which she had mastered along the years. She had always been a good girl but still, she could fight as good as the rest of her family. She didn't need her father to fight her battles. She could do it herself.

Their fight led to a heated battle in which every beat was followed by another. But they were equally talented. Kay was probably a little bit faster but Kimblee had an advantage she didn't know about because he had never told her that he had a Philosopher's Stone. Kay was really angry when he was able to block her attack and to re-direct her attack at her. To be killed by her lightening wouldn't be an honourable death. She hissed and felt how her anger made her blood boil. She wasn't someone who got angry easily but sometimes, sometimes she gave up the control because it made her attacks stronger. But her anger was always a double-edged sword. On the one hand, it increased her power and made her stronger in every sense. But on the other hand, Lightening or Energy Alchemy was already complicated when she had a clear mind. When she gave up all the control she usually needed, she couldn't control her attacks as much as she liked to do it in a usual fight. She had watched him during the war and she knew his style while he had never seen her fighting with anyone. She had a slight advantage which she used because she had to take everything fate offered her.

The sound of the explosions was deafening. Both of them were strong and both of them had a very dangerous alchemy as weapon. Kay was draining the energy form the nature around her because she couldn't allow herself to use her own energy like she would have done it under other circumstances since she had more life energy than a usual human being. She could afford it while Kimblee had to watch his own power.

Around Kay, everything was dying. Flowers withered and little animals died. She stood there and her feet touched the ground which looked like someone had burnt it down. Her smile was forced and the frown was engraved deep into her forehead as she concentrated a great amount of energy before she used said amount of energy to set the ground to Kimblee's feet aflame. She had miscalculated something and accidentally blew everything up. The wave of energy threw her against a dead tree and him into a pile of sharp stones, remains of his last attack.

"Well, I believe that I just won again," she said as she got up and turned to leave.

Kimblee spat blood and held his side while he stared at her. "I will be back for more, Hamilton," he said, "and there will be a day you won't escape me again. There will be a day you will be mine – if you want or not. Consider it a promise, Steel Rose. There will be a time your thorns won't hurt me anymore. Right now, you have been lucky again, but you will run out of luck eventually. And that day, I will be there."

She looked back as she fled the place of their fight, once more she glared at him, before she looked forward into the distance. Half an hour later, she entered the secluded house and hid in the cellar. Kay knew how dangerous it was to hide in a room with just one exit but she had no other choice. Her encounter with Kimblee had her left in a state of weakness and even with her alchemy she would be an easy target for everyone. She sat in the darkest corner of the room and her red hair spilled down her body.

She knew that she had lost her old charm long ago, somewhere in Ishbal. She had lost her calm demeanour and her strength to stand up whenever she fell down. Before Ishbal, she was so stubborn that she never accepted something – and especially not her death. As she had realised that she were dying, so many years ago, she had used her remaining power to find her father, knowing that he could help her. She always searched a way out of the mess. But in Ishbal, she lost her determination to get up and fight. She knew that she wasn't allowed to fall because she wouldn't have to strength to stand up if she had fallen.

A low sound shook her awake and she was on her feet in a flash. Her hands were covered with her golden gloves with at least eighteen black arrays on each side and she held her gun. Whoever it was, she would try to fight back. Her whole body ached as she gathered her strength to fight for her life. There was no way that a friend would have found her here. She was too far out of reach. She depended on herself, on her own capabilities. And she was still very strong.

She would ask herself later if she was surprised the second, she saw that Bradley himself had came to finish her off. She just came to the conclusion that she should feel honoured that they thought that just the Fuhrer himself could defeat her. He carried at least eight swords and she couldn't help but chuckle at the idea that they thought that she still meant danger. She barely escaped death three hours ago and now she should be dangerous enough to kill Bradley? It seemed to be a bad joke. She would fight but she knew that it would be pointless. But she could not give in. If her loyalty would crumble, the others would fall. And she couldn't allow this.

"Looks like I will be the one to break the Steel Rose," Bradley smirked at her. "Really, soldier, I expected more from you. To hide like a little child isn't the usual attitude of your family…"

"And expected more of you, sir," she hissed and spat out. "You are nothing more than a failure. Whatever you tried, it destroyed our country! Maybe I will die out here but at least, no one will remember me as a person who betrayed everyone!"

He sighed. "Did you know that we were counting on you, Hamilton?" he asked and she could hear the disappointment in his voice. "Such a talent … all your abilities … we plant to use you at the end, that's why we didn't waste your soul in Ishbal. It's really sad that I have to kill you now … I don't think that you will join our side? You could be our most important human…"

She shook her head. "Betrayal of my friends is no option," she said calmly. "I am sorry, sir, but I will stay who I am. I won't be your tool."

"I always admired you, your father and your sisters for this attitude," he stated. "None of them will give in and even after your death they will fight … and lose. I will make sure of it, soldier." He stared at her. "I can remember the day I saw you for the first time. You were a child. If I had known that you would be such a terrible person, I would have killed you that day."

She smirked despite her pain. "That's the irony of fate," she said. "You had the best possibility and didn't use it. Now I am here, ready to fight. But we will never crumble. They will move on."

He chuckled. "It will destroy their determination for a while," he said. "I don't doubt their strength and I am sure that they will move on one day, but … they will need some time."

She didn't answer as she raised her hands and between her palms appeared a golden ball of light before she looked back at him. "Don't dare to underestimate us," she hissed. "We are no fools. My father will lead them into the last battle and he will win … for me…"

He shrugged. "I always respected your devotion towards your father," he said. "But shouldn't be he here with you? It could be the moment of your death … and don't you want to spend it with him and your husband, soldier? You are just human."

"They are with me wherever I go," she said. "It's not about distance. It's about love. As long as I believe in them, they will be next to me and they will never leave me."

He chuckled. "Well, I will see how much they can help you now," he said before he attacked. He had underestimated her speed because she could dodge his first attack and counter it with one of her dangerous lightening-attacks before she crashed into a wall. He laughed as she spat blood. "C'mon, soldier," he grinned. "I need to see your power…"

Her back hurt like hell but she used the opportunity that no one could attack her from behind to gather all the energy she had left. She knew that a long fight wasn't in her interest. She had to make it fast. Bradley attacked her again before she finished the transmutation and kicked her rips. She felt how some of them broke and tumbled against another wall. She gasped in pain and glared at him before she threw the energy at him. For the first time ever, she missed. And even worse, as she looked at her palms she saw that her array for the creation of lightening was torn.

"You have become weak," he stated as he raised his left sword. "I came and expected a fight."

"If I had known that you would feel betrayed, I would have told Kimblee to leave me alone," she said darkly. "Well, it's obvious that I lost. I accept my fate, Fuhrer Bradley."

He smiled grimly before he stabbed her right shoulder and he made sure that he used enough power to pin her onto the wall. "I won't spill your blood here, soldier," he said. "This hide-out needs to vanish and you will vanish alongside. Be happy, I will even promote you after your death and I will make sure that everyone believes that you died fighting some terrorists. You will be remembered as a true heroine if it helps you." He stabbed her left shoulder before he stepped back and bowed. "I can understand why Kimblee was so obsessed with you," he stated. "You are really something special. It's really sad that we lose a great commander that way, soldier. I can't express how disappointed I am right now."

She glared at him while pain set her body in a paralyzed state. "It's not the end yet," she hissed while he stabbed some canisters of oil. "I will be back one day and I will watch your death from the first row, sir. Don't be too sure that you will get rid of me that easy."

He turned around and spilled some oil on her clothes. "I believe that it is quite a fitting way for you to die," he said as he watched how her clothes got soaked with oil and blood. "One of the elements your father has under his control is fire … and fire will kill you…" He walked towards the stairs before he threw a burning match into the room. "Good bye, Lieutenant General Hamilton," Bradley said before the flames started to consume her.

* * *

><p>Bradley hadn't been prepared to meet another red-haired woman some miles further in the South and he sighed. Two kills in one night were not so much if he were Envy or Lust who were the best killers out of them but since he was Wrath, it was much. The woman wore her hair in a very odd way and he could see little golden charms at the end of each little braid. Her eyes were green, nearly blackish and her skin was nearly white. She wore black pants and a green brocade coat with golden details. Bradley was not a man who cared for fashion but he was sure that this coat had been very expensive. She had an old but still sharp sword at her side and her facial expression informed him about the hatred she held against him.<p>

"Good evening, Miss," Bradley smiled at her. "I hope that you don't mind my intention to kill you. It's nothing personal but it's necessary."

"Ah … dear colleague…" she said amused. "Killing me wouldn't benefit you. My name is – as you maybe know – Catherina D'Artagan. I can remember you…"

"Weren't you the Cretan slut who came to negotiate with us?" he asked.

"It's highly inappropriate to refer to me that way," she said. "I was the Cretan ambassador back then. One year later, I started a little revolution and became President in a democratic election while you reign without the support of your people. I guess that you are the bastard here."

Bradley didn't expect much from her. Yeah, she was a Cretan Heroine of the people since she had freed her country and yes, she was probably a good fighter where she came from but she would not be the one to defeat him since he would kill her first.

"However," he replied and sighed. "Well, why do I have to kill two red-heads in one night?"

Catherina smirked. "Usually it's really hard to kill one of us," she said, "and some of us don't stay dead. You should never forget that red hair is Creta's trademark."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Winry was reading the letters she had gotten over the week. It had been a busy time and she hadn't been able to check everything until now. She opened a seemingly harmless letter and read it.<p>

_Dear Miss Rockbell,_  
><em>I would like to thank you for your amazing work on my shoulder. It feels great, almost like it would be a usual bone. I can move it without problems and it supports me greatly when I have to lift heavy things … like my daily stack of paperwork. To thank you for your wonderful work, I send you a cheque over cenz – even if this small amount of money will never be as precious as the feeling to move my left arm without pain.<em>  
><em>Until New Year's Eve,<em>  
><em>Kay Hamilton<em>

Winry's blue eyes became huge and she froze while she recounted the zeros in the number. How could a soldier afford to pay a billion of cenz for an easy automail-repair?

"Winry?" Grandma Pinako helped her back on her feet as she tripped over with her chair. "What is going on? Got the shrimp himself killed or something like that?"

"Gran…" the girl looked at her. "I told you that I met a soldier with a K9865, didn't I? Well, I did some minor repairs; a little bit oil and I corrected some screws … now she sends me a cheque." She held out the letter. "She said that she didn't care about money but a billion of cenz for a little bit oil and three screws? What's going on with these state alchemists?"

"Well … I guess that this woman appreciates good work and rewards it," Pinako stated. "And if she had trouble with her arm before … well … probably she thinks that a life without pain is worth such a large amount of money…"

"Still … a billion of cenz? Is she insane or something like that? It has to be more than she earns in a year!" Winry paced up and down while she opened another letter. As soon as she read it, she screamed again. "Read this, Gran!" she exclaimed. "State alchemists are **insane**!"

"Let me have a look at it, girl…" Pinako sighed.

_Dear Miss Rockbell,_  
><em>I am not sure if you remember me but my name is Peter Hamilton. My eldest daughter told me that you were the one who repaired and improved the automail my son-in-law and I constructed for her. We knew that it wasn't a prefect solution but we didn't trust anyone enough to get her a better automail. We knew as well that she suffered because of some faults in the construction and some injuries which destroyed parts of our work. Neither my son-in-law nor I are trained mechanics but all the mechanics inRushValley told us thatVictoria would need a complete new arm which would have been complicated because of her profession and her special alchemy.<br>__I was really unhappy to see her suffering every day but since you took a look at her shoulder, it's much better and she doesn't have to take any painkillers anymore. I am really happy to see that her pain is gone and even if I know that no money in this world equals to my happiness, I would like to offer you a cheque about cenz and an invitation to the infamous New Year's Eve Party in West City in Charlotte Llewellyn's mansion. I also would like to thank you for helping my goddaughter when she was poisoned during the ball in East City. I was very worried but you helped Olivier and calmed my worries. I hope that we will see you as well as your grandmother in West City by the end of the year._

_Until New Year's Eve – Peter Hamilton_

"I told you that state alchemists are insane!" Winry collapsed into a chair.

Pinako smirked. "Good old Peter is really a gentleman," she stated. "You should accept this invitation. Charlotte's parties are usually very funny."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

And merry Christmas everyone out there! I hope that all of you will get some good presents and that all of you will have a good time with the family!  
>There is nothing special I wish for this year ... just some reviews.<p>

AvaEobane


	31. Chapter 31

It's not over yet.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Van Hohenheim was on his way back to Resembool as he noticed some person who lay in the grass in front of the Rockbell's house. He sighed as he crossed to the person and turned her around to look at her. He didn't need to see her whole features which were hidden under bruised and burned skin to know who she was. Hohenheim had been friends with Peter Hamilton for the last two hundred years and this young woman was obviously Peter's daughter. Her military uniform was destroyed and so were her shoulders. He sighed again as he picked her up to carry her to the house. He would visit Trisha's grave later on, when he had make sure that the girl … Vivian or Victoria … something posh … would make it. Peter could be a very mean guy if something happened to his beloved ones and Hohenheim still remembered how his best friend had killed a man who had tried to rape Catherina, half a century ago. It had been ugly and the Xerxersian was pretty sure that the woman would have been able to defend herself but Peter was such a protective and caring man that the wannabe-rapist had been a pile of ash before he had even touched Catherina in an inappropriate way.<p>

Pinako opened the door and greeted Hohenheim friendly before she looked at the figure he carried. "It doesn't look so good," she stated.

"It's nothing her body wouldn't regenerate," the immortal replied and shrugged. "Peter has only powerful and strong daughters as far as I know. Well, one of them died…"

"I believe her name is Kay," Winry stated while she frowned at Edward's father. "If you search your sons, Alphonse is somewhere is the South while Edward works in East City. He said he would come back this weekend but then his boss decided to make him work during the weekend. He didn't sound too happy but I can understand that they need everyone right now. And office work can't be as bad as the things he does usually…"

"Oh, never underestimate the dangers of paperwork," Hohenheim said. "My friend Peter is always complaining about the reports he needs to read. From what I heard, it can be really annoying from time to time since he became a general … again…"

Pinako shrugged while she let him in. "Good old Peter was always someone who needed power like other people need air … and still … he is a really good person … I am sure that he will be more than happy as soon as he hears that his precious daughter is safe," she stated. "Well, Hohenheim, did Peter ever tell you why he didn't became Fuhrer after Llewellyn's death?"

"You know him, he never talks about politics or his strategy to save Amestris," Hohenheim said. "We decided to go different ways. I am responsible for the counter-reaction and he will make sure that Amestris gets a democracy afterwards … I believe that the revolution in Creta was his work. It was elegant and not cruel at all. I have to say, it was really well done. Just someone like Peter could start a revolution which doesn't fail … and which leads to a good government right afterwards. As soon as the Cretan King left the throne, Catherina D'Artagan became President after a democratic election. And I think that this sounds too much like Peter's ideals … democracy and feminism … I will have to ask him to be sure, that's for sure."

"If he was the one who freed Creta, I will send him a good bottle of whiskey," Pinako said as they laid Kay/Vivian/Victoria down on the couch before Winry covered her body with a blanket.

* * *

><p>The twelfth prince of Xing had arrived in Amestris along with his three best guards. The oldest of them was a man called Fu who was at least sixty years old. He was very skilled with his sword and had always a large amount of bombs on his belt. The second oldest was a woman. Her name was Jun Li and she was Fu's eldest granddaughter. Her favourite weapons were the two swords her father had given to her when he had been dying. Jun Li had decided to join her prince on his search for immortality since her only other option would have been the marriage with a man she didn't like. She was twenty-four years old and beautiful in her country's way. The youngest was a girl called Lan Fan who preferred kunais over swords. She was fifteen years old, just a little bit younger than the prince who was called LingYao. She was very dedicated to him and sometimes she envied her sister because Jun Li was braze enough to call the prince by his given name – and she always got away with it because she had been his babysitter and guardian when he had been a toddler. Jun Li was still very protective about him but she was also the only person who could slap him without punishment.<p>

"Young Lord, I advise that we rest here," Fu said with a little bow.

"I agree," Jun Li said and smiled a little bit as she took of her mask to reveal her pale face with the huge, dark blue eyes. "I hear the river and maybe I could get some fish for dinner."

Her prince nodded. "It's a great suggestion, Jun," he said as he smiled at her. He knew that she was happy about being in Amestris – and he honestly wouldn't have known what to do without her. She had studied in Amestris since she was the smartest member of the clan and she knew the country and the people. Her Amestrian was perfect and her accent was non-existent. Since they had left Xing, Ling thought that Jun Li was waiting for something but he wasn't sure what she expected from him. He looked back at Lan Fan but the younger guard had still her mask in front of her face. Ling knew that she was pretty but he hadn't seen her face in a long time.

"I will be back soon," Jun Li said as she walked away. Her swords lay in the grass, close to her grandfather, since she didn't trust Ling to stay away from them. She was probably right. Her swords were beautiful and Ling had always wondered how they would feel in his hands.

"We will start a fire until you are back," Ling promised as he held out his hand. "C'mon, you can leave your armour here with us. You won't need it if you get fish for us…"

She sighed while she tried to figure out what he was planning but she followed the order either way. As she left for the river, she wore just her suit over her usual clothes. Her black hair was still up in its usual bun but as soon as her grandfather couldn't see her anymore, she took off the ribbon. It felt much better and she felt more normal even when normality was nothing she knew personally. Her whole family worked as guards.

* * *

><p>"And you are sure that she was unconscious when you left?" Lust asked while she walked around in the burnt cellar and inhaled deeply. "I can't smell any burnt flesh, Wrath, and I see no remains of a body. It would be like Hamilton to trick us all into believing that we got rid of her…" she turned around to look at him. "…while she is alive and pulls the strings in the background. She is not like her mother, never forget this. The Siren Alchemist was a wonderful partner for every kind of dirty work … but her daughters are much stronger and much smarter…"<p>

"I know, Lust," Bradley replied annoyed, "but I made sure that she couldn't escape … and when I left, her clothes were already aflame. I admit that we have no proof for her death-"

"-which means that we cannot declare her as dead," his sister interrupted. "I always said that we would have to be very careful when we go after Charlotte Llewellyn, the Hamilton-clan or the Mustangs. They are no usual human. They are stronger than the rest and they will get our plan if we aren't careful enough. And I even told you that you should dispose Golden without a show. If you would have cut her throat we wouldn't stand here and wonder if you really killed her!"

"Still on PMS, Lust?" he smirked and she slapped him once more, this time a little bit harder than before and scowled. "You are really lucky that Father still thinks that you could be useful," she said hissing before she brushed of some ash from her coat. "Anything else, Fuhrer Bradley?"

He nodded slowly. "Yes," he said. "Do you remember the name **Catherina D'Artagan**?"

His so-called sister sighed. "A Cretan aristocrat of the 18th century," she said. "I believe she was married to General Victor Hamilton and died in childbirth. I even heard that he killed himself after her death … humans are sometimes really fools … he would have found another, maybe even prettier woman for his bed…" she sighed. "Humans bore me…"

Wrath glared at her. "Maybe their relationship was something special," he said. "Maybe she was different from all the other women … maybe he really loved her…"

"Don't be a fool, Wrath," Lust chuckled. "Love doesn't exist. It's just something the humans made up to justify the sin I represent. Everything they had in common was the need for each other."

"Either way, it was a special kind of connection if he killed himself over her death." Wrath smirked. "Don't you agree, Lust? The sin you represent doesn't do something like that."

"You spent too much time with Kimblee and Envy," she said, not willing to give in. "And isn't it pathetic if a potential leader kills himself because he can't replace a woman in his life?"

"It may be pathetic but they became surely some kind of heroes for the following generations," he said. "You know how they say in Creta, Lust: 'And love will conquer everything it can.' I believe it's a quote out of the book **A Cretan Lovestory**."

Lust hissed again. "Yes, it is," she said. "A really dumb book with the insane theory that true love really exists. No one will admit that lust is the only thing which allows sexual relationships."

* * *

><p>Back in their little camp, Ling ordered Fu to sleep a little bit before he grabbed Jun Li's swords. They felt totally awesome in his hands and he grinned widely.<p>

"Young master, I advise you to put them back," Lan Fan stated. "I believe that Jun Li will be very angry if she sees that you have her precious swords."

"Ah … well … but they are really awesome, Lan-Lan!" Ling grinned at her. "And I am careful!"

It was exactly the second, the left sword hit his right arm and blood started to drip.

"Young Master!" Lan Fan was on her feet in a flash, jumping back to earth from the tree she had sat to observe everything. She took some steps before she stopped and slowed down. "May I look at it?" she asked carefully as she shyly held out her hand.

"Of course," Ling replied and let go of the swords.

She got closer and carefully looked at the hand before she took bandaged from her bag and after she cleaned the wound, she bandaged his arm. "I should have told you that her swords are sharper than usual ones," she muttered, somewhat guilty. "I hope that it won't give a scar."

"Don't blame yourself," Ling smiled at her. "I should have known that she has a good reason for telling me that I should stay away from her sword. Jun Li rarely does something without a good and understandable reason." He bent down to start a fire. "Why don't you relax, Lan Fan? I am sure that I can handle myself for a moment…"

"With all due respect, young master, I am mot so sure if you can handle Jun Li's wrath when she sees your wound," the girl replied as she sat down in front of the fire. "And I am fine."

* * *

><p>Jun Li sighed as she got back to the rest of her group and she walked a little bit faster than usual since she felt observed. Her steps were full of power and energy while her clothes became wet as she had fallen into the river.<p>

She was right. There was someone who observed her. Said someone was really small, small enough to stay hidden while the guard had caught the fishes for dinner. The person in the tree was a little child, a tiny girl who followed the guard back to the camp where the guard started to yell at the prince of the Yao-clan, Ling.

"What in Dragon's name were you thinking?" the young woman hissed before she slapped the boy she should protect. "I told you like hundred time that you should stay away, Ling!"

"I am really sorry, Jun Li?" he offered weakly. "Look, I always asked myself if I could handle your swords but you never let me even touch them…"

"…and I had a good reason for doing so!" she slapped him again, this time a little bit harder. "If you want to be a good emperor, you have to accept the orders I give you … because you wouldn't live long enough to be the emperor one day!" she bent down to draw a alkahestry-array on the floor and pushed Ling down to earth before she activated the array. "Really, boy, I would slap you again but it might wake grandfather."

The observer hissed lowly. Alkahestry wasn't something a usual guard learnt during his training but seeing that this woman could get away with slapping Ling, she was probably more than just a usual guard of a nosy prince.

* * *

><p>Lynn was bored as usual as she left a week later to go home. Well, she stopped being bored when a black car stopped next to her and a beautiful, red-haired woman got out and smiled gently at her. Silver Star hadn't seen that woman in years but Aunt Catherina looked still like a fairy. Her long hair was still styled in the traditional way of the old Cretan queens and duchesses and she still wore her green and golden coat. Lynn's full lips curled upwards to form a smile. "It has been a while, Catherina," she said as she looked at the woman, "but you are still as beautiful as usual…"<p>

"Well, it's not like I would ever change," the older woman replied. "Helena, I need a uniform if I want to get to Serena. Can you help me out?"

"Always a criminal…" the state alchemist chuckled. "Of course, Catherina, but why didn't you ask Kay? The two of you should have the same size…"

The Cretan President sighed. "I haven't found Kay," she said, "and I knew that you are here…"

"What do you want up at Briggs?" Lynn asked while they walked down the street. "I know you and it's not like you to visit someone without an ulterior motive…"

"Your father had a great idea," Catherina said. "You know that we are going against Bradley, yes? Well, even if we would kill him, someone of his generals could become the new Fuhrer and nothing would change, probably it would become even worse. To prevent something like that, your darling of an older sister forged a document which states that Leroy Grumman will become Fuhrer as soon as something happens to Bradley. This document is in my bag right now and we need to smuggle it back to Central and hide it under Bradley's files. Sadly enough, no one of us will ever get the chance to come close enough to his private file room. He knows that we are on our way to kill him to free the country. We have very few options right now, Helena. We thought that your cousin Riza could do it but she has a broken foot and can't travel. Then we thought about Major Miles but he don't want to leave his commander's side. Colonel Mustang didn't allow that Lieutenant Colonel Tempest does it … now we decided on Second Lieutenant Ross and Major Serena Hamilton since they aren't official parts of the movement against Bradley…"

"Serena's boyfriend won't be happy,"Lynnstated, "but she will do it. She hates to be seen as a little girl but she benefits greatly from the fact that everyone underestimates her…"

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

I hope all of you had a good Christmas and that you got the presents you wished for as well as you had a good time with your family and your friends.

AvaEobane


	32. Chapter 32

It's not over yet.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>The following weekend, Peter Hamilton was back in Central City for the ball. He was escorted by Catherina who had let down her long, red hair for once. It had been years since he had seen her with unbound hair and he remembered how soft it was when he kissed her lightly. Their past reached back to the beginnings of his existence and she was just eighty years younger than him. Her father had been a rich duke and Peter had made business with him while his only child, duchesse Catherina D'Artagan, had been very sick. Her father had died after an accident and he had made Peter promise to take care of his daughter. The amestrian ambassador at this time had agreed and during Catherina's healing she had been turned in the same kind of creature Peter was. She had fallen for him and promised to stay at his side forever. But they had suffered over the years. Creta, their country, their one and only native country had been under a bad regime for years and while Peter had went to the East to free his father's country; Catherina had stayed in Creta to free her country. They were proud and stubborn and none of them would ever admit that he made a fault when he allowed the other to leave.<p>

"You look beautiful," Peter stated while he combed Catherina's long hair.

She turned her head around and glared at him. "And how many woman heard this words from you before?" she asked and her temper showed itself. She had never been one to be jealous but she hated it when he acted like he hadn't been married to another woman some years ago.

"Hmh … I believe that I just told you, Kay, Lynn and Serena that they are beautiful," Peter replied calmly. "And my niece and my goddaughter … I am not that much of a womaniser, Catherina."

"I really whished that I could believe you," she whispered as she turned around to wrap her long arms around him. Her green eyes were full of unshed tears and her voice trembled a little bit as she buried her face into his chest. "I really want to believe you, Peter."

He sighed while he stroked the back of her head. "We were fools," he muttered. "Fools … we believed that we could change the world without any sacrifices…"

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Fontainebleau was a little town in Creta. It was the hometown of Victor Hamilton and his wife, Catherina D'Artagan. They were young and everyone had to admit that they were a good match. They were obviously in love and while many other men started to look at other women than their wives after a while, Victor was famous or infamous for the longing gazes he dedicated only to his wife and for the nice compliments he made whenever he met her outside their house. Some of the people in Fontainebleau thought that he had just married her because of her good name and her father's money at the beginning of their marriage but after three weeks and as many Sundays where they came to church together, they started to doubt their first conclusion. Victor was such a nice man. He held Catherina's hand during the prayers and kissed her gently on the cheek as soon as they left the church.<p>

They were a little bit odd sometimes, always talking about strange sciences from the East where Victor had spent his childhood. Sometimes they were yelling at each other but the people in the city quickly understood that they yelled at each other because they cared too much to allow that the other part of their marriage endangered himself or herself in an experiment. The mayor brought it to the point as he said: "In this house, dear guests, yelling mean 'I love you.' They are not trying to kill each other. They love each other too much to express it with words and they yell because they cannot express it any other way. It is really sweet if you ask me."

Other people weren't as nice as the mayor and said that this couple was insane. Yes, you could think this after Catherina's angry outburst which led to a broken arm on Peter's behalf but the romantic people said that all of their arguments and all the yelling just showed the passion which consumed the couple slowly. Very few of them had seen them kissing each other properly and it had usually ended into making out. There was a passion into this relationship, something they couldn't control properly. Catherina seemed to be a perfect housewife when she had some guests at her house but one evening, the housemaid of the couple revealed in the bar that the young duchesse had still the same temper she had had before her marriage and that she had no qualms to slap her husband when he annoyed her to the point she couldn't stand it anymore. (Some years later, someone would invent the expression of **domestic violence** and those who could still remember the couple would chuckle and say that they could remember a case.)

But they stayed just five years in Fontainebleau before they moved to Amestris where Victor had family and a young poet wrote his first novel to deal with his experiences. This book was called **A Cretan Lovestory** and became the first real bestseller in Cretan history.

The poor people in Esterene weren't informed about the couple which moved into one of the biggest houses. So they were surprised when the beautiful young wife of Peter Hamilton started to yell at his husband who didn't even flinch and who yelled back at her. Soon, the inhabitants of the town started to avoid them when Catherina alias Madam Hamilton was in a bad mood. They quickly realised that no one beside her husband's could ever handle her when she got angry.

Mr Hamilton was a well-known general of the Amestrian army as well as he was a state alchemist and his beautiful wife was often alone at home until the day some poor soul broke into the mansion. The man had the intention to rape her but he hadn't known that her husband always came home at night. He was aflame before he knew what happened to him and after this incident, a friend of the general moved in with them to protect the Madam whenever her husband wasn't at home.

The first time, Van Hohemheim met his best friend's wife was awkward to say the least. Peter was away, defeating the Drachmans while his wife was all alone in the East. Van Hohemhein had decided to visit his best friend with whom he exchanged letters since many years and so he knocked at the door of the huge estate in Esterene. A young and beautiful woman opened the door and smirked slightly before she let him in. "My husband isn't here at the moment," she stated while she led him into the huge living room.

Hohenheim stopped to stare at her. "Husband?" he asked amused. "Peter always got the cute ones. Such a sly fox!"

She turned around to glare at him. "I would prefer if you wouldn't refer to him as a 'sly fox'," she said with a hint of anger in her otherwise calm voice. "I don't like it and it's not a good idea to freak me out, sir. I could kill you or hurt you very badly."

It was the start of a wonderful friendship. Hohenheim stayed with them for years, claiming to be a distant relative of Catherina who he respected deeply for her inner strength and her will to move on after everything what happened to her. He also knew how much it had hurt them to leave each other. Peter had suffered for years before he had found the strength to move on without her while she had buried herself in her work and tried to forget that there had been a man in her life, a man she had loved more than her own life. Hohenheim had watched them all the years and he had hoped that they would become happy again, that they would together again.

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

I hope all of you had a good Christmas and that you got the presents you wished for as well as you had a good time with your family and your friends.

AvaEobane


	33. Chapter 33

It's not over yet.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>"Do you have clear view on the entrance?" Edward froze as he heard the voice behind him.<p>

"Major General!" Havoc exclaimed as he looked over his shoulder to realise that Kay stood there.

She smiled a little bit while she straightened her dress. "I never understood why the low-ranking officers always have the fun," she sighed while she raised an eyebrow. "Alright, Havoc, what's going on down there? Nearly my whole family is there and I don't want them dead…"

"Of course, ma'am," Havoc smiled while he took out another cigarette. "Alright, your father called and said that he is on his way. Mustang and Hawkeye are already there and I believe that Hawkeye even brought Laila since we didn't get a good babysitter…"

Kay smirked before she turned to leave. "Keep up this good work, First Lieutenant Havoc," she called over her shoulder as she opened the door. "One day you will be rewarded."

"You too, Lieutenant General Hamilton," he replied.

* * *

><p>Izumi and Abigail had dragged Sig along as they had decided to go back to Central City and now the two women rushed down a street in a really … interesting … part of the city. Izumi had a deep frown on her face and Abigail looked ready to kill.<p>

"…and she really has a bar, Abbs?" Izumi asked while her sister nodded. "I told you so, Iz," the older one sighed. "Chris is all business by now, sis. She has a job and everything…"

"Still … I mean … you were Abel's favourite sister. He loved you and I can remember that he was the one who walked you down the aisle at your wedding with Mr Perfect."

"**Alain**," Abigail hissed. "My husband's name is **Alain**, Iz."

She was very annoyed by the fact that her own sister always forgot her husband's name.

"Like I would care what your husband's name is," the younger sister sighed. "I can remember a time where your boyfriend's names changed at least once each month. Do you honestly think that I would make an effort to learn your husband's name when he can change each day?"

Abigail glared at her before her left hand lashed out and hit Izumi's right cheek. The infamous housewife of Dublith was so surprised that she just stood there and stared at her sister. "You … you just … hit me…" she chocked out.

"Seems so, yeah," Abigail replied smugly. "And I will slap you again if you won't remember my husband's name, Izumi. It's not so hard and you will regret it if you don't know it one day…"

They finally reached their elder sister's bar and Abigail walked in with an attitude with suggested that she was the owner of said bar. Her head was held high – like usual and her steps held their usual speed and energy. Mental notice for everyone: messing with Abigail Mustang-Tempest was not a good idea and could be lethal.

Their sister smirked as she saw the trio entering the bar. "Looks like you did it again, Abbs," she said, even if she knew that her sister hated her old nickname.

"Of course, Christina," _Abbs_ replied. "Well, we need two dresses and a tuxedo for Izumi's husband. Alain already has one and he is waiting for us."

It was a little known fact that the infamous Madam Christmas had family – and even less people knew that her little sister was no one else than Mrs Abigail Mustang-Tempest who was famous in the Eastern Area for her attitude – and her peach cake. But they were sisters and Chris depended a little bit on her sister's bookkeeper skills which were really awesome while Abigail got her information out of her sister's enterprise.

Chris smirked. "Of course, Abbs," she said. "Say hello to Alain for me, alright?"

"Will do, Chris," Abigail replied before she followed her upstairs and dragged Izumi with her.

Sig sighed while the first girls came closer. "Why?" he muttered. "Why am I always left behind?"

* * *

><p>Edward was annoyed like hell when he walked around in Central Headquarters where the ball took place. He was part of the official escort of Colonel Jadelina Christina Mustang-Tempest and he hated every second of it – and he hated the newly-promoted Brigadier General Mustang for transferring him under Jade's command for the time of her stay in the East. She was a nice woman but she could be worse than his Teacher when he was behind with something. And since she was one of the most effective state alchemists, he refrained from making fun of her. Her cousin would blow up his own office if he would try to fry Edward but Jade was breathtaking in every sense of the word. He had seen her exercising and it was a pretty amazing skill to suffocate someone without moving a hand. He had seen it once when they had been chasing a criminal and when Edward hadn't paid attention for a second, he had had a gun on his temple and he had heard a voice ordering Jade to lay down any weapons and to raise her hands. The latter had been a really stupid idea and Edward had known that he would be out of this mess in seconds when the arrays on Jade's hands had started to glow. He had heard how the man's breathing had become weaker and weaker in seconds before he had broken together. Edward had been impressed by many factors of Jade's amazing performance.<br>First: she hadn't panicked when he had been captured and she had stayed calm.  
>Secondly: the skill of draining the air. It <strong>was<strong> really awesome.  
>And thirdly: the precision with which she had drained the air. Edward had felt nothing and he hadn't had any trouble with breathing.<p>

And he had learnt that day that the others feared Jade and her brother with a good reason.

But Edward was in for a big surprise then he stepped towards the entrance to watch the rich generals and their wives. It was funny to look at them because they looked so ridiculous. And then, a trio arrived. He knew all of them, even if he didn't know the woman's name. But the men's names were part of his knowledge: General Peter Hamilton and Van Hohenheim.

He sneaked closer to listen to their conversation as they went into a small room.

"…you see, Catherina, that it was probably the best you could do," his father said calmly. "Since Creta has stopped to answer the amestrian attacks, Bradley became a little bit…"

"…angry," the woman replied before she sighed. "Well, I see how my decision affected the western part of the array but what's about the North?"

"As long as Olivier is up at Briggs Drachma won't dare to attack," Peter said. "We can do nothing for the East, it's complete over there since we got the scheme too late to stop the massacre in Ishbal but from what I heard about Reole, the situation is under control again … and Grumman sent the Central Army back home. I hope that this prevent the worst." He sighed. "Cat, what about your researches back in Creta? From what I heard you where the one who claimed the whole state library her own…"

"I finished my theory on fire alchemy but I combined it with alkahesty since Hohenheim said that the alchemy can be manipulated by our main problem," the woman said calmly. "Since the war in Ishbal I would prefer if I hadn't to use it but I would use it if the situation requests it."

"So … your theory is independent from the tectonic movements?" Edward's father asked and sounded a little bit surprised. "How many years did you actually spend on this … solution?"

"I believe the first twenty years after the day both of you left for good and the past thirty years to perfect it," she said and chuckled like fifty years were nothing to her. "Both of you should have known that I wouldn't cry and wait for you for the rest of my live. I admit that it was hard to move on but … well … I couldn't do it anymore. If I had stayed, you would have destroyed me one day. If you excuse me, gentlemen, I have to scare Bradley. I will see you at dinner."

She left the room and Edward's gaze followed her until she disappeared behind a corner.

"…you still haven't told her," Hohenheim scolded as soon as the woman was away. "Peter, you promised me that you would take care of the situation! She suffered long enough! I mean, a blind man can see that you still care for her – more than it would be appropriate, seeing that she is the Cretan president and you're still an amestrian general! I kill you personally if you don't tell her why you really called her back to Amestris by the end of this ball!"

"How did you even know that I called her?"

"Well, seeing how much she suffered here, I would be more than surprised if she would come if there wouldn't be a good reason for doing so … from what I heard, she had some trouble … got shot during her first speech … I really wonder if Bradley was behind it…"

"I know … I saw the scars when I helped her to get ready…" Peter sighed. "You know why I can't tell her, Van. It's my battle and I can't drag her into something like that. She could get killed for real this time and I am not sure if I could stand being responsible for her death…"

"If you keep up your behaviour, she will be very disappointed and you will ruin everything you ever worked for, Peter," Hohenheim hissed. "Catherina is a smart woman and it is nearly impossible for you to lie to her. She will get it one day and it will be the end of both of you."

"I will never lose her forever, Van, and you know why. Whatever happened, we always became friends again. She can never stay mad at me for a long time and I will always apologise sooner or later," Peter replied. "And if I tell her now what's going on right now, she will be upset and try to kill me. And if she really tries to kill me, everything will be destroyed. We worked so hard to get our relationship on a level we can get along without hours of screaming at each other. I kinda missed all the arguments when I was married with Reine. She never called me an idiot…"

"And I missed you too," Hohenheim sighed. "It was so funny to listen to your arguments. She never was too tired to leave you alone … I really missed it. It was always so … interesting. Didn't she call you a stupid man without any idea of passion once?"

"I proved her wrong," Peter chuckled. "But I guess you are right. It was a great time. All the screaming, all the arguments … we never had to doubt that we other really cared…"

"Why don't you go and try to get her back? It's never too late to apologise with it comes straight from your heart. And I know that you will regret it if you never tell her that she still means the world to you…" Hohenheim said.

* * *

><p>Kay smirked as she met Catherina on a hallway. "Looks like daddy finally came to senses," she said as she hugged the older woman. "You look amazing, Cat. How do you feel?"<p>

"I should be the one asking you how you feel, Victoria," Catherina replied and her voice was laced with a hint of motherly love. She had Kay had always had a good connection to each other and Catherina had been the one who told Kay where to find her father when she had been ill. Now, the red-haired president of Creta smiled gently at the younger woman. "I heard from Van that someone dared to stab your shoulders. How do they feel now? Any problems with your arms afterwards? Did he damage any nerves? Oh, wait until I get you, Bradley!"

Kay laughed before she frowned at her. "Did he upset you again?" she sighed.

"It was nothing major,Victoria," Catherina replied. "I have just a little trouble with understanding what I feel for him. I will understand it sooner or later…"

"How can you still love him? You are divorced since … more than fifty years! And you had at least one other man after him! He hurt you badly when he left for good! Really, Catherina, what's going on with your heart? Why can't you get over him?"

Catherina sighed. "I believe it's because he is not perfect," she said. "The stupid guy after him … he wasn't like Peter. Peter is … well … he is so sensible … and his skills **are** incredible…" she smiled a little bit. "When we were married, every woman was so jealous because I had him. And the other man … he always said what I needed to hear and everyone said that I couldn't ask for anything better. He was charming; sure, he opened the door for me and told me that I looked beautiful." She shook her head. "But it was not the right thing for me, Victoria. I felt like I lived in a cage. I missed everything I had before. I missed the yelling and the fighting … as well as I missed the kissing in the rain…" She took a glass of champagne from a passing waiter. "And then I lay awake at three in the morning and missed him so much that I cursed his name and everything else about him."

"Weren't you the one who said that he was so in love that he acted like crazy?" Kay smirked.

"Yeah … but I loved him for this, too…" Catherina buried her face in her hands. "It was always the same. We broke each other down until there was nothing left to burn and then we rebuild everything. It was like a single ride on the roller coaster … or like a rush … before he entered my life, I never knew that I could feel that much…"

"And you never felt that much with the other man, I guess?"

"Yes," the president said defeated. "He was … wrong. He respected my space and never made me wait. I am probably the only woman who complains about something like that but it was like our relationship was a task for him, something he wanted to accomplish with perfection. It was different when I was with your father. He was the jealous type … I never had to doubt his love … even if he never called exactly when he said that he would … but I didn't care because I was happy either way." She downed her champagne in one gulp. "Peter … he was never close to my mother or something like that. She hated him but I never cared because I loved him. I used to wait in the yard while he talked business with my father … and he was charming and endearing in his own way.  
>And I was comfortable with him around me…" She closed her eyes. "The other guy … Jacques … he never saw the smile I was faking because he never wanted to see it. Now my smile is real once more … like back then, when Peter broke my heart … but this time my heart will not break because I feel too much again … and Peter … well … he was wild and crazy, just so damn frustrating when he was in a hurry because his research made a progress and so fascinating with his alchemy …<br>Our relationship was always beautiful complicated and when our love got away by some mistake and now…" Catherina sighed. "I want him back."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

I hope all of you had a good Christmas and that you got the presents you wished for as well as you had a good time with your family and your friends.

AvaEobane


	34. Chapter 34

It's not over yet.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad and all the other OC's. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Izumi looked at her sister. "Great, we are at headquarters," she said. "And now?"<p>

"Izumi, think about it," Abigail smirked while she straightened her red dress. "We will get in."

"We have no invitations."

"Did I ever care before, little sister?"

"The parties we crashed before where never important military functions," Izumi replied, "and your old trick might have worked on stupid guys like Magnus Wilkinson but I highly doubt that it will work on a soldier with an average intelligence, Abbs."

"Well, nowadays I am married, so I can't flirt with anyone else than with my husband who is named Alain," Abigail smirked as she played with her necklace. "The good news is that I am still a pretty good alchemist and that the poor guys on the entrance will faint very soon."

"Mind to tell me why exactly we are crashing this party?" Izumi sighed. "It is just because you hadn't fun in a while or have you a good reason for once?"

"I had a lot of fun in the past years," her older sister grinned, "that's why I have my twins. And this time I have really a pretty good reason for breaking the law, Izumi: they have good wine and I need to talk with my children as soon as possible. They haven't called me in weeks!" She glared at the innocent guards next to the entry as she started to drain the air. "Yes,Royalmost never calls or writes but he hasn't send word for three months. Jade usually writes or calls every week but I haven't heard from her in two months. And Phil, well, he usually stops by sometimes…"

"You know that you sound like one of these hyperactive mothers, yes?" Izumi asked while she watched how the men fainted at the same time.

"I know but when did I ever care what people think of me?" Abigail smirked.

"Never," the younger sighed before she smiled a little bit. "And I have to admit that Air Alchemy is really awesome. The skill of knocking out someone on distance … amazing…"

"My children got their qualification with this skills," Abigail stated before she turned around to face her husband who was a handsome man with brown hair and green eyes. "Hey, darling."

"Long time no see, Abby," he smiled before he kissed her. "Well, let's go inside before you freeze to death. I see that Chris gave you a pretty … nice dress…"

"Abigail, in Truth's name – stop flirting with your husband!" Izumi hissed. "You make me sick!"

Her sister smirked calculating. "Now you know how I felt during the trip," she stated.

"You freaked me out with this behaviour since I was ten!" the housewife shivered. "Please, try to act your age – for once. Act like a usual mother would act, alright?"

Abigail chuckled. "Alright, Iz, but it's just because I haven't seen you for years and because I missed you, little sis," she said before she took her husband's hand as they went straight ahead.

* * *

><p>Flashback - dated during the Ishbalan Civil War<p>

* * *

><p>Maes Hughes sat in front of his tent when a young private came closer and saluted. "Captain Hughes, there is someone who would like to speak with you. If you would please follow me…"<p>

The usually goofy man got up and followed the scared young man to one of the towers outside the camp. But he knew that this tower wasn't used by the snipers. This tower would have had a great strategic position but still, someone had decided to use it for another purpose. Maes could feel the aura of power and strength emitting from the building and sighed as he entered the place where the so-called Eye was stationed. No one really knew who was stationed there but since the position allowed an impressive view all over the land, the soldier called the unknown person which was stationed here The Eye and it was a good nickname since sometimes, the soldiers felt watched by someone in the tower. Maes was the first one who was called into the tower and he hoped that he wouldn't get any crazy orders like other people had gotten them.

"You should go upstairs," the private said before he turned to leave. "I am not allowed up there."

"Then … how did you get the order to get me?" Maes asked, a little bit confused.

"The Eye … she came down today and ordered me to get you," he replied and rushed away.

The captain sighed before he followed the order and went upstairs. It was obvious why The Eye – whoever it might be – was never seen in the camp. The tower had everything she needed. It was probably more comfortable to live here than to live in a camp. Considering the books which were lying around everywhere, Maes came to the conclusion that The Eye was a state alchemist. He sighed before he passed the little living room to get to the next room. He was shocked and froze. Right in front of him stood his best female friend, Kay Victoria Hawkeye Hamilton. He recognized her instantly, even if she had dyed her hair midnight-black and even if she was injured. Her right hand covered a wound on her left upper arm and she seemed to be in pain.

Maes shook off his trance and saluted before he stormed forwards to get a better look at the wound. "It looks ugly, Kay," he stated while he looked around for something to bandage her arm.

"If I would be able to deal with it alone, I wouldn't have called for you," she said and he knew that her old self tried to get back. She had always been one to snap easily and sometimes it had been hell to be friends with her. But since she was dating his old buddy Charles since many years, he had grown accustomed to her behaviour and knew when to run for cover.

"Why so annoyed, Kay-Kay?" Maes smirked while he bandaged her arm.

"Kimblee is freaking me out," she muttered while she sat down. "Thanks for your help. I knew no one else who could help me. You don't look happy, Maes. Did something happen?"

"I am meeting too many of my friends out here," he muttered. "You and your father aren't the only ones I know. My best friend, Roy, is also here. He is the Flame Alchemist."

She froze and panic appeared on her face. "Maes, what are you keeping away from me?"

Damn. She had always been too smart for her own good.

"Did you ever hear the stories about the Hawk's Eye when you went down to the camp?" he asked carefully. "Well, you won't like to hear it … but … her name is Riza Hawkeye…"

He could see how the panic became anger. "It's a very bad and cruel joke, captain!" she hissed.

"Believe me, Roy and I would be happy too if it would be just a joke," he whispered. "She is here. I have met her today. She is even prettier thanRoytold me … and she looks really like you…"

Kay sat there, frozen and shocked. Her hands covered her pretty but skinny face and she cried without tears. "I knew it … I knew it all along…" she whispered. "Why am I always right when I want to be wrong? Poor Riza … this war will be the end of her…"

Maes wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "I am sorry, Kay," he said but he knew that it was not his place to apologise. "I really am. But … she is a sniper … she isn't in such a big danger…"

"I don't worry about the risk for her life," Kay muttered. "I am worry about the impact this hell will have on her soul. It is killing me slowly to watch this massacre from afar and I am just sitting here and wait for the end of the war. And she … she is in there…"

Maes knew that Kay could be very caring and sweet if the situation it afforded it. But usually she was still a really calm person. This was different. She was angry and anything than calm. She wanted to kill someone – most likely the idiot who had allowed that her precious cousin got involved in such a mess. He hugged her carefully and rubbed her back. "It will be fine."

"No, it won't," she hissed. "After everything I did do make sure that they wouldn't get Riza … the only reason why I am here is that my mother promised me that nothing would happen to Riza if I play it nice and be a good dog of the military…"

"You made a deal with your mother?" Maes was surprised. The hatred between Kay and her mother was stuff for legends and if someone had told him that Kay was making deals with her mother to keep someone else save he would have laughed at him.

"I believed that it would be a good idea," she muttered.

He sighed. "Weren't you the one who always said that she is a self-obsessed bitch?" he asked. "How could you believe her, Kay? You of all people should know how insane she is…"

"I know but … now that she has broken her promise, it's over." She broke free of his hug and paced up and down. "This is how everything goes down, Maes. Ishbal … this war will bring no glory over any of us. It will just bring despair and unhappiness."

She made a move towards the door but he grabbed her shoulders and made her sit down once more. "This is always the way you leave me, Kay," he stated, "and I am sick of it. I won't pretend that there is something positive in this war. There is no hope, no love and – like you said – no glory for anyone. This war won't have a happy ending, I know. But it's not your place to do the same thing you always do. You can't make it alone." He sighed. "Hell, Kay, you are like a little sister to me and you know that I care too much to let you do what you want to do right now. And this is the way we care for each other, isn't it? We always act like it's forever or at least for the rest of our lives. But we never work together, do we? You are acting like a little brat, honestly."

Her left hand lashed out and she slapped him. "You should know better than to call me short," she hissed. "Yeah, I understand what you mean but … what I am supposed to do? I wake up every morning and make it somehow through the day. When I finally fall asleep, I know that it will be exactly the same thing tomorrow. I know that we can't get peace without sacrifices … but this?"

"I see…" he sighed. "Well, if it's how you think, I guess I should wish you hell … or would you prefer heaven,Hamilton? Come on, girl. It's not like you to think so … negative. Get up and fight for your dream. Don't let anyone destroy what you try to build. I know that it's hard to say … but even this war will be over one day and we will have to move on."

"Father says that this is the hardest story he will ever have to tell," she muttered. "It has no happy ending, Maes, and this bothers both of us. And I feel already sick. This place kills me. I feel like I drunk too much but unlike the other soldiers I stay away from any kind of alcohol."

"Why are you stationed away from the other state alchemists anyway?" Maes frowned. "Are they afraid that you could get in an argument with your mother or Kimblee?"

She hissed. "I am up here because I will be their executioner if they step out of line and turn against the higher-ups," she said. "Father has the same job and he said that Bradley and the rest of the upper brass don't want to waste us in this desert. I am happy that I didn't have to kill until now but … it's not easy to watch if you know that it would take them just one order to make you kill so many innocent people…" A single tear ran down her cheek. "And if they would decide to make us kill … Ishbal would be destroyed in few seconds…"

"Don't worry," he tried to calm her but how could he calm a woman who was younger than him and who had to watch the whole destruction every day? It was impossible.

"And the worst thing is that this story will have no happy ending."

It hurt his soul to see her so hopeless because she had always been the strong one, the one who had smiled even if the pain had been overwhelming. But now he had to face the fact that even Kay Hamilton had a breaking point – and that she had reached it long ago.

* * *

><p>Kay and Charles were dancing, again. They were smiling and laughing while they flew over the dance floor. Her father was watching them and he smiled while he searched for Catherina. The thing was that he loved his old friend way too much to tell her. But he knew how hurt she would be if he wouldn't tell her. He was caught between the right thing for him and the best for everyone else. And like always, he would choose the better alternative for everyone. It would kill him to tell her. But Van was right. If he wouldn't tell her, he could be dead and he would regret it that he never had taken the chance to tell her.<p>

"Alright," he muttered and turned around to search her. "Let's do it."

He wandered around in Central Headquarters to search her. Seeing that she had been a part of him for many years, he had always a certain feeling about her position. But suddenly, the feeling became numb and he felt how he paled as his steps became faster and faster … because he would never allow anyone to hurt her. He found her in the Fuhrer's office and he felt how his dark side appeared again as he glared at the man who held the gun and pressed it against her temple. Well, she wouldn't die but it was always a terrible experience to die.

Bradley stood on the other side of the room and smiled. "I see that the hero finally decided to show up," he said. "Really,Hamilton, fraternisation with the enemy is hardly a way to get over the death of your wonderful wife. You should have known that we would do something against it. And now … you will lose another woman…"

Peter looked at Catherina who seemed thinking about something. "You should know me better than that, Bradley," the Element Alchemist finally said. "See, I was never one to allow that a person dear to me gets hurt when I am around. And I will kill you before your idiot can even put his finger on the trigger, boy. I have killed before and you don't even know half of my life."

"Peter, don't you dare to risk your life for me!" Catherina hissed behind him but he ignored her. She wasn't the one to decide if he sacrificed his own life for her. It was his decision and it would always be. He redirected his glare at his superior and smiled calculating. "You know, Bradley, that I always knew that you are no human. And now you try to mess with me. Foolish, very foolish, young one," he chuckled. "After everything I did you think that it's wise to make me angry? I would like to inform you of the sad fate of the last one who tried to hurt Catherina. He was aflame before he knew what was going on."

"Peter, don't be a fool!" Catherina's unrestrained hand lashed out and because the man with the gun hadn't counted on it, he couldn't shot. She was free in seconds and turned towards her old love, the man she would follow until he freed his country. "Why?" she hissed. "Why are you always risking your goals for me?"

He looked at her, pale and angry with himself for letting her alone. "You really ask, Cat?" he asked and smirked unhappy. "Because I love you … and because I could never lose you."

* * *

><p>Flashback - dated around 1822<p>

* * *

><p>Sometimes, it was hard for Peter to be still friends with Catherina after their break-up more than ten years before. It would have been easier if she wouldn't be so beautiful. But she was beautiful. She was probably not the typical beauty in amestrian standards but he saw beauty as a concept which went further when just colour of hair and colour of eyes. She was gorgeous and even if he would probably never say something like that, he always thought about her when someone talked about beauty. She was the embodiment of beauty in his eyes.<p>

And then, one evening it was time for his hero-side again. He went through the streets of Lanchester and didn't care about the pouring rain as he saw her at the corner of the street. Her tears were mixed up with the raindrops but still, he knew how much she suffered. Her smile, once brighter than the sun, was broken. He hated himself for not minding that it was the tenth time that he was out in the rain to find her. And he always found her. She looked unhappy but to him, she was still more than beautiful.

"I am sorry for bothering you again," she said and it hurt more than everything else.

"Don't be," he said as he wrapped his coat around her, not caring if the rain would soak his clothes. "Never be sorry for something so … trivial, Catherina. We are friends."

He always brought her home and while she took a bath, he made her favourite meal. He wanted to tell her that she should get away from the violent guy who claimed to love her but he knew that it wasn't his place to tell her to get rid of him. She wasn't his anymore because they had decided to be noble and to save their countries before they would be together again. But as long as she got in trouble frequently, he would always be there for her. She would come back to him whenever she couldn't handle herself anymore, asking for his help … but … well … for him … friendship would never be enough. It had to be love – love she deserved more than anyone else. He wanted to remember her of the beauty she still possessed.

The thing was that he would always open his door for her, no matter how much it killed him to see her broken. But still, he always asked her to stay and she would always leave. But … no goodbye had a meaning. He knew that she would be back. They were one and even if he didn't believe in fate anymore, he knew that they were meant to be. He was meant to know her secrets and everything else she hid. He was meant to be the one who could comfort her when she was afraid in the dark. And even if he knew everything, he was still there and wanted nothing more than to take her in his arms and to tell her that she would break his heart if she would leave again. But since he knew that she would leave either way he couldn't burden her with the knowledge that she broke his earth that often.

He had promised himself that he would never hurt her again. He would always be there to build her up when someone broke her down.

And sometimes he really wondered why it was so hard to say goodbye.

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

So, people, I think that I could write some PeterCatherina One-Shots since at least one of my reviewers like this pairing...  
>Tell me what you think about this idea...<p>

AvaEobane


	35. Chapter 35

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>"…really, your way to confess was horrible!" Catherina complained while she rushed down a stair. Her red hair seemed to be a veil and her dress resembled a flag.<p>

"I am sorry but you know that I like drama!"

"Just promise me that your next confession can take place without a gun on my temple!"

"I will do my best."

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear," she smirked.

He turned around to face her before he wrapped one arm around her to kiss her lightly. "And I never knew that you of all people cared about the confession, Catherina. I thought you cared about the feeling behind it."

She sighed. "Still …it's always nice to hear it, Peter."

Peter and Catherina stopped running as they reached Roy and Riza who were … ehm … busy. The red-haired woman snapped her fingers and the young couple broke away from each other. Riza blushed in at least four different shades of red while Roy accomplished five.

"We are really sorry to disturb but … Bradley is after us," Peter said. "He attacked Catherina and I made clear that I don't allow something like that."

"You were always a gentleman," Riza sighed. "Well, how did you escape?"

The immortals exchanged a glance.

"He will need a new office," Catherina muttered after a short pause.

"His old has suffered," Peter nodded.

"It is completely destroyed," his former and future wife stated smugly.

"We should get away from here," Riza said as she heard the shouting. "I hope that they don't want to make a scene."

"I don't think so since we assumed that Bradley is the head of this snake," Peter said while they rushed down the hallway. "And I am sorry for dragging you and your fiancé in this mess, Rize. Kay will probably kill me if she hears it … so I would be grateful if you wouldn't tell her…"

"If you use your connections and get me this new rifle I was talking about the other day…" Riza smirked. "Regarding the actual circumstances I could need something like that soon…"

Peter sighed deeply. "Alright, dearest niece," he said before he looked back. "It looks like Bradley unleashed his dog," he said. "Attention, guys, some fat guy is behind us."

Riza looked over her shoulder before she took her gun out and shot twice. As the wounds regenerated, she hissed. "Why the hell am I part of this show if I can't even hurt an ugly creation?"

Her uncle sighed. "I guess that this guy is Gluttony," he said. "Van told us about them, didn't he?"

Catherina nodded while her face darkened as she aimed. "If bullets don't hurt him, alchemy can hopefully impress him," she hissed before she closed the circle formed by her arms and the floor formed daggers that pierced Gluttony. "Damn, this guy asks for more!"

"If you or the Brigadier General uses fire, Cat, we will give away or position," Peter said calmly before he aimed and a black flash hit Gluttony before he was knocked out. "That's how we solve our problems," the general said smugly. "Well, let's search the others and hope that they are fine."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Abigail had found her children and dragged them down a hallway to find a place where she could scream at them without any interruptions. Izumi, Sig and Alain ran after her while Bendix and Melissa who clung to their fiancés were also dragged down the corridor. Finally, Abigail found a room she found worthy her presence and entered. But there were already some people.<p>

Edward had no chance to dodge Izumi's high heel and was knocked out for the next minutes. Alphonse was luckier but he lost his helmet and made Jade who hadn't known about this freak out which made Phil freak out because no one survived creeping out Jadelina Christina Mustang-Tempest as long as Philippe Abel Mustang-Tempest was alive.

Abigail watched the show of screaming and yelling for two minutes before she sighed and raised her hands. "If you don't stop right now, I will make you stop!" she stated calmly.

Edward who just opened his eyes again looked at her. "What do you want, old lady?"

He realised his fault as the Teacher stepped away and the 'old lady' turned around to face him. Her eyes were so dark green that it seemed to be black. Her long braid was black as well and her dress was crimson and Edward knew suddenly that no one would be able to see his blood there. She had the attitude of a tigress as she faced him and her glare sent him already against the wall before her feet moved forward – just to meet Hohenheim's hand. Edward's father tried to protect his son but it was in vain. Abigail just changed her plan and while the Xerxerian held her foot, she gathered her strength to move her whole body over his. The problem was that Abigail and Izumi had both trained the Xingese Martial Arts during their youth and there was no one who could stop them when they were angry. Hohenheim had to learn it the hard way. Her free foot hit his back and freed the other one before the newly-free foot hit – Jade.

"Jade!" Phil screamed, unable to contain his panic. His mother was an excellent fighter and his twin was no match for an angry Abigail. But still, Breeze Soul didn't step back. She didn't flinch at the pain shooting through her chest where the foot had hit her. She just stood there, strong and full of determination like usual. Her hair framed her pale face with the dark eyes.

"Abigail!" Izumi stepped forward but even she didn't dare to interfere.

"He is my subordinate," Jade chocked out. "I will never allow someone to hit him. Your sister was too fast for me to react but I will be damned if I step back now, mother."

Abigail's lips curled upwards to form a smile as her foot touched the ground again. "Good reaction, Jade," she said. "I haven't seen your movement … and it takes a lot to step between me and another person. I am proud of you."

Jade stepped back and pushed her hair back behind her ears. "You should have known," she said. Her voice betrayed no arrogance since she was just stating the facts.

The door slammed open when Peter, Catherina, Roy and Riza rushed in.

"People, we have a problem," Peter said. "I basically challenged our dearest Fuhrer…"

"Did we say that we wouldn't do something like that?" Hohenheim sighed.

"He had a gun on Catherina's temple!" his best friend hissed. "It was necessary."

"And since the Promised Day is coming closer…" Catherina sighed. "I am not happy about it, Van, but it was probably the best he could do. And he cannot kill us without destroying his plan."

"That would be true when we could be sure that we discovered their plan," Hohenheim muttered.

"She has to be right about it," Peter said. "I mean … well … let's look at it. They tried to blackmail me into helping them because they still believe that they could get me."

"They are still trying because they still think that there is no one who could stop you … beside them," Hohenheim sighed. "Look at it, Peter. I know the boss of them personally. He wouldn't try to win you over if he wouldn't think that you could be a good weapon or something like that."

"If we go to West City now, they will come after us to kill us," Peter said and shrugged. "It would be the perfect chance to get all of them at once … a once-in-a-lifetime-chance, Van."

"But the Promised Day is in spring!" Hohenheim said annoyed, like they had discussed it before.

"This is about military and I believe that Peter and I have far more experience on this field than anyone of you," Catherina said. "If we defeat his pawns before the Promised Day, it's better. I was never one to appreciate a show-down, Van. I prefer to solve everything fast…"

"It's personal for the both of you."

"It's always personal if you decide to overthrow someone," Leroy threw in. He stood beside the door and his left arm was wrapped around his wife's waist. "And I agree with Peter and his Lady. New Year's Eve …Charlotte has still this ugly house and we could sacrifice it…"

"They will bring Kimblee…" Kay's green eyes closed. "It will be dangerous to bring the children…"

"Try to explain Laila why we are leaving her agaon," Charles said. "She would be sad…"

"There would be a way to keep her safe…" Charlotte took out a pen and a piece of paper. "Alright, you see, that there are two houses in the area … and one hide-out…"

"You are really a rich girl," Peter smirked.

"I can't help it, my whole family worked hard for it," she sighed. "Well, I believe it would be the best idea if we take Kimblee out before we attack the rest. If we could lure him to this place, I could build a nice surprise for him … like bomb…"

"The area is perfect for snipers," Riza agreed. "We could take him out at any time when he gets too close to the hideout." Her gaze was trained on the little map and a pale red love bit attracted Catherina's attention but the Cretan woman said nothing – for now. "The whole area is perfect for us," Riza went on before she nodded at her grandmother.

"I know," Kay agreed. "Even better than my position during the war."

"The thing is that we need to get rid of the whole gang at once," Jade sighed. "This could get ugly."

"You won't be there," Roy said without even looking at her-

"Excuse me?"

"You won't take part in the fight."

"I believe that I am old enough to decide this for myself."

"I don't allow it," he said sharply.

She stared at him in disbelief. "Why?"

"I don't want to see you broken."

Hughes had been right during the war. The reasons were always simple. Roy knew that he would never survive it to see Jade broken. So he would not allow her to fight – even if (or because) she would be the best due to her range which were wider than her brother's.

"This is not about me, Roy," Jade replied. "I know why you will never allow me to fight … but I will help all of you. That's why I became a soldier, cousin. I want to protect everyone."

_Let go of me_, her eyes told him, pleading.

**I cannot.**

_You have to._

**If I let go of you, you will suffer more than before, more than after the incident.**

_I am no child anymore, Roy. I promise to take care of myself._

**You will always be a child in my eyes … my little, innocent sister…**

_I am twenty-four by now, big brother. I am older than you during the war, Flame._

**It's not about your age, Breeze Soul. It's about you and your soul.**

_You never believed in something like that before, Brigadier General Mustang._

**Still … you need to take care of it, Colonel Tempest.**

_I will do._

**Promise me?**

_Of course, fool._

**Insubordination, dearest cousin?**

* * *

><p>They had split up into teams to act fast enough to make sure that there would be no hostages. Laila had been withLynnduring the important conversation and since Charlotte had decided that she and her granddaughter with Roy would prepare the area as soon as possible, they had taken Laila with them to West City. Bendix and Jade had the order to warn Kay's old mechanic, Garfiel, while Catherina and Edward teamed up to get Winry and Pinako before the others could get them.<p>

"…and you know my father, yeah?" Edward asked while they sat in the train back to the East.

"Yes."

"Did you know my mother?"

"Yes."

"Did you know her well?"

"Yes."

"It's really hard to talk with you!" Edward complained.

"Yes," she raised her head, "and just in case you didn't notice, Edward Elric – I don't want to talk as long as I can't be sure if someone listens. Please respect this."

"Why the hell am I stuck if you?" he muttered. "Why you and not Colonel Tempest or Lieutenant General Hamilton? I mean, I don't even know you!"

"They chose me because they know that I am not so easy to distract," she replied. "And because my power matches theirs. You are safer with me, Edward Elric, please believe that."

"I can't believe you if you talk with me like you would talk with a child!"

"You are a child in my eyes … like I am a child in their eyes," she said calmly. "Honestly, you are more than two hundred years younger than me, Edward Elric. If I wouldn't consider you as a child … no one would be a child in my eyes…"

"So … if you have known my mother, did you know me as a baby?" Edward asked suddenly, trying to get information. "I mean … if you were friends … you should have known me…"

"I always preferred Alphonse." She smiled slyly. "He was calmer and less impulsive … more than Trisha. You are too much like your father if you ask me…"

"I hate this bastard! He left her! Never compare me with him again, miss!"

She sighed. "Van is a friend of mine and you should be proud to be his son," she said. "And if you will ever speak badly of him again, I will hurt you. And don't think that I couldn't take care of me, Edward Elric. I am older than you and I am pretty sure that I could outsmart you every time." Her gaze softened. "And you accuse your father of leaving you and your family, Edward Elric, but didn't you do the same? How was the girl's name? Winry?"

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

But I have one question. If the summary states that this is Royai, why does a RoyEd-fan complain over the lack of RoyEd/Yaoi-in-general?

AvaEobane


	36. Chapter 36

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Catherina smirked behind the veil of her hair as she watched how Edward slept. She had always been the smart one but also the emotional one. Her heart had decided that she should follow Peter until he reached this goal. Her heart had told her to wait for him. And now it told her to make love happen. She was smart enough.<p>

"It has been a while," Pinako said as she sat down and looked at the red-haired woman.

"Yes," Catherina agreed whit a sigh. "How have you been, Pinako? I haven't heard from you…"

"I have lost my son and my daughter-in-law in the war, Catherina."

The seemingly younger woman closed her eyes and a single tear ran down her face. "I am sad to hear this, Pinako," she whispered. "Urey and Sarah … they were good and wonderful people. I hope that they will find their peace wherever they may be now…"

"You always adored Urey…" Pinako sighed at the memory. "…and he adored you because you were always patient enough to play with him for hours…" she looked at the other woman. "I always wondered why you and Peter never had kids. Well, he has his girls now … but why not before…?"

Catherina's grip around the mug tightened. "With our positions, Pinako, it was never a good idea," she said and her voice was laced with sorrow. "Don't get me wrong, I adore children. They have the face of angels after all … but I would hardly be a good mother for any child. You know my temper … and my impatience if someone doesn't do what I want… And Peter … well … he has already kids…"

"You know bloody well that Peter would always comply with your wishes, Catherina," Pinako said. "The guy loves you! I remember how he was when you left! He was heartbroken!"

"Pinako, don't start this again! Trisha hated me already for leaving him behind!"

"Trisha knew that it was not your fault that your people needed you." The old mechanic sighed. "She didn't hate to you. She didn't hate Peter. And she didn't hate Van. She knew why all of you had to leave … and what was on the stake."

Edward awoke but he decided that it could be smart to stay silent and listen to them.

"Still … we failed her," Catherina said darkly. "Van and Peter have an excuse why they weren't there to help her. I don't have an excuse. Fine, I was rebuilding my country during that time but…"

"It was her who decided that you should be the one to stay in her old environment, Catherina. She said that your position was the most important and that you of all people should finish her job."

"I was old enough to know that it wouldn't work out." The red-haired took her coat. "If you search me, I am going to her grave. It has been a while since I last saw it. Maybe she needs new flowers."

"You shouldn't waste your energy before such an important fight, D'Artagan. As soon as Winry has finished her packing, we will leave for the West, won't we?" Pinako asked.

"Of course but in my country we respect the ones who died for a good cause," the warrior-lady said and left the house. Edward stared at her as she passed the window before he got up. "Where is she going, old lady?" he asked while he stretched his arms.

"She visits your mother's grave … she always visits Trisha when she's in Amestris … she still blames herself … foolish girl…" Pinako said. "But that's how she is…"

* * *

><p>Edward found his escort in front of his mother's grave. Her red hair shimmered in the sun and she kneeled and her lips moved silently – like she was praying or something. Before Edward could reach her, she got up, bowed and lay down a wonderful flower, a white lily, made of glass. Edward had seen these perfect but artificial flowers before but he had never seen the person who had made them. Now he knew.<p>

"You are the one who makes these flowers for her," he stated and she didn't even flinch.

"Yes," she nodded. "Come on, I will tell you the whole story … maybe you will understand Van and his decision afterwards…"

He sat down beside her in the grass. "I saw the photos, yesterday," he said. "I never paid attention … but you were there … in most of the pictures with my father … and the general was there too."

"Yes," she said. "It's a long and painful story, Edward Elric. Fifty years ago, I lived in this area … with Peter. We were happy, happier than before and I hoped that we could get together again. But my hope didn't become reality because Van came along, totally scared and in panic. When he finally calmed down, he told us that he met the person the homunculi call 'Father'. He looks exactly like Van … and we started to understand what was going on. Suddenly, everything made sense to us. The wars, the bloodshed … it was to create a Philosopher's Stone. Yes, we know about this … and we know what really happened in Xerxes. Ask Van for the details because it was nothing to do with my little story." She sighed. "Well, we became careful and decided that Peter should get back to the military in order to prevent the worst. Once more, I became Mrs Hamilton … and Van was my uncle … it was always strange that the people believed us. Well, we paid attention and made Jonathan Llewellyn Fuhrer since we knew that he was a great man with wonderful ideals. Peter knew him for many years and was alreadyCharlotte's godfather when he returned to the military…" She wrapped her arms around her legs. "It was a hard time for all of us … we feared that we could lose the game … and when Llewellyn was killed, we knew that Father's plan was nearly complete."

"And why did the bastard left my mother? If we will all die, why couldn't he have stayed with her?"

"Because we have the counter plan, Edward Elric," she said. "Do you think that we were sitting in our house and crying because we will die? Don't think so low of us. Since years we are working for a solution. And we have a plan. But neither Peter nor I could have done it alone. Believe me, we were arguing like never before than we saw that two of us would have to leave their families. I was angry because I had just become Cretan ambassador in Amestris. And then your father said that he would leave instead of me … because I had a country to support … and that Creta would need me more than they would need me. Peter left voluntarily but Van and I argued. I disagreed with him but in the end, I couldn't do anything."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Kay and Alphonse were travelling across the land to escape Kimblee. They were a good team since none of them was trying to make the other angry. Alphonse was even allowed to keep a kitten inside his armour and Kay was allowed to smoke in his presence since he had no lungs she could damage. And even if their tempers were very different, they got along with each other.<p>

"Miss Hamilton?" Alphonse asked one evening when they were in a hotel room. "Why did you join the military if you don't like the attitude?"

Kay who sat on the bed shrugged. "I haven't had much of a choice," she said. "I mean, I could have tried to get a job as a teacher or something like that … but the military … you could said that it is my blood. My father is famous in the Southern Area and a part of me always wanted to be like him." She sighed and took of her sweatshirt. In progress, her t-shirt lifted itself and showed a big scar on her stomach. "It's just sad that Riza followed this Roy-guy," she muttered. "And didn't I tell you to call me Kay, Alphonse? I am not your superior or something like that."

"Of course … Kay," he said. "Ehm … why have you such a big scar on your stomach?"

"I got shot during the war," she replied. "And that's one of the reasons why Laila is such a miracle. The doctors said that I would never have an own child … but I got Laila…"

"I am happy for you," Alphonse said and stroke the cat named Bree.

"Yes…" she smiled and lay down. "Well, I don't want to bother you or something like that … but … your armour is empty, isn't she? May I ask why?"

"Promise not to yell at me or to drag Brother in front of the military court?"

"I promise," she said and sat up again to look at him.

"I guess that this is the first time that I tell someone the story … usually it's Brother who tells the story when someone gets it…" he muttered. "Alright … maybe you have guessed it but … we broke the taboo and … we saw the Truth … and it took away my body … and Brother's leg…"

Her face was a perfect mask before she sighed. "I always knew that Truth is a bitch," she muttered.

"You saw it too?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah," she said darkly. "After my mother's death, my elder sister lost it. She was under the dumb impression that she could get her back with Human Transmutation. We wanted to stop her … but we got dragged in the array … the Truth had a good day and didn't make us pay anything because we were trying to stop Nessa … but still … we saw what's behind the Gate…"

"Is it really that bad? I can't remember anything of it…" Alphonse said.

"It's … impressive," she said. "All the information … all the images … well, it gave me the last information I needed to complete my theory on Lightening Alchemy. I had the basics but I needed a last spark to make it work." She shrugged before she got up and circled around him. "I just wonder why you don't remember anything. I mean, if it took your whole body, you must know more than I or anyone else since you paid the highest toll ever…"

"Teacher said that she knows maybe someone who could help me to restore the memory…"

"I could ask my father," Kay said. "Or Catherina … they saw it too, earlier in their lives … maybe they know how to restore memories … since I know nothing about something like that…"

"You should probably sleep if we are going to catch up with Alex tomorrow," Kay said. "I just can't understand why Olivier can't do this. She is his elder sister for crying out loud!"

"Well … didn't she say that she would probably kill him because he is such a failure in her eyes and because Ross would deserve the rank of a major more than him?" Alphonse asked.

"Siblings have always differences," Kay admitted, "but sometimes Olivier takes it too far. To order me around was tough for her … but to make me go after Alex … she has to be really insane…"

"Kay, what will you do if you get Alex?"

"Drag him back to his sister, what else?"

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

AvaEobane


	37. Chapter 37

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Alex was really unhappy with his current situation – unhappy enough to stop sparkling. Yes, it was a serious case of unhappiness – and it was not even a tradition passed down in his family for generations. He was nearly depressed which was a problem because a true Armstrong was never depressed.<p>

He was somewhere in the South and had even lost his sense of orientation which was even worse.

"…and if you don't want that Jun Li comes back and tells you another story of her family, I highly advise you to tell me why you followed me!" a male voice with a Xingese accent yelled.

"Please … not again…" a female voice whimpered.

"Tell me what you are doing here, Chan!"

"Alright, I will tell you! I am searching for a source of immortality, Yao! So, I told you! Are you happy now? And please, don't call her to torture me again!"

Alex sighed before he made a move towards the people in the forest. Half a second later, he heard a rustle behind him and turned around. Right in front of him stood a woman. She was thin and pretty with her black hair and her pale blue eyes. She wore a black dress with a wide skirt and she held two swords. Alex sighed.

"I don't advise you to disturb the young master," she said calmly.

Another rustle and a second person arrived, younger and even calmer. "Another intruder, Jun Li?" the girl asked and sighed. "Ask him how he found us and who he works for. I'll go and stop the master from killing the girl. I believe he is a little bit annoyed."

"Alright, Lan Fan," the woman called Jun Li said and sighed. "Good, stranger, you have two choices. Tell me everything or live with the consequences. And believe me – you will suffer if I tell you the whole story of my family. Our name reaches back to the beginnings of the Xingese Empire."

Alex smiled at her. "Would you mind to tell me the story even if I tell you what I am doing here?" he asked. "I … eh … I was always interested in your culture…"

She looked at him like he had just told him that he came from the moon. "Wait a second, you would voluntary listen to more than ten centuries of our family history?" she asked, baffled.

"Yes?"

"Well, it's rare that someone wants to hear this story…" she muttered.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Lan Fan was searching her sister who wasn't where she should have been. Ling and a clearly annoyed Mei Chan were right behind her.<p>

"Even if this guy was that huge…" Ling tried to calm his bodyguard down. "There is no freaking way in hell that he could defeat Jun Li. She is one of the best warriors I know! And your grandfather trained her! The guy will miss his head before he would even know what is happening to him!"

"Jun Li was never trained properly," Lan Fan muttered while she rushed down the street. "She was trained to be a healer and a teacher for the younger children of our clan. Her martial art skills are just so high because she is gifted. She will never be a match for someone who trained properly."

Ling sighed deeply and grabbed her wrist before he turned her around to face him. "Calm down, Lan-Lan," he said. "Jun is a great warrior, one of the best of the clan. Don't doubt her. Breathe and think of her. Where could she be if she has left her post – which she never did before?"

"She … she said that she was hungry after her … conversation with Mei," Lan Fan muttered.

"So … do you think that she went to get some food?" Ling asked.

"It is likely, You…young Master…"

"So … I am hungry too, so let's get her," Ling smirked and dragged both girls down the street.

Mei sighed deeply before she followed him. Why, oh, why did she hadn't run when the older female guard had seen her? Why? If she had left, she wouldn't be in such a bad position. Stuck between her half-brother and his oblivious guard … it was hardly a good place for her.

Finally they got to a little restaurant and Lan Fan's whole body straightened before she walked in – but before she could start to yell at her older sister for leaving the post, she froze and Ling ran right into her. Both fell down and Ling's head landed somewhere where it really shouldn't be until he confessed to Lan Fan (and married her). Even if Ling was Lan Fan's prince and she had vowed to protect him, she was still a girl and girls tend to slap boys if their heads end up right between the breasts of a girl. So did Lan Fan. Mei smirked.

Jun Li looked up and her frown reappeared as she turned away from her dinner companion to look at the three teenagers near the entrance. She stood up and grabbed Ling's collar before she raised him. "What did I tell you about harassing my baby sister?" she hissed.

He lowered his gaze. "I am sorry, Jun Li," he muttered. "I didn't mean to."

She let go of him before she nodded. "You are forgiven," she said and turned her back at him. "But what are you doing here, Lan Fan?"

"You left your post and we were just checking on you … making sure that you're okay," her sister said silently. She had always been the one to hide her feelings behind a perfect mask while her sister was sometimes really obvious. And this time, there was something on Jun Li's face Lan Fan never saw before. It was something like true … true devotion to someone.

"I was hungry," Jun Li said but her eyes betrayed her lie.

Ling felt the aura of two people right behind him but before he could do something, a clear and sharp voice rang out. "Major Armstrong, your sister would like to see you."

The man on the table where Jun Li had sat raised his head to look at the woman at the door. "I never knew that you followed my sister's orders,Hamilton," he said as he stood up. "I thought that you saw her as a greedy and terrible person … and now you follow her…"

"Let me correct myself, Alex," the woman sighed. "We need everyone we can get … and Olivier asked me – really nice, for her standards – if Al and I could drag toWestCity. You know that I could her word for it and knock you out right here and let Alphonse carry you back. We need you."

"I don't answer to you or to my sister. My commander is Colonel Hughes, in case that you forgot. And I don't want to be involved in any trouble between my sister and the higher-ups."

The woman was nothing more than a red flash as she crossed to him and her slap was powerful. "I will not go back without you!" she hissed. "You could become a hostage, Alex, and I won't allow that any comrade of mine will be hurt! So – become a man and follow me! We are taking revenge for Ishbal! Did you forget what Bradley made you do? You disobeyed back then! You showed true courage! And now? Now are you hiding? Now you are running away, Alex? I can't believe it!"

He looked at her for some seconds before he started to laugh. "Out of all people … out of all people Olivier sent you…" he chuckled. "Oh yes, she knows how you work,Hamilton. She knows that you will never go back until you reached your goal…"

Jun Li coughed and interrupted them. "Mind to tell me what's going on, Alex?" she asked.

Ling snickered and cheered. "Oh-ho, Jun Li, I never knew that you were that much of a heartbreaker! We are in Amestris for nine day and you have already a new boyfriend!"

Her shoe flew and knocked him out. "I am sorry, Ling, but you are the one who tries to grope my sister whenever you see an opportunity," she said before she glared at Kay. "Hamilton– if I remember correctly, you have no right to involve Alex in any kind of dangerous situation!"

Kay sighed deeply. "Why does everyone hate me these days?" she muttered. "And why am I born that way if everyone hates me when I solve the problems the other inflicts?"

Alex smiled down at her. "It has been a while since I saw you, Hamilton, but your attitude didn't change. I am glad that you always stay the same. It gives me a feeling of security."

"The thing is, Alex, that we need you in West City," she said. "I am not trying to call in one of the many favours you owe me because all of us know that it could be the end … of our lives. We need you but I will accept it if you say that you don't want to risk your live. I know that Ishbal took a lot of your former spirit and I won't deny that it took mine too. I can just ask you to follow me again."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

AvaEobane


	38. Chapter 38

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Edward glared at Kay when she and Alphonse came to West City and brought Alex and the Xingese warriors with them and the kitten, Bree, which slept peacefully on Alphonse's large hand.<p>

"I told you that Alphonse is not allowed to have a kitten!" Edward hissed while he stared up at the tall woman in front of him. "There is no way in hell that he can take care of it while we travel!"

He felt how the temperature around the woman became colder and colder with every passing second while she didn't say anything. She just looked down at him like he was nothing more than a ranting and yelling child without any respect. Suddenly, her eyes narrowed. "Don't ever yell at me again, Major Elric," she said and left with her head held high.

Roy who had watched the scene from the stairs dragged Edward into an empty office. "I give you an advice, Elric," he said. "If you want to survive the next week, you shouldn't mess with Hamilton. Her family has much influence and I am pretty sure that I will have to pay her for supporting us."

"Money will hardly have any influence of her decision when she can afford to spend billions on automail-repairs…" Edward stated. "And it also won't help to blackmail her because I saw her file and it was perfect. You will have to deal with her temper, Colonel Useless…"

"There has to be something she wants," Roy muttered. "I mean, no one with common sense would participate in such an operation if he wouldn't have an ulterior motive! Maybe she wants to have a post in the new government or something like that…"

Behind them, someone coughed and as they turned around they saw that Kay sat behind the desk and read a file. "I never new that I was that interesting, Mustang, Elric," she said. "And both of you are wrong. I want neither money nor a new job. I am perfectly fine with my actual job. Everything I want is a new state alchemist name. Can you imagine how bothersome it is when your name is that long? By the time I finish my presentation of myself, the villain is gone!"

"A new name?" Roy stared at her in disbelief. "You become a traitor to get a new name?"

"Believe me, **shorty,** you would do the same when some idiots harassed you since school with nicknames you never wanted to hear in first place," Kay said and smirked calculating. "I need something short – **as short as you**."

Roy stared at her. "You … you remember?" he asked.

"Of course," she said amused. "And it seems like I am now the taller one. In Truth's name – Mustang, you will never hear the end of it…"

"Care to explain?" Edward asked.

"When I was ten, I was exceptionally small," Kay said, "and some idiots from my school liked to bully me because of this. I promised them all that I would grow one day … and I always keep the promises I give. It's better that way … it's easier when people know that you're reliable…"

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback – After the war<strong>

* * *

><p>A king was is nothing without his people, just as they would be lost without him.<p>

Peter had learned that one simple fact by playing chess with Catherina, even if it sounded surreal here, in this place. The concept seemed so simple back then. Each piece had its place and each one has its own skills and its own position in the hierarchy. The king is the one who leads them and ultimately sends them forth into battle, and if he does not use those pieces wisely and to their fullest potential, even the greatest of kings can fall. The queen was different. She followed her king in the battle and she was stronger than him – but still lost without him.

While Kay had queen-potential due to her strength and her spirit, her father was the king.

But there are flaws in that game.

The king was not permitted to be in danger, yet the queen often berates him for throwing himself into harm's way at the least opportunity, mostly to protect her.  
>"Peter, I am fine on my own. There was no need for you to interfere with me!"<br>**Liar. You will never be.**

Queens were precious and strong but they would sacrifice themselves for their kings because they were far too loyal to leave them behind.  
>"I will go, Pierre, but I will be back whenever you need me."<br>**I will wait, Catherina.**

Knights are the most mobile pieces on the board, and a knight who is immobilized is useless.  
>"General Hamilton – Captain Martin Force, reporting for duty. I hope that you don't mind that I asked your daughter to marry me."<br>**Not so elegant, Martin, but you are still a great soldier.**

Bishops were genius when it came to strategy and famous for their way to think around the corner.  
>"I will never be free, father, if I will continue to serve under your command."<br>**Leave, Serena, but come back when the time is right.**

Rooks were straightforward and great for defence.  
>"I get it, father. When I work in the West, I can improve my skills and become more valuable."<br>**I knew that you would understand, Lynn.**

There are plenty of pawns, all of them exactly the same, and they wouldn't _dream _of changing sides right in the middle of a game. In chess, numerous sacrifices are necessary so that the higher ranking pieces can stay standing.  
>"Of course I will follow you, General Hamilton. You had never to ask."<br>**Welcome in the game, Major Charles Mayer.**

But real life was not a game, and people were not chess pieces. Maybe they started out that way in the beginning, but he couldn't see them as tools now that they have faces and voices. His queen had been the first who had sneaked her way into his heart. Her sense of duty, her will to fight, whatever dared to step between her and her goal … impressive, especially for a woman who had been raised to give birth to an heir and to stay silent and to be a good, little wife.

One by one, they became people to him and wormed their way into his heart. For their individuality, he valued them. For their loyalty and sacrifices, he loved them. He would never take them for granted and he would never consider them worthless. How could he still? Now that he knew the true value of a human soul? After the terrible war which changed him so much? Maybe it was foolish for a king to think this way but he was only on this throne for as long as it took them to start to hate him and knock him flat on the board.

For Peter who had been in the goddamn desert for nearly four years, it was hard to get back to his usual duty. With him, Kay, not longer a major but a brigadier general, returned to Leora and every soldier knew that she wasn't the queen but a princess, someone who could be the queen one day – or maybe even a female king.

There they stood. Strong and loyal, full of determination and the wish to bring a regime down, even if it would take years to reach this goal. He couldn't help but admire their strength.

* * *

><p>Edward was nervous as he ran around in the entrance hall. Roy who had been in the kitchen to get something to eat for him and Riza watched him before he sighed. "Fullmetal, go to sleep," he ordered. "You will be of no use if you stay awake the whole night."<p>

"If it rains tomorrow, we can found a club," the teenager replied. "I am just waiting for Al and the witch to return. They said that they would check the position of the others…"

"You are afraid of tomorrow," Roy stated. "You are afraid of the fight because it will be nothing you ever saw before. This will be like a real war … and people could get killed…"

"I am not afraid!"

"Of course you are," the brigadier general said. "And I am afraid too. Remember that nearly my whole remaining family is part of this operation…"

"I … I don't want to kill someone…" Edward muttered. "I don't want too … killing is bad…"

"I will pull some strings," Roy said. "You will work with Phil for once … he shares your attitude. Jade … never ask her about her first kill, Fullmetal. That's an order."

"Alright, **sir,"** Edward said. "Well, if you want to go back to your girlfriend, I won't stop you. I bet that she is missing you already … and I will be just waiting for Kay to return…"

**"Fiancée,** Fullmetal, the right term is **fiancée,"** Roy corrected smugly. "And last time I saw her, she was playing hide-and-seek with Laila … and I am pretty sure that she still trying to find the girl."

"You and Laila are getting along since you have always chocolate or candies with you, yes?" the younger man chuckled. "It was a great move, honestly. Back in Resembool they say that the safest way to a woman's heart is the route over the hearts close to her. There was no way in freaking hell that Hawkeye would turn you down after seeing how well you and Laila went along…"

"I never knew that you were observing my whole fight to confess…"

"I have to inform you that I won 10.000 cenz out of this bet," Edward smiled smugly. "Well, I was around your cousin the whole time and she seemed to have a good plan … so I just followed her example as she placed her bet. She had even the day right and … well … I had the right week. I am really happy that you really proposed to her…"

"And why?"

"Because from the money I won in the bet, I could buy a new wrench for Winry!"

"You are really a very poor mind, Fullmetal," Roy sighed. "You are courting her and buy presents like wrenches for her? It's not romantic at all! Come with me, I guess that Jade should explain you how to get a date with the girl of your dreams, Major. And don't you dare to disobey me!"

* * *

><p>Jade was tired but it vanished fast when her cousin dragged her borrowed subordinate into the little room where she had stored all her equipment. "Jade, you need to relax a little bit before the big battle," Roy smirked. "So … Major Elric here needs your female wisdom to get a girlfriend."<p>

Her eyes lit up and she started to smile. "Perfect, Roy, perfect!" she said. "Catherina already told me that this poor soul will need my help sooner or later. And who if not me can help him? Come on, Elric, I will make a good boyfriend out of you."

Edward just stared at her while Roy smiled amused. "Alright, I leave it to you, darling," he said before he left while he whistled.

Jade smiled in a very strange way and Edward sighed. "Can you really help me?" he asked.

She nodded. "Of course, Elric," she said. "C'mon, I will introduce you to the high art of flirting."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

AvaEobane


	39. Chapter 39

This chapter is dedicated to everyone who reads this story because reviews motivate me to write this chapter during school. Thank you for your nice reviews.  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>"Kay usually never needs three hours to get a position," Riza said. She stood by the window and on her forehead was a deep frown. She held Laila in her arms while the girl slept peacefully. "I hope that she's fine…"<p>

This very second, the loud sound of an explosion shattered the silence.

Roy was on Riza's side in a flash and supported her as she started to tremble. "Pssch, it will fine, it wasn't Kay who exploded, she is fine…" he muttered before he repeated himself to calm her down.

The door slammed open and Lynn rushed in. Her silver hair was in a mess and her purple dress was dishevelled to say the least. "Did you hear this too?" she asked.

"The explosion?" Riza's face took a worried expression. "It was hard not to hear it, Ly-Ly. I just hope that Kay is fine. She is still out…"

"But it means that they are closer than expected," Lynn said. "That means that we will have to move faster, probably in the morning. Catherina will head back to the hide-out. She will evacuate Laila."

"Grandmother promised Kay that she would take care of it," Riza replied.

"Alphonse is back," Roy interrupted as he heard the faint sound of metal. "I guess that this means that we ill held our meeting a little bit earlier than expected…"

* * *

><p>"They bring at least eighty soldiers ... I saw them," Lynn said. She wore her uniform and the blue made her look even paler than usual. She was pretty but sometimes she looked too much like a ghost to be real.<p>

Catherina sat down on the floor. "I know," she muttered.

"It will be a bloodbath!" Serena hissed.

"It's not necessary that it will end that way," Phil muttered. "If I and Renawork together, we can stop them without killing them. They are just usual soldiers, aren't they? They follow orders."

"We can't kill them," Roy agreed. "It would be wrong. It's already wrong to turn against our comrades but if we would kill them, it would be wrong." He turned to face Serena who sat behind Catherina. "What do you need, Mermaid?" he asked.

She sighed. "I will need water … lots of water…" she whispered.

"Will the river be enough?" her father asked.

She nodded shyly.

"They will split up their units to get all of us," Catherina said and no one doubted her. She was the only one who had ever commanded such a situation from the other side of the fight. "We need to split up too … I believe that we will need at least two teams."

"Abbs and I will take another half of the troupes," Izumi said, not so harsh like predicted.

Kay closed the door behind her. "I got the intelligence about Kimblee's position," she said as she sat down in the circle. "He will attack from the western direction."

Peter smirked at his oldest daughter and raised an eyebrow. "I believe that you forgot something, Lieutenant General Hamilton," he stated.

Kay looked at her father and the hand which touched her temple trembled slightly. "Lieutenant General Hamilton reporting for duty," she said in her all-business-voice.

He smiled at her. "At ease, Hamilton," he said before he returned the salute. "We were worried that you didn't make it but we shouldn't have doubted your skill to survive everything."

She nodded before she turned towards Catherina who grinned like a maniac. "Nice to see you here, General D'Artagan," she said. "It has been a long time that I saw you."

It had been just a day but officially, they hadn't met yet.

"It's President D'Artagan," the other woman said. "But it's nice to see you, Lieutenant General. We were really worried that you could have died during the explosion. It looked bad for you."

"Well, who would I be if I would die during an explosion?" Kay chuckled. "No, I just got a little bit injured and had another run-in with my best friend Kimblee who is right now on his way…"

"Kimblee?" Her youngest sister allowed herself a rare grin. "He has no idea of the power we posses right now. We have so many alchemists and so many strong fighters that he will loose."

"Of course he will," the red-haired state alchemist said. "He could never beat me when I was alone. And if we are working together…"

"General Hakuro," Charlotte said and her face was a perfect mask. "I will kill him. I don't care who will kill Bradley but I want to see Hakuro's blood."

"Bradley insulted my honour." Catherina stated while she threw back her hair. "He called me a – and I quote – 'Cretan slut'. I believe that he earned some slaps for something as rude as this…"

"Bradley will be one of the most difficult fighters," Olivier said. "He is a good swordsman and I believe that you could need my help, Madame D'Artagan. I will back you up if something goes wrong. I hope that you don't see my offer as an insult. I know that you are a great fighter."

"I will take on this ugly monster," her brother Alex said, "but I will need help…"

Sig sparkled in his direction.

* * *

><p>"Promise me to come back, Riza," Roy said as he held her close.<p>

"I promise," she sighed as she hugged him back. "Well, if I don't go now, I won't be able to help them. And they need me."

"I need you more! What am I without you?"

"Roy…"

"Riza…"

"If you could please finish this heartbreaking scene?" Catherina sighed. "I would like to get over with it. You can flirt all the time after the fight…"

Roy glared at her before he kissed Riza and let go of her. "Come back," he ordered.

"Will do," she muttered while she blushed.

Catherina grabbed her upper arm and dragged her away. "So…" the Cretan woman smirked as they crossed the yard. "Is he a good kisser?"

"CATHERINA!"

"I guess that means yes…" the red-haired said smugly. "And if I am right, you should hurry up to be back at his side soon … I mean … you will miss your lover…"

"Be happy that I know that I would risk our goal if I would shoot you right on the spot!"

"Tell me whatever you want … I will blackmail you for the rest of your life…"

"I could tell Uncle Peter that you want to marry him in a really big ceremony…"

Catherina paled. "This is low, Riza," she muttered. "You know that I would never … beh…"

Riza turned around to face her. "For someone so wise and smart you are really foolish."

* * *

><p>Olivier looked at the three soldiers who had followed her all the time. Major Hakon Bucaneer stood there, strong like ever and huge like a mountain, beside him stood Lieutenant Colonel Serena Hamilton, ridiculously petite in comparison to him but equally loyal and strong. The blond general turned her attention towards the second man, lieutenant colonel Lawrence Miles. He had followed her without any question while his female counterpart had always asked. The three of them were the best soldiers Olivier had ever had under her command. She had been unhappy when Serena had been transferred to Briggs. The name Hamilton was stained after the war. Reine Hamilton had been killed by a bullet which belonged to a weapon of the state military. Kay Hamilton had been The Eye, the most infamous person. And Peter Hamilton? Well, Element had done nothing. He was as innocent as a soldier with more than two centuries of service could be.<p>

"Madam," Serena's sharp voice interrupted Olivier's thoughts. "Your orders?"

"I will probably sound like Mustang… but I order all of you to stay alive." Olivier looked at the only other woman in the small room. "Serena, if something happens to me…"

"I don't want to hear it, Armstrong!"

For a second, Olivier knew why Charlotte had always said that the alchemist who used a kind of element alchemy always were like their elements.  
>Roy Mustang and Catherina D'Artagan were like fire. Everything they did was done with passion and determination.<br>Her brother Alex was maybe a fool but he was loyal and steady like the earth.  
>Jade, Phil, Abigail and Alain Tempest were always there and their oxygen fed the flame.<br>And Serena Hamilton was like the water she used; she was unfaltering and her soul was deep. She was strong.

"That means you already know…" Olivier sighed. "Good work, as usual, but I would prefer if-"

"I am not aware of any plans you have for me after your death, Armstrong, but I don't want to hear it because you don't die today," Serena said while she closed her coat to create a wall between herself and her commander. "I take it that this briefing is over. See all of you later."

Olivier's lips curled upwards to form a smile. "No dramatic dialogue between you and Bucaneer, Mermaid? Your fans will be so disappointed…" she sighed.

Serena turned around and smiled brightly at her. "Why should we say goodbye? We will see each other again," she said and rushed away.

"Brave girl," Miles said and looked at Buccaneer. "You should be proud of her."

The huge man nodded. "I am, believe me, Lawrence. Well, I need to go. I should be on my post…"

"Much fun with the protection of the non-fighters," Olivier stated before she closed the door behind him. "Miles…"

"Madam."

She sighed. "There is something I wanted to tell you long ago," she said and hesitated. Should she really confess right before the big battle? Catherina and Charlotte had told her to but what if he didn't like her? What if he would turn her down?

"I know," he said.

"You know?"

"It's about the book about the Cretan couple, isn't it? I know that it was yours but … well … I read it … and I have to admit that it is pretty good … for a love story…"

Olivier started at him while a faint blush made his way onto her pale face. He knew that she had read A Cretan Lovestory? And how could he respect her still? The book was kitschy to say the least and usually she wouldn't have read it if her sister Catherine hadn't given it to her…

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

AvaEobane


	40. Chapter 40

**Happy New Year!**  
><em>AvaEobane<em>  
>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?<br>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.

* * *

><p>Edward looked at Winry and tried to remember Jade's wise words of wisdom. What did the female colonel say about situations like this? He was at the hide-out where Winry would stay along with some of the others who weren't soldiers or fighter. He was happy to see that Phil's girlfriend or fiancée Melissa was there too because she was an alchemist which specialised in art … but she was still better than nothing and she could heal small wounds. For the bigger problems was Lynn the choice of the group but she had decided to join the snipers since she wasn't that bad with a rifle and no one hoped that they would need her because she could heal the things which were dangerous enough to kill someone.<p>

"Winry," Edward said and smiled a little bit. "I am leaving but I promise that I will be back."

She just nodded and held back her tears. "Al…alright," she whispered.

He hugged her before he met Phil's glare. The younger brother of Edward's actual commander looked like he wanted to kill his fellow state alchemist just for being such a fool. And since Edward was not interested in dying a slow and painful death, he bent down and kissed her cheek before he ran away. Phil sighed deeply. He would have to talk with Jade again.

* * *

><p>"I am really sorry for dragging you into this mess," Kain Fuery said as he looked at Sheska. "I … I really didn't mean to … but they know that you are important to me … and they could try to hurt you to make me betray the Brigadier General and … well … it's better for you that way…"<p>

She smiled at him before she hugged him. "Please, be careful, Kain," she muttered. "And come back. I mean … I would be really sad if you would die…"

"I won't die today," he said. "I am the support for the snipers, checking that they don't run out of ammunition and stuff like that… And I keep the connection to the others…"

"You are such a smart and wonderful person," she said. "Kain … I really love you…"

His heart started to beat even faster as she kissed him lightly before she pulled away and blushed. "I love you too, Sheska," he muttered before he stole another kiss from her.

Melissa who had watched the dramatic scene sighed. "Well, I really don't want to kill the atmosphere and I have to admit that the two of you are really cute but … don't you have a job to do, Fuery? And doesn't this job consist of protecting my fiancé among others?"

"I am on my way, Miss Melissa," the young man said before he rushed away.

* * *

><p>"Lan Fan…" Ling grabbed her wrist and turned her around to face her. "There is something I need to tell you before we leave this place. First of all: I am really sorry for the thing in the restaurant and I know that I embarrassed you. Secondly: I know that you think that your breasts are too small but I think that they have exactly the perfect size. And before you can slap me again I would like to tell you that I love you."<p>

Fu scowled but the prince ignored him before he turned towards Jun Li. "Dearest Jun, would you mind to take your grandfather outside? I believe that the lieutenant general will be here soon and didn't she say something about wanting to speak with him personally before we head out?"

Jun Li frowned at him before she bowed. "Of course, young master," she said with mock respect.

"As soon as I am emperor, I will make you ambassador or imperial adviser," he muttered. "Just to bother you with more duties and more responsibility…"

She smirked before she left along with her grandfather. "I could always marry and leave, Ling."

"You turned down at least eighty proposals by now," he said. "Try another threat, girl."

"Alright, I could leave to become teacher here in Amestris. I am sure that someone of our new allies could get me the job…" she said. "Alright, Ling, I will see you later…"

He scowled at her, just to make her a little bit angry, before he turned back to Lan Fan who had used the time to regain her calm. He smiled gently at her. "Your grandfather kinda interrupted me, Lan-Lan," he sighed, "but I guess that your sister will lecture him…"

"I think so," Lan Fan nodded seriously. "Well, young master, why don't you go on?"

"Ah … well … if you want me to…" he grinned at her. "Alright, according to Mei, this is the part when you a) slap me and tell me to stay away from you or b) tell me that you love me too before I kiss you. Usually kissing would lead into making out and most likely into sex but … well … I don't think that we have the time for something like that … and … well … according to Miss Mustang, most people wait with the last step until their wedding night which would be the night after my coronation … if you want to, that it is…"

Lan Fan sighed deeply. "Please don't tell me that you asked Chan for help," she muttered. "You will never live that down, believe me. She will tell everyone."

"Do you honestly that I would care about something like that as long as you say yes?" he asked.

She sighed. "Then you should be really happy that today is your lucky day," she smiled up at him.

He grinned like he had just won a prize when he bent down to kiss her.

* * *

><p>"You know that Bradley fights with everything he has," Peter warned while he helped Catherina into her old uniform. "Honestly, D'Artagan, I am not so sure if it is a good idea that you fight against him. Creta needs you more than ever … and our people can't afford that you die…"<p>

She smiled sweetly at him. "You know that I will never back down," she said while she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss his nose. "You know, Peter, that I worked really hard over the past years. Hard enough to celebrate a little bit as soon as this is over … and I asked myself if you would like to join me when I make party after this fight…"

"I will think about it but I will most likely say yes," he grinned. "I guess that we will have to attend many weddings as soon as this is over … well, I guess that there will be no eight years without each other, Cat." He kissed her forehead. "Take care of yourself … and take this…"

She stared at the ring he held out. "Wait a second, isn't that the ring you bought me all these years ago, Peter?" she asked. "I threw it at your head some decades ago … and now you give it back to me?" she looked up at him. "What do you think what you are doing right now?"

He sighed. "I knew that you wouldn't get it unless I kneel down in front of you," he muttered, "but I can't kneel down right now because Charlotte bought me new pants and she will kill me if I make them dirty … well, Cat, this should have been another proposal…"

"The timing used to be worse," she said as she took the ring and slipped it on. "But since it's you, I guess I will say yes…" she suddenly glared at him. "But there is no way in hell that I will quit."

He hugged her. "I never asked you too," he stated. "Well, honey, much fun at work."

"If you wouldn't be my fiancé, I would kill you," she said while she closed the golden buttons of her green uniform. "And I won't marry you if you make some big event out of it. I never liked that."

He grinned. "I will try my best to avoid that but if Maes and Charles organise the wedding, it will be a big party," he said. "Maybe I should make Riza and Kay organise the whole mess…"

* * *

><p>"Since we will die today, Maria, there is something I wanted to tell you years ago," Denny Brosh said while he grabbed her hands. "I was the one who ate your chocolate! Please don't kill me!"<p>

She sighed before she pulled him closer. "I don't even like chocolate, Denny," she said. "It was just that Major Armstrong gave it to me as a present and that I had to put on a show to make him believe that I was really sad that I couldn't eat it."

"You don't hate me?" he asked and looked hopefully up at her.

"No, I don't hate you," she sighed before she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Peter hadn't allowed his eldest daughter to kill Kimblee herself. He knew how much she wanted and maybe needed it but he knew that it would destroy her. Yes, he had destroyed her shoulder and yes, it still hurt sometimes but if she would kill him, she would surrender to the hatred inside of her. She had to be stronger than that and he knew that she would understand it one day. But still, he wasn't alone as he went to face the mad bomber. It was Jade who had offered to be at his side during the fight and he was happy to have her next to him. She was very skilled after all, nearly as skilled as her mother and born with an understanding for everything in this world. Peter knew Abigail since many years; he had be the one who connected the Mustangs with his brother-in-law when they were searching a teacher for Roy. He had been the one who had told Leroy and Charlotte that their granddaughter was right in front of them.<p>

"General, what the hell will we do if he chooses to attack us?" Jade asked while she was looking around to be warned when Kimblee would come there. "Will we kill him?"

"As soon as possible, yes," the man said calmly. He knew that she had no private issues with the man when he ignored the fact that Jade's cousin hated Kimblee with a good reason. And Jade could kill without being close. Her range wasn't as long as Kay's or Roy's but still … hundred metres were a good distance as long as Kimblee wouldn't even know that she was the one who was killing him slowly.

"Alright, sir," she said as she saluted. "I hope that you don't mind if I step back during a battle between you and Crimson. My dress is new and it was expensive."

"Of course, Breeze Soul," he smiled. "It's probably the best you can do if you want to stay alive."

They waited there in the empty yard and Peter had his eyes closed to feel where the villain was. He could feel the bad aura of the man before Kimblee was in sight and countered the attack before the villain alchemist had finished his transmutation – even if it gave their exact position away. Kimblee had a crack for looking in his enemies eyes while he killed them, so he appeared right in before of them and his lips formed a smile. "General Element and Miss Four Eye," he said.

"It's Colonel Breeze Soul for you, Major Crimson," Jade replied calmly.

Kay who had decided to take on Pride along with the Xingese support was running across the yard and accidentally ran into Kimblee who let go of his Philosopher's Stone. Her next step brought her to the other side of the yard and she kicked the red stone in her father's direction. Peter had always been an attentive fighter and he picked it up. He recognised it instantly and looked around before he saw his daughter on the other side of the yard. He smiled at Kimblee before he threw the stone across the yard. "Catch it,Victoria!" he yelled.

Kay's movement was so fast that it seemed like she vanished from where she stood. Her red hair resembled a flash and suddenly she was back. She held up a crimson stone and frowned at it. "Hey, Daddy!" she shouted. "Is this the thing I think it is?"

Peter nodded. "It's the Philosopher's Stone, Vic! We need to destroy it!"

"Really? I thought it is a perfect material! How could I destroy this?" she yelled back at him.

"It's easy … it's pure energy. Use it until it fades away! Come on, I know that you can do it!"

Kimblee hissed and stormed into Kay's direction, desperate to regain his stone as he felt how the air around him became thinner with every passing second. Soon, he couldn't breathe anymore. He fell to his knees and his hands held his throat as he looked around to find the person who dared to attack him in such a cowardly way. He saw just a young woman who looked much like the fool called Flame. Was she the one who drained the air away from him? "No … no…" he whispered. "It … it can…not end … like that…"

He wanted to let her explode but before his palms touched each other, he heard a low chuckle and he smelled something familiar: explosive. This last thought before he was blown up was short and it hit the point: _How ironic._

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

AvaEobane


	41. Chapter 41

**Happy New Year!**  
><em>AvaEobane<em>  
>Oh my god, it will be over soon. Maybe two chapters excluding the epilogue...<br>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?  
>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.<p>

* * *

><p>Laila looked back at Charlotte who stared at her in disbelief. "You … you pressed the button?" the old woman asked. "Didn't I tell you that I would press it?"<p>

"You weren't there and the strange man in white stood on the cross…"

Charlottesighed before she bent down to kiss the girl's forehead. "I am going now, Laila, and you will stay here and hide, alright?" she said. "You will hide until I, one of your aunts or your parents come to tell you that you can come out again."

"Of course, Grandmother Charlotte," the little girl smiled before she hid in a suitcase.

Charlotte rushed away and her long blond hair was like a veil or a flag behind her. She had made out her enemy and she had decided to kill Hakuro who had been always too close to her when she had been in Central City. He had also been there the day Bradley had tried to propose to her. She still smirked when she thought of the look in the arrogant man's face upon seeing Leroy in her house, coming out of her greatly disliked Bradley from the moment she first saw him. He scared her with his strange gaze and the eye patch. But Hakuro was the one she really hated. She remembered his facial expression when he had met her on the hallway after an exhausting day of sniper training. She had taken shower shortly before and she hadn't bothered to wear her jacket over her black shirt. He had taken the opportunity to stare at her bosom which had bothered her greatly. She had known that many men found her attractive but she had always hated it when they stared at her like she was just her body.

* * *

><p>"…this is so stupid!" Roy muttered while he and Maes were searching for another homunculus.<p>

"Of course it is," his best friend agreed, "but we have a job to do…"

"Seeing that Hamilton grabbed the little yet dangerous boy, we should get an ugly creature," Flame sighed. "I mean … if our villain is really ugly, we can brag later on…"

"I hope so too … but I hope that we won't get killed…" Maes sighed before he paused. "We have a guest, Roy," he muttered.

"Wonderful that at least one human is smart enough to feel where I am," a strange voice said.

The two soldiers looked at the creature which left the forest next to them.

"Alright…" Maes raised an eyebrow. "This is odd…"

Roy nodded. "Yes," he said. "Strange hair?"

His best friend nodded. "Check."

"Sport-bra?"

"Check."

"Alright, we found the crazy person who tried to kill Laila and Riza," Roy stated. "And since he … she … **it** … has a nice tattoo on its leg, I guess that we should kill it before it can kill us."

"Eh – one second – I am supposed to kill you, Flame!" the **he-she-it** said. "What do you think what you are doing, he? You can't kill me, you human scum!"

"You tried to kill me fiancée and her goddaughter, believe me, you are really happy that I am not the Golden Lightening Star Alchemist who would torture you to death for hurting them," Roy said. "And I would guess that you were also the one who tried to kill General Charlotte Llewellyn … am I right or am I right?"

* * *

><p>It was a hard fight for the snipers even if they had a great position and distance to the battle. The main problem for them was the light … or the lack of it. From time to time, the shine of fire helped them to see their targets but mostly they had to guess where to shot.<p>

"This is so stupid!" Rebecca complained while she grabbed new ammunition. "Great, we can use all our skills and we can finally prove that we are fit for battle but … well … this is stupid! Where is the sense in it? I feel like an idiot!"

Lynn who had her spot further away sighed in agreement while she aimed for the leg of a soldier who was pretty close to the hide-out. "Yeah," she said before she looked at Kain. "I will need new ammo soon. Please make sure that I can grab it as soon as I run out of bullets."

She was infamous for her soft voice which could become really harsh when she spoke with enemies. And she was famous for her good behaviour towards lower-ranking officers.

"Of course, madam," Kain said while he grabbed the wanted item. They sat together in a hidden place which had been used for observation of animals long ago and he had his headset and spoke mostly with the forces in the eastern part of the huge area. It was bothersome for all of them but they didn't care since it was sometimes really interesting.

But before Kain could pass Lynn the ammunition, a soldier reached their hide-out. Lynn sat there like on a silver platter and just stared at the soldier since she had run out of bullets. Her thought was visible in her eyes: 'I am so … so … screwed…'

But before the soldier could do anything, Kain who had never been much of a gunman grabbed his gun and shot twice. The first bullet hit the hand of the other soldier and the second his leg. Lynn was up in a flash and transmuted a rope before she produced soldier-as-a-present-number-one. "Thanks, Kain," she said before she pulled her long hair back into a ponytail. "I owe you one."

The smart technician nodded. "We are comrades, aren't we?" he asked before he handed her the ammo. "And … I like you, Lieutenant Colonel Hamilton Force. You are a nice person."

She smiled at him, wondering when she had been seen as a nice person before. Most people had been afraid of her, even when she had been a child, since she could be very scary if she had the impression that it was needed. And she considered her scary-mode as necessary quite often.

* * *

><p>Jun Li held her arm while she lay on the earth. It hurt so much were the evil little boy had hit her. She felt like passing out right there but she had to stay strong. She had used all her knives on the vice child and now she couldn't even heal herself. She felt like crying but she hadn't even the power to cry. Suddenly, she felt how someone grabbed her and how someone dragged her into a hole.<p>

"What the hell?" she asked before she looked right into the red eyes of a man with a big scar on his face. He smiled sarcastically. "I don't know you but you look like someone who doesn't deserve to die in such a place," he said. "The name is Scar, young lady, and I am here to bring the fools down who dared to destroy my country and to insult my god. What's your reason?"

She smiled while he wrapped a bandage around her arm. "Love," she said.

He smiled at her. "That's always a good reason, young lady," he stated.

"The name is Jun Li," she said. "I am from Xing … and I guess that I should thank you … Scar."

"No need to thank me, Jun Li, I am just trying to avoid any further problems," he said as he bowed.

She smirked a little bit. "Nice to see you as a part of the allies," she said. "So far we have five people from Xing, one and a half from Creta and some Amestrians … I guess we lacked the Ishbaliens."

"Well, I guess that I should support the others," he said. "Stay here until you feel better, alright?"

She nodded and smiled a little bit as she watched how he left. It was a crazy world after all.

* * *

><p>"Jean – I need new ammo!" Rebecca yelled.<p>

"Alright, muffin!" he said and threw a new package of bullets in her direction.

"Oh-ho, what do we have here?" a female voice purred. "A couple! How sweet!"

Rebecca turned around while she raised her rifle. "What the hell to you want, slut?" she hissed.

"I believe you got my name wrong, bitch," the other woman said. "I am Lust."

"If you change the letters, you get slut," Jean said calmly. "So … I guess my girlfriend was right…"

"Hey, Jean – she has the tattoo," Rebecca hissed. "That means that she is one of them…"

"Oh, you were checking out my breasts, human scum?" the female homunculus smirked. "Jealous?"

The female soldier just grinned. "Nope," she said. "It's really sad to see that you have just breasts and no brain … and why should I want breasts like this? I would just have problems with my back."

Jean laughed before he frowned at Lust. "You see … her breasts have just the perfect size…"

Lust stared at him like he had just told her that she was an elephant.

* * *

><p>Charlotte's breath went faster when she would have liked it and blood dripped down her arm. She hid behind a pillar and tried to gather her remaining strength. She had run out of ammo three minutes ago and she had to wait until her enemy also ran out of it. Hakuro was a good gunman but not as got as her. While she had hit his leg, his bullet had barely scratched her arm. Still, it bled and annoyed her to death. Another rain of bullets went down and she dodged it gracefully as she ran across the hall. Her old ballet expertise was useful after all and she went for cover behind another pilar.<p>

"You should run out of bullets soon," she said as she grabbed her father's sword from the wall. He had been a good swordsman and when she had turned twelve, he had showed her the basics.

"I ran out of bullets," Hakuro replied as he unsheathed his own sword. "Ah … I never knew that you were that much of an actress, Llewellyn. I killed your father and now you try to kill me with his sword? I have to say, that has class, sweetie."

Behind the pillar,Charlottelost her cool. "You … you were the … scum who killed him?" she hissed.

"What do you think I got promoted for, cutie?" he chuckled. "I can remember how angry you were … and I always wanted to congratulate you for that shot. It was great … I didn't expect it…"

As she left her place behind the pillar, she was paler than ever before. Her long hair was in a mess and so were her clothes after the fight she just went through. But her eyes shimmered with unshed tears as she walked towards him with her head held high. "You know that I will kill you for this, wannabe-general Hakuro," she whispered. "No one messes with my family and survives it. I believe that you have already a first proof for this attitude of mine on your shoulder … but still … I will never forgive you that you killed a Fuhrer who was perfectly fine … and probably the best what ever happened to Amestris. It's not just that you killed my father. You committed treason, my dear wannabe-general. He was your commander. You killed your commander and your head of state. Have you any, any idea of the pain this country suffered after his death? Have you any idea how much the people loved him?" her voice was pained yet powerful. "I promised that I would kill his killer myself … and this was not the grieving daughter who spoke that day. It was me, the soldier."

"Every one of us will admit that Fuhrer Jonathan Llewellyn was a great man," Hakuro said slowly, "and I will never forget his speeches. He was a good Fuhrer … but his attitude interfered with our plan. We had to get rid of him, Miss Charlotte. I believe that you as First Daughter understand it."

"I am no First Daughter anymore!" she hissed. "I will be First Lady by the end of the week!"

"That's surprising … we thought that all of you wanted to make Brigadier General Mustang Fuhrer."

She laughed a real laugh for once. "Oh, there will be no Fuhrer, Hakuro, don't worry."

His face betrayed his complete and utter confusion.

"My father's last plan was to make Amestris a democracy, general," she said calmly. "And I am very sure that the people will agree with the idea of my husband as chancellor of Amestris since all of them remember him as the Hero of the Lanchester-revolt. He has many supporters all over the country and he has a good name … I am sure that he will win the election. After all … neither a true Grumman nor a true Llewellyn ever looses a game, right? Old families like his or mine, Hakuro, have something you and your gang will never have. We have loyal friends who will always be on our side. And while we are speaking and fighting, other supporters of our cause are preparing the election which will take place as soon as possible!"

He stared at her. "Well, I never thought that this was possible … but you surprised me."

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

AvaEobane


	42. Chapter 42

**Happy New Year!**  
><em>AvaEobane<em>  
>Oh my god, it will be over soon. Maybe two chapters excluding the epilogue...<br>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?  
>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.<p>

* * *

><p>Leroy ran toward the mansion while Major General Gardner's blood ran down his sword. He had heard his wife yelling and he hoped that she was alright. He entered the house, not caring if Hakuro would kill him because if Hakuro would be able to kill him, he would have killedCharlottebefore and without Charlotte, Leroy had no reason to live. But his worries had been unreasoned. His wife stood in the middle of the entrance hall and Hakuro lay dead on the floor. And suddenly, Charlotte started to laugh. She let go of her shoe which she had obviously used to kill her old enemy and collapsed into the next chair. He sighed before he made his way over to her. "Looks like you won," he stated while he kneeled down in front of her. "I am sure that you had a good reason to use your shoe to kill him when you could have used anything."<p>

"He revealed that he was the one who killed my father and I guess that I was a little bit angry when I started to kill him," Charlotte said. "We fought and I lost my – dad's – sword, so I had to find another solution … and I believe that this is even better: killed by a high heel … it's ridiculous."

"Well, I believe you could be right there," Leroy agreed before he cleaned his own sword. "Before you can ask, hummingbird, yes, I got the double-faced bastard … and when I saw Olivier, she had just killed Raven and seemed to be perfectly happy."

"As soon as this battle is over, we will have to make up an accident," Charlotte sighed. "I thought about a little explosion and a big fire in the other house which we wanted to sacrifice from the very beginning. We could say that it was Kimblee who killed them all…"

"And since Knox owes us a favour, these things shouldn't be a problem…" he agreed.

"Well, Knox has helped Golden in the past … I am sure that he will do it again…" she shrugged. "He knew exactly that Inspector Cabot didn't die because of a heart attack. She killed him…"

"He shouldn't have insulted her family while she was angry."

* * *

><p>Catherina smirked as she walked down the path to Peter's position and her bloodied sword told the story of her triumph over King Bradley alias Wrath. But something about her was off. Her wounds didn't regenerate themselves and she limped a little bit. But still, she had won.<p>

"Hard fight, honey?" Peter asked worried.

She nodded and collapsed into his arms. "The hardest I had in my life," she said. "He really got me and I used everything I had to get out of it alive. Well, I killed him … but the price was high…"

"You knew that this had to end one day, Catherina," he said. "Life isn't meant to last forever … and you were the one who complained about seeing how everyone you loved died…" he kissed her, lightly but with passion. "And since you got rid of it, I guess it's time for me to give it up too. Can't have you dying before me, sorry. This time, it will be really until our end…"

She looked up at him before she threw her sword away and wrapped her arms around him to kiss him with all the passion she hadn't shown anyone in years of waiting. "I love you … I love you … I love you…" she muttered between the kisses.

* * *

><p>Maes and Roy were laughing when they came back to Riza's place. She looked up while she was cleaning her rifle. "You are in an awfully good mood," she stated. "Did you see something funny?"<p>

Her fiancé nodded. "First we killed something what looked like a cross-dressing palm tree and admitted three things: that he-she-it was the one who started the Ishbalan Civil war, that he-she-it poisoned your grandmother and that he-she-it was the driver of the car which nearly killed you and Laila," he said before he grabbed her arms to pull her into a hug. "And then, on our way back, we saw the Ice Queen and Mermaid crying. Olivier probably broke Miles' rips when she hugged him and Serena didn't seem to be sure if she should yell at Bucaneer of if she should kiss him."

"So did both at the same time," Maes piped in. "It was really funny to look at, honestly!"

"I can imagine," she muttered while she wrapped her arms around Roy. "And … you are fine?"

"I have never been better," he whispered before he kissed her ever so sweetly. "And you?"

"Alright, the female homunculus called Lust tried to mess with Jean and Becca … well; it wasn't one of her brighter ideas, seeing that Rebecca exploded when this Lust-person called her breasts small. I believe that two hundred bullets later Lust knew that she shouldn't mess with snipers because all of us shot her. Oh, and Kain, he was great! I never knew that he can shoot like that but he saved Lynn when a soldier somehow made this way to their place. He shot the man's hand and the leg. Lynn already told me that she has never seen a shot that good … well, she has never seen me or Jean when we have a really good day…"

Maes sneaked away then their conversation became a mixture of kisses, 'I love you's and 'I love you more's which greatly disturbed him because he had never imagined that Riza would ever say something like that. When he looked over his shoulder for a last time, he saw the couple in an embrace and they were on the best way to making out. Maes shook his head … but he had always known that his best friend knew no shame when it came to the woman he loved. Maes passed Izumi and Abigail who were arguing – again.

"Eighty-four, Iz, I won!" Abigail grinned.

"One soldier, Abbs, you got one soldier more than I got – congratulations!" her little sister said.

Some metres away shared Phil and Jade an embrace before they let go of each other and started their usual bickering … but they seemed relaxed. Edward and Kay looked at something small in Edward's hand while a really bony boy sat on the floor and was fed by Mei. Maes needed a second to get that it was Alphonse. When he got closer, he heard Edward and Kay arguing.

"You should have stopped him!" Edward yelled at Kay. "You must have known that your father would do something like that because he felt guilty for our mother's death!"

"I didn't know it and even if I had known it … he is my father and my superior! I am in no position to tell him off when he has a stupid idea and sacrifices his immortality to get your brother's body back! And I didn't know that this would restore Alphonse's memories of the Truth!" Kay yelled back. She looked annoyed to hell but happy at the same time.

"Still … especially seeing that you're his daughter, you should have stopped him!" Fullmetal hissed.

"Edward, he was searching for something big enough to sacrifice his immortality," the red-head said as she calmed down. "And if you yell at him, when he wakes up, I am sure that Catherina will kill you. Just as random information for you: she sacrificed her immortality to defeat Bradley. And I am pretty sure that he has done it to live and die at her side, Fullmetal."

Edward huffed and walked away – but first, he handed her the thing in his hand.

"And what the hell am I supposed to do with this … thing?" she yelled after him.

"I believe this could be Laila's little brother, seeing that we just heard that someone killed Mrs Bradley…" Edward said before he followed his brother who was carried away by Alex.

Maes crossed to Kay who stared at the little, really little child in her palm. "I have to admit that this could be an interesting project," he said. "I take it that this is the infamous homunculus Pride…"

"Yes," she muttered darkly, "and I would have killed that bastard if Fullmetal wouldn't have done some crazy stunt and reduced it into this form … now it calls me _mother_…"

"What will you do, Hamilton?" he asked worried while he watched how she took out a tissue and wrapped it gently around the first homunculus. "Will you keep it?"

"Edward promised me that this … child means no harm," she said. "I guess that I will take care of it and make sure that it has a good education … maybe we can make something good out of it…"

* * *

><p>"So, Peter, how do you feel?" Catherina asked while she glared at Edward. "That was quite a stunt."<p>

Edward felt how her glare burnt his skin and smiled a little bit. "And it wasn't necessary…" he muttered before Catherina's foot hit his shin.

"I feel fine, honey," Peter muttered, "just a little bit hungry. I haven't had a good meal since we got divorced… and Edward, you can take it as a experiment of mine … Truth was always interested in my immortality and I knew that I would succeed if I would trade it for Alphonse's body since his soul was at the Gate after he sacrificed himself for your arm … how does it feel, by the way?"

Edward looked down and shrugged. "Better, I guess, but still a little bit strange…" he muttered. "But why the hell did you do this for Alphonse? You could have helped Lynn to get her true colours back, for crying out loud!"

"Well, Van always said that Alphonse had Trisha's smile and … I guess that I wanted to see this smile again … and because I knew that Cat wants to see it too," Peter grinned. "And … after all … Alphonse is a comrade in this war and I never left anyone behind … not even at the Gate…"

"You had to leave Nerissa behind," Catherina muttered while she started to search for food.

"That was different … we had to kill her…" he sighed. "A black day for our family, honestly…"

"Did Kay already tell you that she got rid of it too?" his fiancée asked while she hit a table in frustration since she couldn't find anything to eat. "And she got rid of the Stone after transmutating a whole chess set made of huge diamonds," she chuckled. "Yes, your daughter is really amusing."

Martin came in and saluted properly in front of the higher-ranking officers. "General Hamilton, I just got notified that Mr Van Hohenheim defeated the creature called Father and that he is now on his way back to this place. The Generals Llewellyn and Grumman are busy with creating an official version for the death of Fuhrer Bradley and his fellow generals. Brigadier General Mustang and his aide and fiancée, Captain Riza Hawkeye, have disappeared … and according to Major Buccaneer they were making out when they were seen the last time." He inhaled deeply. "Colonel Jade Tempest broke her left foot and Brigadier General Hughes is carrying her back to the mansion while Lieutenant Colonel Miles and Major General Armstrong are explaining to the soldiers who attacked why we did everything. We are sure that they will stay silent…"

Alex who stood right beside the entrance like a huge mountain was suddenly tackled by Jun Li who was nearly crying when she saw that he was fine. Alex who had never been the object of such a huge affection hugged her back but when she really started to cry, he felt helpless like never before.

"Kiss her!" Ling yelled when he came to thank Edward for the support during the fight against Pride. "C'mon, man, this is such a once-in-a-lifetime-chance! Kiss the girl and become the prince?"

Lan Fan who was at his side as always sighed. "May I ask which mushrooms you smoked today, young lord – I mean Ling?" she sighed.

"Nothing, I swear!" he said before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

"People, no Public Display of Affection in front of my little brother!" Edward yelled before his hands covered Alphonse's eyes. "He is too young to see something like that!"

This very second, Winry rushed into the room and grabbed his collar before she kissed him.

Ling smirked. "It seems like Edward thinks that he is not touched by his own rule…" he stated before he leaned over to cover Mei's eyes with his hands. "No, innocent little sister!" he yelled. "Don't look at something like this! Your poor pure heart will die at such a view!"

"Honestly, how can anyone take the two of them still seriously?" Alphonse sighed.

* * *

><p>Roy's and Riza's lips were still connected when they somehow found their way to Riza's room in her grandmother's house. She had some trouble with unlocking the door since his lips left hers and wandered down her neck, but somehow, she managed to open the door. Well, she just hadn't expected this: on her bed lay – fast asleep – Laila who stirred slightly when the door was opened. Riza sighed deeply. "I guess that was fate's was to tell us to wait until after the wedding," she said.<p>

Roy nodded slowly. "To tell the truth, I am really tired and I wasn't even sure if I wouldn't fell asleep," he admitted. "And right now, all of us can use a nap. So … this may sound a little bit strange … but … can I sleep here with you?"

She nodded before she took off her heavy boots and lay down. He chose his place behind her and wrapped his arms around her before he gently kissed her neck. "It was a good day … we lost no one and … well … we just freed our country. We really should make today an official holiday…"

She nodded tiredly. "I will talk about it with grandfather when I am awake," she muttered. "I believe that the next president has the power to decide things like that…"

"You and your grandmother take it really for granted that he wins the election, don't you?"

"Of course…" she whispered while Laila cuddled up to her. "He never lost anything before…"

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

AvaEobane


	43. Chapter 43

**Happy New Year!**  
><em>AvaEobane<em>  
>Oh my god, it will be over soon. Maybe two chapters excluding the epilogue...<br>Disclaimer: As usual. But I would rent Charlotte and her dad. Anyone interested?  
>And yes: It's still just something I came up with after thinking about Hawkeye's family on her mother's side.<p>

* * *

><p>Epilogue:<p>

* * *

><p>Five weeks later<p>

* * *

><p>"…please stand up for the first chancellor in the history of Amestris, Leroy Grumman!" Maria in her position of head of the parliament announced.<p>

"Showtime, darling,"Charlottesmiled before she wrapped one of her arms around Leroy's waist and led him towards the podium. "Show them how wonderful you can speak!"

He smiled gently at her before he stepped towards the microphone. "Good morning, people of Amestris!" he said. "It has been a month since I last spoke to you. The last time, I was still a general who became – after the tragic death of Fuhrer King Bradley – head of state until a proper chancellor were elected. Today, I speak to you as the chancellor of this wonderful country. And I also want to greet Madame Catherina D'Artagan, the Cretan President, the Xingese Emperor Ling Yao with his Empress Lan Fan, his adviser Master Fu and his sister Mei Chan and the Prince of Aerugo, Claudio. I have to say that it's wonderful to see that all of them followed my invitation. The Tsar of Drachma, Ivan the fourth, couldn't come today due of the sudden illness of his wife, Alexandra. Since this speech will be broadcasted in the Drachman radio as well, I wish the Tsarina that she will feel better soon and that she and her husband can attend the next conference."

Charlottesmiled behind her husband. Yes, he was great when it came to speeches. Not as great as her father but Jonathan had been exceptionally gifted in that aspect. She had inherited this skill of her father and whenever she had to give a speech, she got applause – even if she just announced that the government had to increase the taxes to pay the rebuild of Ishbal.

"Today, my dear friends, we celebrate the triumph of an idea which appeared first forty years ago," Leroy went on. "My father-in-law, the great Fuhrer Jonathan Llewellyn, was the first to dream of an Amestris with an elected head of state. Everyone knows that he was assassinated, now I have to reveal that it was the late General Hakuro who murdered him because he couldn't stand the idea of a peaceful and united country. Maybe Fuhrer Llewellyn wanted too much. Maybe the time was not right for his big dream. Maybe he just put his faith into the wrong people…"

Riza and Roy who were married since right after the battle stood in the first row and smiled.

"I always admired Fuhrer Llewellyn," Leroy continued, "and I always tried to be like him since he was a great leader, a loving husband and a dedicated father. I have to say, without him, Amestris wouldn't be what it is today. Jonathan Llewellyn, Julius Grumman, Royce Armstrong and Peter Hamilton are truly the men who formed this country and gave us the ideals we forgot under King Bradley. They believed in peace and humanism. They believe in humankind. And now, we all will live their dream. We will make this country something better. We will stop our aggressive behaviour towards our neighbours. We are already very busy with the rebuild of Ishbal since we made a big mistake with this war. Today, we know better than we knew back then. Today, we know that violence is never the right answer. Today we know that the future belong to those who care for the others."

* * *

><p>One year later<p>

* * *

><p>Charlotte sat in her favourite chair while she looked at her husband. Her injuries had faded away over the past year and her old happiness had found its way back to her. She grinned slyly as she moved her back queen and leaned back. "I believe it's checkmate again," she stated.<p>

Leroy's eyes scanned the board between them. "You are right," he said and his white king fell down with a little crash. "Your play improved greatly over the last year, Jewel," he said amused.

"Don't get cocky, Chancellor Grumman," she said as she got up. "I was the one doing all the work during the big battle. You just killed Gardner– and he was never a good fighter…"

He laughed. "Didn't the others said that they would stop by today?" he asked while he followed her downstairs. "I haven't seen my great-granddaughter in weeks…"

"They are coming today," his wife smiled as she opened the door. "They are already here."

"It's always great to see you, Charlotte," Peter said before he bent down to kiss her cheek. "I see that you have recovered completely by now … that's great … I was afraid that you lost it." He let go of her. "Did I tell you that Catherina is pregnant? She couldn't make it but she told me that I should say hello for her."

"No, you didn't tell me but … congratulations, Peter!" his goddaughter hugged him. She knew how worried the Cretan president had been after her marriage with the newly-appointed amestrian ambassador. Catherina D'Artagan had doubted that she would be able to have the children she longed to have because of the special structure of her body.

"Thank you, Jewel," the general grinned. "She is overjoyed and when I left Lutetia yesterday, she was already busy with preparing a room for the baby. And I am sure that she will be a great mother. She is born to be a mother, I always thought that…"

"It's so good to see that you're happy," Charlotte smiled at him. "You have waited long enough with your own happiness, Peter. I am really proud of you."

"Well, I had to deserve it first," he replied before he smiled at his niece you carried her daughter, Abigail Rachel Charlotte Victoria Hawkeye-Mustang. Edward had said that the poor girl would have trouble with her long name later on but it hadn't been Riza's fault thatRoyhad decided to name the child himself. Rachel had been his mother's name, Charlotte was Riza's grandmother – a woman, he greatly respected, Victoria was just a wonderful name in his eyes and Abigail … well … the lady was his favourite aunt after all. Most people called the girl Rachel and her great-aunt Abigail was really proud that her nephew named his first child after her.

"Where is Jade?" Roy asked. "She told me that she would be here too…"

Phil chuckled. "You know how she is, Roy," he said amused. "She needs to have audience…"

A low hiss informed him that she was closer than he had thought. Last time Roy had seen her, her belly had been huge but now, it was flat again and she carried a little boy with black hair while Bendix carried a small girl with golden hair.

"In Truth's name – you got twins and didn't tell me?" Roy pouted at her before he took Rachel to give Riza a fair chance to look at her cousins.

"Abel Roy and Christina Riza," Bendix grinned. "We named them after people who actually mean something to us. And look at Abel's eyes, Rize. Aren't they perfect? I feared that the colour could have been lost but … he has his grandfather's eyes … beautiful, aren't they?"

His niece smiled gently at the little boy before her smile became a grin. "Beautiful," she agreed before she stroked the little boy's cheek. "Really, Bendix, his eyes have a wonderful colour. I bet that grandmother will be extremely satisfied with her new grandchildren."

"All of my children and grandchildren are wonderful, Riza," Charlotte said. "I just hope that Abel and Christina don't end up in the military like you and Ben. That would disturb me a little bit."

"Seeing that neither Jade nor I or you resigned from the military after childbirth, I am not so sure," Riza said. "I think that it's our blood to protect whatever we love."

"Well said, Riza Hawkeye," Olivier said while she walked in. She didn't wear her uniform and the reason was obvious: her belly was slightly swollen since she was pregnant. And while she had thought of getting an honourable discharge from the military to work in her father's enterprise in Central City, she had stayed since all the other women had stayed too. Even Rebecca who had married a rich man like she had always wanted was still in the army and even led the Union of Female Soldiers along with the First Lady.

"Thank you, Olivier," Riza replied while she handed Abel to Charlotte who smiled so brightly thatRoyasked himself which mushrooms she smoked today. "It's nice to see you."

"Well, it's my godmother after all," the Ice Queen grinned while she rubbed her belly. "And how could I miss Chancellor Grumman's big New Year's Party?" she looked around. "Where is Catherina? She said she would be coming too when I spoke with her half an hour ago…"

Peter paled and glared at the floor. "She told me that she would stay in Lutetia!" he said angry.

Olivier shrugged. "Maybe she wasn't interested in celebrating New Year's Eve all alone…?"

"Still, I told her that it is much too dangerous to travel alone in this constitution?" Peter started to pace up and down until Charlotte and Olivier made him sit down and handed him a drink.

"Honestly, and I thought that Maes and Charles were bad…" Martin muttered while he tickled his little daughter, Victoria Olivier Hamilton Force.

"You were not better!" his cousin said. "And no, I don't want to see a picture of little Nick!"

"You see, Maes, what goes around comes back around," Peter smirked. "Give him hell, guys!"

* * *

><p>I thank everyone who reviewed and all the people who put this story as a favourite. You are wonderful people and I hope that you still like the story.<br>I am really grateful for this great feedback.

Well, we reached the end. I can't think of anything else to write to this story.  
>But maybe, maybe will I write some related one-shots in the future to cover the gaps in between the scenes.<br>And ... well ... tell me which OC's you liked the most!

AvaEobane


End file.
